


We'll Do This Together

by MageOfCole



Series: What Makes A Family [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: ADHD Hardcase, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Amputee Anakin Skywalker, Angst, Arguements, Asexual Feemor, Asian Garen Muln, Asian Suu Lawquane, Autistic Dogma, Awkwardness, BAMF Obi-Wan Kenobi, Baby CT-5385 | Tup, Babysitter Padmé Amidala, Background CC-5052 | Bly/Aayla Secura, Background Colt (Star Wars)/Shaak Ti, Background Cut Lawquane/Suu Lawquane, Background Kit Fisto/Monnk (Star Wars), Background Quinlan Vos/CC-1010 | Fox, Bad Parent Qui-Gon Jinn, Big Brother Feemor, Biracial Character, Bisexual Obi-Wan Kenobi, Black Ahsoka Tano, Brotherly Love, C3-PO is a dog, Chatlogs, Child Anakin Skywalker, Chinese Yoda, Confessions, Couch Cuddles, Cute Kids, Dead Qui-Gon Jinn, Developing Relationship, Down Syndrome 99, Drama, Early Labour, Family, Family Dynamics, Five Stages of Grief, Fling to Friends to Lovers, Good Parent Jango Fett, Grandfather Yoda, Haitian Aayla Secura, Haitian Quinlan Vos, Half-Siblings, Hispanic Anakin Skywalker, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Sex, Israeli Padmé Amidala, Love Confessions, M/M, Mafia AU in the background, Mixed Families, Muslim Bant Eerin, Mutual Pining, Māori Fett Family, Obi-Wan Kenobi is a Mess, Parent Jango Fett, Past CT-7567 | Rex/Bo-Katan Kryze, Past Child Abuse, Past Child Neglect, Past Obi-Wan Kenobi/Satine Kryze, Pining, Pregnancy complications, Protective Jango Fett, R2-D2 is a cat, Scottish Obi-Wan Kenobi, Scottish-Chinese Obi-Wan Kenobi, Sibling Love, Single Brother Obi-Wan Kenobi, Single Dad Jango Fett, Sleepy Cuddles, Slow Burn, Toddler Ahsoka Tano, Trans Male Character, Trans Obi-Wan Kenobi, Trans Pregnancy, Unplanned Pregnancy, Whump, background CC-1004 | Gree/Luminara Unduli
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:21:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 37
Words: 53,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23776015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MageOfCole/pseuds/MageOfCole
Summary: It was just supposed to be one night of fun to unwind from a difficult year, one night to let himself be dragged away from raising his younger siblings to have a chance to relax - it wasn't supposed to be anything more than that, he's too busy for it. Between Anakin and Ahsoka, classes, work, and volunteering, Obi-Wan is too busy for anything else.A pregnancy was not part of the plan.
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody & CT-7567 | Rex, CC-2224 | Cody & Jango Fett, CC-2224 | Cody & Obi-Wan Kenobi, CC-2224 | Cody & Wooley, CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi, Feemor & Obi-Wan Kenobi, Jango Fett & Obi-Wan Kenobi, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi & CT-7567 | Rex, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Wooley, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Yoda
Series: What Makes A Family [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1736251
Comments: 2128
Kudos: 1215





	1. [Month 2] The Test (Obi-Wan)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [gar taldin ni jaonyc; gar sa buir, ori'wadaas'la](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23512726) by [emrys (livingshitpost)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/livingshitpost/pseuds/emrys). 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The positive is mocking him

Seated on the lid of the toilet, Obi-Wan can only stare at the small plastic tab in his hands in numb shock, not fully aware of the world going on around him, or the delicately slim hand placed on his shoulder, offering him some form of grounding support. The positive is mocking him, the third positive he had gotten from three different brands.

“Obi?” Satine prompts gently, as the young man folds himself forward with a shuddering exhale, one hand rising to press against his currently flat stomach while he tries to push away his rolling nausea. It had been Satine who had looked at the symptoms he had been pushing away for the last two months, and had suggested this outcome, having seen the same symptoms in both her sisters. It had been Satine who had gone and bought the pregnancy tests, risking starting another Kryze family scandal so soon after Bo’s by doing so, and she had stayed while Obi-Wan took each test.

Just under three months ago, after a year of stress and struggle, Obi-Wan had decided to take a night for himself. He had gone along with Quinlan to a party, to enjoy himself and just forget the last year for a few hours; one thing had led to another, and the next thing Obi-Wan had known, he had been waking up in a motel bed. The damning evidence of what they had done that night before had been obvious, and it had led to a very awkward hour of cleaning up, avoiding each other’s eyes and apologizing profusely for their drunken fuck up.

They had gone their separate ways afterwards, and since then Obi-Wan had gone out of his way to avoid the other man - which was _not_ easy, considering that they both attended the same campus, and Obi-Wan tended to volunteer in the library in his free time. It had taken a month for Obi-Wan to notice anything different about himself; when his first period since the accident hadn’t come, he had written it off as stress throwing his schedule off, as it had been for the last year. He had had on and off again nausea and cramping, but again, it was nothing he wasn’t used to already. It was when his second period hadn’t hit that Obi-Wan began to worry.

“Oh god.” The young man moaned, gagging on his own breath, before looking up to meet Satine’s worried, blue gaze with teary eyes. “What am I going to _do_?”

The Kryze heir’s hands moved to take his own, giving it a gentle squeeze, “You have options, Obi, and I’ll be here for you, no matter what you choose.” The blonde assures him, “Do you want to keep it?”

Obi-Wan knows that getting an abortion is a possibility, no one in his immediate family would judge him for it - _he_ wouldn’t judge himself for it - Anakin and Ahsoka would be too young to understand, and Zǔfù, while old and traditional, had always been one of Obi-Wan’s greatest supporters through both of his coming outs. _But_ \- one of the few things Obi-Wan has had as a constant in his life has been his family; he loves them, more than life itself. No matter how difficult Anakin could be about taking his medication, or how many times Ahsoka got into fights at daycare because of other kids making fun of her vitiligo, he’d always love and support them. He’s looked after Anakin since his little brother came to them, and he’s raised Ahsoka since she was born, would taking care of his own baby be any different? He knows that his brother and sister would love them.

Obi-Wan clutches compulsively at his stomach again, “I think I do.” He murmurs, and Satine’s supportive smile doesn’t change.

“Do you want the other father to be in their life?” She asks, and Obi-Wan’s lips tug slightly into a confused frown. “If you don’t mind me asking, Obi - who is the other father?” Obi-Wan winces faintly, unsure of what to say and risking reminding Satine of her sister’s actions, and he can see by the rage blooming in the usually pacifistic woman’s eyes that she’s jumped to the wrong conclusion. “Did he-”

“No!” Obi-Wan shakes his head, leg bouncing nervously, then admits quietly, “No. He didn’t take any more advantage of me than I took of him.” He ducks his head shamefully, “We were both drunk, I doubt he’d want to be reminded of that. Or _other_ things.” Obi-Wan thinks back to the raging rumours that had spread through the campus - of Bo-Katan Kryze and Rex Fett’s relationship and how it had ended - and he winces again. He’s probably one of the few people who knows the truth of why the youngest of the Kryze sisters flew back to Norway to live with their uncle, and what she had done beforehand, thanks to his long time friendship with Satine. “It’s Cody Fett.”

The Fetts were a notoriously tight-knit family, even outsiders like Obi-Wan knew this, and had a lot of historical significance in Galidraan - not to mention Mandalore University, where the head of the family was both a member of the school board and the head of the science department. They didn’t flaunt their money or status like the Kryze family did, but they were probably just as well off, and Cody Fett is his father’s oldest and heir; there had already been enough of a scandal when the second son and the youngest of the Kryze daughters had begun a physically charged relationship against the wishes of Adonai Kryze that had ended with Bo-Katan dropping out of university and moving back to Kalevala to live with her uncle Tor Vizsla. Obi-Wan didn’t even want to think about what would happen if another person showed up on the Fetts’ doorstep with another baby so soon after Bo.

“ _Oh_.” Satine’s voice was airy, a sign of her shock, and Obi-Wan winces at the sight of the pain in her eyes. He had been one of the few that Satine had confided in about her desire to meet her sister’s son, but hadn’t approached the Fetts to do so because she had wanted to avoid causing the family any more distress after her sister’s actions. She had no idea what her nephew looked like beyond the swaddled newborn he had been before her sister had booked herself out of the hospital and handed him over to his father, only that he had been born early in March and that Bo had named him Theodor before booking the earliest flight back to Norway. “Well,” Her expression is torn, “If there’s one thing I know about the Fetts, it’s that family is important to them. They’d support you too.”

Obi-Wan lets out a gusty sigh, running a hand down his face before moving it to his hair, “That’s what I’m afraid of.” Satine prompts him with a look, and he presses his lips together into a faint frown. “I don’t want them to think I’m digging for favours - and I don’t want their pity or their money.” He still has Ahsoka’s baby things packed away, it would cut down on the cost, and for now he can keep the bassinet in his room to save on space. Zǔfù had brought his own funds when he had moved in with them after Qui-Gon’s death, so he could support himself, and he got plenty of monetary support for Anakin and Ahsokas’ care from their grandfather. It may be a little tight, but Obi-Wan knew that he could easily start putting money aside now for baby supplies; he may have to cut a few meals, but no one else would need to worry.

He had been looking after himself for most of his life, and it wouldn’t have to change just because he was having a baby.

“I’ll tell him about it.” Obi-Wan says simply, “But it’s still my baby, he won’t have to have anything to do with them unless he wants to.” Satine gives him a gentle smile, leaning forward to press a kiss to his forehead, ruffling ginger hair softly. He's grateful for her unwavering friendship, despite their past.

Unfortunately, their calm is shattered by a fist banging on the bathroom door, Anakin’s impatient voice drifting over the pounding noise. It means that Obi-Wan’s day needs to get started, he has two children who need to be fed and taken to school, and the knowledge of his pregnancy needs to be put aside until later.


	2. [Month 2] The Cafeteria Incident (Cody)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rex thinks he's pathetic, Cody can't really disagree

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cody's theme song rn: why you always pining, stop fucking pining

“You’re so damn pathetic, Codes.”

Cody startles, pulling his gaze away from the redhead sitting on the other side of the cafeteria, head bent over a textbook and surrounded by a group of friends, to see Rex claiming the seat across from him. His immediately younger brother raises an eyebrow at him, shoving a second tray across the table, and Cody takes the offered food from the blond, narrowing his eyes in an annoyed glare. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.” The oldest of the Fett brothers hisses, and Rex snorts into his noodles, throwing a pointed look towards the red-haired English Lit major, right as the man dodges a playful slap from the darkly skinned man beside him.

“You’ve been giving pretty-little-white-boy over there mushy eyes for _months_.” His brother teases, “The two of you’ve already boned, I don’t know why you can’t just go over there and tell him you’d like to go for a round two.”

“Shut up.” Cody growls, feeling heat rise in his cheeks. He doesn’t know what he was thinking, telling his brother about that night, because the other man has been taking any chance he can to ruthlessly tease him about it since. It’s good to see him starting to even himself out again after the shock of Tup’s sudden arrival in his life, and the subsequent sleepless nights stubbornly looking after a newborn while also balancing his classes, the vicious rumours circulating through the school, and the rugby games and practices as the newly promoted team captain - but Cody wishes it wasn’t at his expense.

He doesn’t need his younger brother teasing him every hour about his pathetic pining, he already knows he’s doing it.

“Seriously, _vod_.” Rex gestures at him with his fork, “Just go _talk_ to him.”

“I _can’t_.” He thinks back to the horrified expression on the other man’s face when he had realized what they had done, and the guilt that had burned in his gut over the knowledge that he had taken advantage of him that had overwhelmed Cody. _Fuck_ , what he can remember of the night had been amazing, and he had never once thought that Kenobi wasn’t enjoying it - they had both been into it, and now Cody didn’t know how to approach him again. He’s not even sure how they had managed to wrangle themselves that motel room when they probably should have been tossed out over how drunk they were, but he can assume that it was Kenobi who had charmed the receptionist into it - the man had been scary good with his tongue, in more ways than one.

Cody lets out a shuddering breath, running a hand roughly down his face to try to collect himself again and stop his mind from spiraling back to that night, because he did not want to have to deal with the embarrassing situation that always followed. Finally, he looks up to give Rex a defeated look, before trailing his eyes back over to where Kenobi sat; even from this distance, he can see the man’s tongue sticking out in concentration as his pen flies across his notebook, occasionally glancing back to his textbook, before running a deceptively delicate-looking hand through his flame coloured hair. “You didn’t see the look on his face when he realized what had happened. What I did.” Cody says in frustration, “He was drunk and I took advantage of that.”

“ _Cody_.” Rex’s hand lands on his clenched fist, squeezing it in comfort, “Cody, you were drunk off your ass too, _vod_. You looked terrible when you showed back up at home, I’ve never seen you that hungover before.” Cody looks over to meet Rex’s eyes, “You didn’t take advantage of him, not maliciously and not purposefully, you were too drunk - and we both know you don’t have that sort of thing in you.” His brother frowns, “Don’t beat yourself up over it - _yeah_ , that kind of thing sucks, but it’s not just _your_ fault.”

Cody sighs, “Rex-”

“Nope.” His brother interrupts, pushing a fork into Cody’s hand, “If you keep beating yourself up for this, I’m going to kick your ass. So you better start eating.”

“Bastard.” Cody grumbles, good-naturedly, but starts to shovel the rice dish his brother had gotten for him into his mouth.

Rex snorts, “I know you are, but what am I?”

A small grin lifts his lips, “Also a bastard.”

Rex gives him an over dramatic pout that wouldn’t be out of place on Fives’ face, and raises a hand to his chest, “Your words hurt me, brother, they truly do.” Cody just snorts, flicking a bean at his brother’s face that hits him square in the nose, “Crikey, such an asshole. My big brother, the jackass, everyone.”

“You’ll live.” Cody sticks his tongue out at him as his brother flips him the bird. “You’re such an egg.”

“And you’re just a pathetic gay pining after a pretty white boy with a fancy posh accent and silly sweaters.”

“Homophobia.” Cody snorts, “Stop being so straight, Rexington McHeteropants.”

Rex scoffs dramatically, leaning back in his chair, “That’s _Captain_ Rexington McHeteropants to you, Dakota.”

Cody can’t help the full body laugh that shakes him, burying his face in his hands as he cackles, ignoring Rex’s smug expression, and as his laughter fades to hiccups, he feels eyes on the back of his head. Straightening, Cody turns slightly, a broad grin still on his face, but he freezes when he meets wide, gray-blue eyes. Kenobi is watching him, chopsticks holding what looks like a wonton are frozen half-way to his parted lips, a pink flush on his freckled cheeks, and Cody feels his own cheeks begin to redden as the other man offers him a shy smile at being caught.

The moment, however, is broken when the wonton slips from his grasp and splashes back into his bowl, spraying what must be hot broth across the redhead’s lap, and the other man leaps from his seat with a strangled shriek, as his friends laugh around him. One, a young woman in an orange hijab, is immediately springing to help, pulling notebooks and textbooks away from the danger zone of spreading broth, while a blonde Cody recognizes as Satine Kryze starts helping Kenobi dab the hot soup off of his blue cardigan. Cody almost wants to go over to offer to help as well, but the two woman’s actions have gotten the two men at the table moving to help as well, so Cody just turns his attention back to his food and ignores Rex’s knowing look.

“Shut up.”

Rex smirks, unbothered by Cody’s withering glare, “Oh, I wasn’t saying anything.”

“You were thinking about it.” He accuses, and Rex laughs.

“That’s not admissible in court, brother mine, and here I thought you wanted to be a lawyer.” The blond mocks.

“What are you going to do, _Régis_ , arrest me?”

“You call me that again and I just might.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, in this fic, since Cody Fett and Rex Fett don't really roll off the tongue nicely, they were named Dakota and Régis, but prefer to go by Cody and Rex. (I'm purposefully giving most of the Fetts silly names so that they have a reason to have even sillier nicknames)  
> Cody is studying law and Rex is in criminology


	3. [Month 2] Talks With Grandfather (Obi-Wan)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obi-Wan sits down and talks with his grandfather

Obi-Wan is near exhaustion when he gets back to the family flat. It’s late, much later than he’s usually home, the bar where he’s been working for the last few months having been held open past hours by a rowdy group of patrons, and his bag feels much heavier than it should be as Obi-Wan drags himself up the flights of stairs and to the door to his apartment. It takes a couple tries to get his key in the door, and he pushes his glasses up his nose a few times in irritation as he enters, careful not to make any noise to wake the other inhabitants. Threepio meets him at the door, the three-legged dog’s tail slapping against the floor at the sight of him, and Obi-Wan runs a gentle hand down the goldendoodle’s flank before shooing him off to rejoin Anakin in his bedroom.

At least he had been able to call ahead and warn Padmé that he’d be held up at work, and had convinced the babysitter to head home at the regular time and that he’d get her payment to her the next time he saw her. He didn’t want to keep the fourteen year old up this late, not when Zǔfù could handle any emergency after the kids went to bed, and she was always so easy going when it came to her babysitting pay. After Qui-Gon’s death, he hadn’t wanted to take advantage of the man’s long-time friendship with Padmé’s father for anything, but Padmé had insisted on babysitting for him - she didn’t need the money, but Obi-Wan could be just as stubborn as any teenaged girl and had argued against any attempt she made to tell him not to worry about paying her.

Bone-weary, Obi-Wan considers just dropping onto the couch and sleeping there, instead of trudging to his room. It would be uncomfortable, in the long run, and would lead to a lot of cramping muscles in the morning, even if it offered momentary relief.

A rustle next to him makes him jump, and Obi-Wan spins around to see Zǔfù standing behind him, leaning on his cane and studying him through squinted dark eyes, a bowl of delicious smelling chow mein in hand. A hand on his pounding heart, Obi-Wan sags against the back of the couch; for a small, barely mobile man of ninety who usually used a wheelchair to get around, his grandfather still managed to move around near-silently. “Nǐ hǎo, lǎo ye.”

“Nǐ hǎo, hǔ zǐ.” Zǔfù greets, hobbling past him to move towards the living room. He places the bowl of food on the coffee table, before seating himself in his favourite armchair and returning to watching him. “Sit, young one. Eat something.” He gestures towards the chow mein with his cane, and Obi-Wan obeys, dropping his bag on the couch before following it with a heavy grunt of breath, grateful to take the weight off of his throbbing legs.

“Thank you for the food, Grandfather.” Obi-Wan mumbles, and slowly begins to eat under his grandfather’s silent gaze. “How was your day?”

The old man hums, “Same as every day.” He says, “Made tea, drank tea, same as ever. However, today I found something different.” Obi-Wan blinks, before paling when his grandfather reaches into the pocket of his bathrobe to pull out a familiar little plastic tab in a plastic baggy, and he swallows his last mouthful. Fuck, he must not have hidden it well enough when he had thrown it out that morning. Zǔfù continues to watch him, dark eyes unreadable, and for the first time in a long time, since he came out to him in high school, Obi-Wan feels queasy under his grandfather’s stare. “When?”

Obi-Wan swallows again, one hand rising to shakily press against his stomach, fingers knotting in the blue fabric of his cardigan, “I just found out this morning.” He admits, blinking away tears. “But it’s almost three months now.”

His grandfather’s dark eyes soften, and the old man grunts as he hauls himself from his armchair to hobble over to the couch, lowering himself next to Obi-Wan and placing a wrinkled hand on his knee. “Made an appointment with Doctor Che yet, have you?”

Obi-Wan can’t help the small, helpless smile that grows at his grandfather’s terrible sentence structure, and gets an annoyed huff in response to his expression. Despite having spent the larger part of his adult life in various English-speaking countries, his grandfather still refused to properly grasp the mechanics of the language out of sheer spite and stubbornness. “No, lǎo ye, I haven’t made an appointment yet.”

“Told your siblings?”

“No, Grandfather.”

Zǔfù grumbles, giving him a scolding tap with his cane, “Call your brother in the morning, you will.” He orders, “Want to know he’s to be an uncle, Young Feemor will. Maybe settle down, he finally will.”

Obi-Wan rolls his eyes; despite not actually being related to Qui-Gon’s oldest son, his grandfather had chosen to take an active role in all of Obi-Wan’s siblings' lives after Qui-Gon had married his daughter, Obi-Wan’s mother. To old Yoda, they became his family the moment they became Obi-Wan’s as well, and he was always griping about Feemor’s choice to enlist in the British Armed Forces every chance he got instead of marrying and giving him more grandchildren to spoil.

Compared to _Xanatos’_ life choices, however, Feemor’s made him an angel.

“Of course, Grandfather.” Obi-Wan agrees dryly, and his grandfather pats him gently on the knee.

“Who is the father?” His grandfather asks, “Told him, have you?”

Obi-Wan can’t help but flush, remembering how he had embarrassed himself during lunch that day, and shakes his head, “No, Grandfather. I… hesitated too long and lost my nerve.” He admits; and while he hadn’t _hesitated_ , per say, he wasn’t about to admit to his grandfather that he had spent an hour hyperventilating to the point of coughing up his lunch in the bathroom instead of approaching the father of his child when he had the chance. By the time he had cleaned up and dragged himself from the bathroom, Fett had already left for football practise, and Obi-Wan couldn’t have approached him there, not without drawing too much attention to himself.

“The father?” Zǔfù prompts, and Obi-Wan ducks his head.

“Cody Fett.”

“ _Fett_?” His grandfather echoes, and Obi-Wan glances up in surprise, but the old man just pats him on the knee once more. “Worked for Kamino Medical, Jango Fett once did, a teacher now, is he not?”

“Shì de lǎo ye.”

Zǔfù hums, “And his son?”

“He’s studying law.” The old man lets out a bark of laughter at the statement, and Obi-Wan gives him another confused look, wondering what he finds so funny about one of Jango Fett’s sons going to school to be a lawyer. His grandfather shakes his head, mumbling something under his breath in Mandarin too quietly for Obi-Wan to follow, before giving his knee another squeeze.

“Strong, you are, Obi-Wan. Get through this, you will.”

Obi-Wan chokes up at the words, eyes burning with withheld tears, and he bows his head to hide them, “Xièxiè, lǎo ye.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nǐ hǎo "Hello"  
> lǎo ye "(maternal) grandfather"  
> hǔ zǐ "tiger cub; tiger son, brave young man" (I thought it would be a touching nickname for Obi-Wan when he came out)  
> Shì de "yes"  
> Xièxiè "thank you"


	4. [Month 3] Drama At The Park (Cody)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Fett Clan goes to the park

Wrangling the entire Fett Clan for a day at the park would have been impossible, so Cody’s grateful that Wolffe is visiting from the UK and is willing and able to keep an eye on the three most troublesome teenaged members of the family. They would have never been able to leave Jesse and Kix home with just Boba to keep an eye on them, the nineteen year old being more likely to just up and vanish to get high rather than make sure Kix remembered to eat or keep Jesse away from the kitchen, so having Wolffe and his pack there is a blessing in disguise. Their gruffest cousin would make sure that Boba didn’t commit any petty crimes in town, that Kix would resurface from his college prep work - despite only being fifteen - to eat, and that Jesse wouldn’t try to feed his younger brother and end up burning a part of the kitchen down again.

This leaves Cody and Rex available to help their father marshal the youngest members of the clan for their field trip. Of course, most of Rex’s attention was on Fives, Echo, and Tup, making sure his sons were ready for the day out, and double checking the diaper bag, but the blond would pull himself away from them long enough to make sure Nine, Hardcase, and Dogma took their medication and grabbed their toys. Waxer is old enough and mature enough that they can trust their cousin to keep an eye on the twins, and Boil is always willing to help his older brother by keeping a hold on Numa.

It’s loud, and it’s messy, but everything in the Fett household is. They manage to load everyone into the vans and to the park, where everyone immediately scatters, and Cody can only watch helplessly as various dark heads of curly hair scurry away from him. There’s only one other car in the parking lot, so at least he doesn’t have to worry too much about his brothers, cousins, and nephews getting into trouble.

“I’ll keep an eye on them, Kote.” His father assures, patting him on the back with a small grin, “You go help Rex set up the blanket, he looks like he’s about to cry.”

Rex does indeed look moments away from bursting into exhausted tears as he struggles to calm a frustrated Tup while also trying to straighten a blanket for the baby to play on, so Cody shoots his father a thankful smile, hefts up the food cooler, and hurries towards his brother.

“Big brother to the rescue.” Cody teases, dropping the cooler in the shade.

“Oh thank the gods.” Rex mumbles at the sight of him, leaning back to rock Tup as the baby squirms impatiently in his harness, wanting to get out and play around, but unable to do so until the soft blanket is spread out to avoid any nasty surprises hidden in the grass. Cody gets to work tossing various sharp sticks and stones out of the way so that he can finish what Rex started and get the blanket down. “See Tup, we just needed to put blankie out first, baby boy.” Tup coos in approval the moment he’s freed from his prison to be placed on the blanket, then squeals in delight when Rex immediately puts Denal the stuffed blue dog next to him, little fist clumsily swinging to grab at the dog’s ratty, chewed-on ear. It’s no surprise to anyone when the ear is immediately shoved into the baby’s mouth, and Rex runs a fond finger through downy soft baby curls.

“I’m pretty sure that thing’s diseased.” Cody says in amusement, eyeing the suspicious stains spotted across the stuffed animal’s fur, and Rex snorts.

“Ass.” He mumbles without any heat, absolutely melting when Tup’s big brown eyes meet his own and the baby gurgles at him.

“Softy.” Cody teases, watching with playful disgust as Rex bends to blow a raspberry against Tup’s cheek, and gets an eye roll from his younger brother. “Everyone thinks you’re the big bad Captain, but you’re just a big marshmallow, defeated by big baby eyes.”

“Get your own baby and see how well you do.” Rex grumbles, but Cody’s response is lost in the sound of Nine’s screaming, followed by Dogma’s shout, and some angry yelling in what Cody is pretty sure is a dialect of Spanish. Tup startles into his own wail, and as Rex dives to gather the baby into his arms, Cody is already darting away from him and towards his youngest brothers, ducking under the playground just on time to see Hardcase pouncing on top of a smaller boy with shaggy dark blond hair.

Nine is sprawled at the base of the slide, cheeks blotchy as he cries and blood on his lips, and Dogma kneels next to him, shakily trying to help his older brother as the other Fett brother tries to swat him away. Buir is already rounding the corner as well, making a b-line towards his youngest sons, so Cody turns his attention to Hardcase.

“Hamilton Fett!” At the sound of his name, Hardcase freezes, and Cody hurries over to lift his cousin off of the other boy, who flails angrily, teeth bared like a trapped animal. There are tears in the smaller boy’s blue eyes as he snarls at them in Spanish, and for the first time Cody realizes that the boy’s right arm ends with a stump just above his elbow.

“¡Márchese!” The boy howls, “¡Déjame en paz!”

“Anakin!” A familiar voice rises above the loud children, and Cody jerks as a redhead in loose jeans and a cream cardigan hurries towards them, thick-rimmed glasses slipping down his nose, gray-blue eyes wide behind the lenses. The boy that Hardcase had attacked is immediately leaping to his feet, darting towards the man, hiccuping on his tears.

“Obi-Wan!” Kenobi is immediately kneeling down to the blond boy’s height, letting him throw his arm around his neck and bury his face in the shoulder of his sweater. The other man hasn’t even looked at them yet, his attention solely on the sobbing kid in his arms, but Cody is still frozen in shock. “I didn’t mean to!” The boy, Anakin, wails angrily, “I swear! I didn’t mean to, but he was at the bottom of the slide and didn’t get out of the way on time! I didn’t even see him but they still hit me!”

Kenobi rocks faintly, running a comforting hand down Anakin’s back, making quiet hushing noises under his breath. “Anakin, you need to breathe, can you do that for me, little one?” The redhead soothes, “We need to calm down, Ani, do you remember what happens when we get too angry? Deep breaths, Ani, in and out.” As Kenobi’s cultured European accent washes over him, the small boy’s shoulders slowly stop shaking, and his breathing begins to calm. Finally, the redhead’s eyes lift away from the boy, to meet Cody’s dark brown eyes, and the other man stills in shock, blinking at him, and Cody can only stare back, mute.

Still in his arms, Hardcase squirms, breaking the spell, and Cody turns his attention back to his scowling cousin, “If I let you down, are you going to pick another fight?”

The eleven year old frowns, kicking petulantly without causing any actual damage. “I didn’t pick a fight! He started it!”

“He pushed Nine!” Dogma accuses shrilly, and Cody glances over his shoulder to see that the ten year old has leapt to his feet to point accusingly towards the blond boy. “We’re not allowed to push Nine!”

“ _Douglas_.” Cody interrupts calmly before his youngest brother can work himself up even more than he already has, and Dogma goes quiet. “Look at Nine, he’s okay, it’s just a split lip - we’ve all had worse, but it did give him a bit of a scare.” Cody lets his eyes move pointedly towards the thirteen year old, who has calmed under Buir’s gentle attention, letting the older man gently wipe away the blood. “Your yelling probably isn’t helping him, is it?” Dogma sags in defeat, looking close to tears, “I’m not mad at you, Dogma - you thought you were protecting your brother and that was very brave of you, but you handled the situation wrong and got Hardcase involved. Two against one isn’t very fair, _vod’ika_.” Cody then gives Hardcase a pointed look, making the young boy slump in his hold, all the fight draining out of him, so he lets his cousin out of his arms. “You’re both going to apologize.”

“You too, Anakin.” Kenobi speaks up, and Cody turns his attention away from his brother and cousin to see that the redhead had approached while he was distracted, holding a scowling Anakin’s hand.

“But I didn’t do anything!”

“Did you knock that boy over?” Kenobi asks patiently, and Anakin turns his head away, and says petulantly,

“I didn’t mean to.”

“I know you didn’t, Ani.” Kenobi agrees, “But you still did, and it hurt him, the right thing to do is to say you’re sorry.”

Anakin pouts, but mumbles, “I’m sorry.”

“Not to the floor, Anakin.” The redhead scolds gently, “Go over to Nine and tell _him_ that you’re sorry.” The blond tugs his hand out of the older man’s grasp, and sends Dogma and Hardcase a suspicious glare as he shuffles past them and towards Nine, who follows his father’s whispered prompt to look at the other boy approaching him.

“I’m sorry.” Anakin tells the older boy quietly, hand fiddling with his black t-shirt, then shifting self-consciously when Nine’s eyes land on his missing arm. “I didn’t mean to push you.”

Buir leans forward to whisper in the thirteen year old’s ear when the boy doesn’t immediately respond, and Nine blinks, eyes drifting away from the boy’s stump and towards his face, “Thank you.” He slurs around his split lip, and Anakin shoots a look over his shoulder towards Kenobi, who smiles at him, giving him a small thumbs up.

The sign seems to bolster the blond’s confidence, because he turns to smile widely at Nine, thrusting his hand out as he introduces himself. “I’m Anakin Skywalker.”

Nine hesitates, but takes it with his own smile, “Nino - Nine Fett.”

“Now then,” Cody speaks up, giving Hardcase a gentle shove to get him moving and shooting Dogma a pointed look, “Your turn.”

“I’m sorry for jumping to conclusions.” Dogma takes the initiative, moving forward. He doesn’t offer Anakin his hand to shake, but Cody never expected him to, instead he offers the blond a small wave as he introduces himself, “I’m Dogma.”

No longer angry, Hardcase bounces forward next, taking Anakin’s hand and shaking it vigorously, “Hi! I’m Hardcase. Sorry for hitting you, I thought you hurt Nine on purpose.”

“Why do you have such weird names?”

“ _Anakin_.” Kenobi sounds both amused and exasperated, “You don’t just ask people why they have ‘ _weird names_ ’.” He offers Cody an embarrassed smile, “I’m sorry for my brother, I’m afraid his brain-to-mouth filter is lacking.”

Cody can’t help but laugh, cheeks warming at the man’s attention, “It’s not a problem, we’re Fetts. We know the names are weird, that’s why we pick them.”

“ _Well_ ,” Kenobi covers a laugh with a delicate hand that Cody knows from experience is covered with calluses from an active life, “What’s your story then? I’m afraid Cody isn’t the strangest name I’ve come across.”

Cody shrugs, feeling a little helpless with the man’s pale gaze on him and trying to hide the fact that the sharp canines that flash beyond pale lips as he smiles does funny things to his gut, bringing the memory of those very teeth scraping across his neck and collarbone. “It’s short for Dakota - it’s mostly seen as a girl’s name nowadays.” He ignores his father’s eyes drilling into the back of his neck as he rubs it nervously.

Kenobi is silent for a moment, just watching him, before he flushes, clears his throat, and turns his attention to where the patriarch of the Fett Clan stands, “I really do apologize for this whole… situation.” He says nervously, wringing his fingers, “We can leave, if that’s what you’d like.”

Cody jolts, sending his father a pleading look, which is met with a raised eyebrow, before the older man turns his gaze to the redhead, “Don’t worry about that. I’m Jango Fett, these brats are all mine.”

Kenobi smiles politely, “A pleasure to meet you, Doctor Fett, I’m Obi-Wan Kenobi.”

Buir waves the title off, “Just Jango when I’m off the clock.”

“Then it’s just Obi-Wan.” Gray-blue eyes drift away from his father to meet Cody’s gaze once more, and he offers him a shy smile that makes Cody’s cheeks heat up and his stomach twist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Márchese! "go away"  
> ¡Déjame en paz! "leave me alone"


	5. [Month 3] Park Situations (Obi-Wan)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obi-Wan has some panic, Yoda is a troll

It was supposed to be a relaxing day at the park; Anakin was not supposed to get into a fight with the younger brothers of the very man that Obi-Wan hadn’t been able to chase from his thoughts. What could have been the odds that the one park he had just so happened to pick on his day off would also just so happen to be the park currently overrun by a pack of bronze to brown skinned, almost identical children with the same black curls only distinguished from each other by hairstyle, and brown eyes only differing by shade. The Fett genes must run pretty strong - it makes a part of Obi-Wan wonder, a little hysterically, if his own baby would look just like the Fett children in front of him. Would it have Fett-brown skin with their dark curls, making it’s parentage obvious? Obi-Wan _already_ gets strange enough looks from judgemental people when he and his family pass through town - with his elderly Asian grandfather, Obi-Wan’s own auburn hair and pale skin that freckled instead of tanned, Anakin’s missing arm and sun-darkened skin, and Ahsoka’s patchy skin; they don’t exactly look like a family, and he’s pretty sure that they’d get even stranger looks if Obi-Wan ended up with a baby that had the looks of Galidraan’s most prominent family.

Obi-Wan has never been ashamed of his strange family, but transitioning had left him extremely wary of what kinds of looks he could get and what they could lead to. He’d be getting a lot more of those looks when he started to show.

 _God_ , Anakin had split the lip of his baby’s uncle.

This was not how Obi-Wan imagined this sort of thing happening, he almost wants to just crawl underneath the playground and cry from embarrassment if it weren’t for the fact that Cody Fett’s eyes were following him with a strange intensity that makes his stomach roll in both good and bad ways. It brings back alcohol-fogged memories of those very same eyes watching him with a burning passion as their hips rolled together.

Obi-Wan shakes those thoughts away before they made his cheeks go even redder - damn the Kenobi-pale skin and their inability to hide any sort of flush - and turns his attention back to Doctor Fett, “Are you sure it’s okay for us to stay? I don’t want to cause any more problems.”

The Fett patriarch simply shrugs, “If that’s what you want to do, but it would be a shame to split up the kids when they’re having so much fun.” The man nods to something off to his left, and Obi-Wan follows his gaze, feeling his heart stutter in alarm.

There’s four small children playing in the sand under the watchful gaze of two teenagers, and he recognizes the poofy bun adorned with a red bow - hair that he had just done up this morning - of his little sister among the children, playing cheerfully with another little girl with dark skin, hair done in dozens of tiny braids, and a pair of identical boys with the Fett looks.

He had left Ahsoka under his grandfather’s care when he had rushed off at the sound of Anakin’s shrieking - Zǔfù was still in the same place he had left him, seated in his wheelchair and knitting away without a care in the world, but Ahsoka had wandered away from the picnic blanket he had left her on and into the sand.

“ _Grandfather!_ ” Obi-Wan yelps in Mandarin, darting over to the elderly man, “ _I asked you to watch her!_ ”

He finally glances up from his knitting - what looked like a little onesie in a shade of baby blue that makes Obi-Wan feel soft and gooey inside - to give Obi-Wan a look like he was being foolish. “ _I did watch her._ ” Zǔfù responds cheerfully in the same language, “ _I watched her walk over to those nice children - she was very polite when she asked to play, you should be proud of her, grandson._ ”

“That’s not what I meant and you know it!” Obi-Wan runs a frustrated hand through his ginger hair, and his grandfather just sighs, putting down his needles.

“ _You should sit down and breathe, Obi-Wan. Those nice young men will watch her._ ” Zǔfù tells him gently, reaching out to take Obi-Wan’s hand with his own wrinkled ones, tugging him down to sit down on the picnic blanket. “ _Have some tea, panic isn’t very good for you or your little one._ ” His grandfather nods in greeting to Doctor Fett and his oldest, who had apparently followed Obi-Wan when he had dashed towards his grandfather. The old man leans over the side of his wheelchair to pull out a flask of tea, opening it to pour some into a travel mug to pass into Obi-Wan’s pale hands. “Chamomile and citrus.” His grandfather soothes, and just the smell makes Obi-Wan’s muscles unwind. “Your favourite.”

“You can’t keep bribing me with tea whenever you want me to do something, Grandfather.” Obi-Wan mumbles, then sags even more when the elderly man expertly adds a spoonful of honey with a laugh.

“Stop, I will, when it works no longer.” The man chortles, nodding his head in delight. “Caused some trouble, young Skywalker has.” Dark eyes turn to meet Doctor Fett’s and the two older men are silent for a long moment, before Zǔfù chortles again. “Join us for lunch, you shall, in apology for the problems my grandchildren have caused.” He declares, and Obi-Wan chokes on his tea.

“Grandfather!” He says, aghast and horrified, but he’s ignored. “You can’t just order people to have lunch with us!”

“Yoda, I am.” The old man introduces, and Doctor Fett quirks a small smirk.

“Jango Fett, this is my oldest, Cody.”

Sharp eyes shift towards Cody, and Obi-Wan wants to sink into the floor in despair as his grandfather hums and haws at the sight of him, “Cody Fett, it is?” The elderly man doesn’t wait for an answer, instead he studies the man that the little man _knows_ is the father of his great-grandchild. “Good, strong shoulders, I see. Kind eyes and a soft heart, but a passion for justice you have. A sharp mind and sharper eyes.” Astonishingly fast hands snap out to take the younger man’s hands in his own, turning them over to study the palms. “Big, warm hands, good for holding and helping. Hm. Hm. _Hm_.” Zǔfù nods knowingly, letting go of Cody’s hands, and Obi-Wan buries his face in his hands to hide his embarrassment as the other man’s dumbfounded brown eyes swing towards him. “You will do.”

“Lǎo ye.” Obi-Wan whimpers in horror, then looks up to meet Cody’s eyes. “I am so sorry.”

Zǔfù scoffs, swatting at him with his cane, “Apologize for me, you will not!” He turns his gaze back to Doctor Fett, “Join us for lunch, you shall.”

The other man’s smile is slow and sharp, brown eyes shifting between his son and Obi-Wan, before turning to meet Zǔfù’s once more. “ _We would be honoured._ ” Jango Fett says in fluent Mandarin, and Obi-Wan feels the blood drain from his face.

He hadn’t known that he spoke Mandarin.


	6. [Month 3] An Awkward Lunch (Cody)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lunch is awkward and Cody almost dies

Lunch is an awkward affair.

To be fair, it would seem that only Obi-Wan and Cody were feeling the awkwardness, the rest of the mismatched group simply fell upon their lunch with loud enthusiasm as Cody silently curses meddling old men in his mind, sending the occasional glare towards his father and Obi-Wan’s grandfather. Rex, the traitor, is all too willing to help the old men in their matchmaking, and had expertly organized the younger children to make sure that Cody was seated beside the redhead. He’s been properly introduced to the portion of the Fett family that had come to the park, and Numa had taken an immediate liking to the red haired man - which led to Waxer and Boil warming up to him just as quickly.

Obi-Wan is studiously ignoring him now, without making it obvious that it’s what he’s doing, most of his attention on his younger brother and sister as he fusses over them, much to Anakin’s annoyance, who wants to turn his attention towards his new friends instead, a sentiment that little four year old Ahsoka quickly and adorably mimics. When they brush him off, he turns his gaze towards Numa, Fives, and Echo, fussing over them instead, which all three soak up greedily, quickly deciding that Obi-Wan is their favourite adult ever, and Cody can’t help but find it charming how good he is with children.

Of course, Cody quickly discovers that everything about Obi-Wan Kenobi is unfairly charming now that he’s no longer pining after him from a distance. Instead he’s pining after him from up close, while sitting near enough to him to feel his warmth through the wool of his cardigan.

“He’s gotten big.” Obi-Wan’s voice draws him from his thoughts, and Cody glances up from mulishly eating his sandwiches to see that the redhead’s blue-gray gaze has shifted towards Tup as Rex feeds him.

His blond brother looks up, eyes narrowing suspiciously, “Didn’t know you’d have any frame of reference.”

A pink flush rises up his neck, and Obi-Wan scratches his jaw in embarrassment, “Satine showed me pictures.” He admits as one hand tugs on the fabric of his shirt that lay over his stomach, “She wants to meet him, but didn’t want to impose, the last time she saw him he was only an hour old.”

“The two of you are close then?” Rex asks awkwardly, shifting uncomfortably at his ex’s sister’s name.

Obi-Wan laughs faintly, “We have a history.”

“A _history_?” Rex echoes, shooting a look towards Cody that he studiously ignored, “What kind of history?”

“Well,” Obi-Wan carefully lifts his mug of tea to take a sip, amusement sparkling in his pretty eyes, “I guess you could say that her father disapproved of me even more than he disapproved of you.”

“Why would anyone disapprove of _you_?” Cody blurts out before he can stop himself, then flushes when multiple pairs of eyes swing towards him. Maybe if he’s lucky he’ll choke and die in the next few seconds and he'll never have to think about this again.

Obi-Wan clears his throat awkwardly, “Because of the whole…” He gestures towards his chest and lap, and Cody is vividly reminded of the surgical scars on the other man’s chest and the surprise anatomy he had found when he had stripped the redhead out of those tight leather pants he had been wearing. Yeah, he had been plenty shocked when he first saw it, but if Obi-Wan said he was a man, then it was good enough for Cody's gay ass because he's been secretly pining after the redhead since the first time they met in the library at the start of the year and Cody had almost knocked over a bookshelf. “I’m afraid some aren’t as accepting as _others_.”

“ _Ah_.” Cody says dumbly, then turns his mortified gaze back to his sandwich, before glancing up through his lashes to meet Obi-Wan’s gaze again. “I don’t see why that should matter. You’re just as much of a man as I am.”

The other man looks genuinely touched at his words, a beaming smile crawling across his pink lips that makes his dimples obvious and makes him look even younger than his round, soft face already leads people to believe. “Thank you, Cody.”

Cody would like to die now, please.

“It’s not a problem.” He mumbles, and _thankfully_ , Rex takes pity on him.

“So, are you and Kryze a thing?” He asks, and Cody’s fingers dig deeper into the soft bread as Obi-Wan laughs.

“Goodness no, not anymore. We made better friends than we did partners, I’m afraid.” The redhead says in amusement, “We ended our relationship on mutual terms, but we’re still good friends. Satine is one of my best, perhaps the only to hold that title who hasn’t known me since preschool or diapers.”

“So,” The smirk that crawls across Rex’s face makes Cody’s stomach sink, and he desperately wants to shove something down his brother's throat to make him shut up. “You’re single?”

Obi-Wan smiles angelically, and his voice is playful in a way that sends a shiver down Cody’s spine. “Why, my dear, are you interested?”

Rex snorts, “ _I’m_ not.” He drawls in amusement, voice pitching deeper in the way that Cody knows he does when he’s flirting, and from the pointed look Rex sends him, Cody knows he's doing it to get a rise out of him “Straight as a rod, I’m afraid.”

“Apply enough pressure and even the firmest of rods bend, _Captain_.” Obi-Wan purrs, expression playfully delighted, and Cody finally chokes when his mouthful of ham and cheese goes down the wrong tube.

The oldest of the Fett brothers doubles over with a cough, eyes watering as he wheezes, mortified, and a firm slap between his shoulder blades helps him dislodge the food stuck in his throat. Cody soon finds a mug of sweet smelling tea pushed into his hands as the frantic pounding of his heart finally quiets enough for him to hear the conversations going on around him.

“-this is why you can’t _flirt_ with people while we eat.” Anakin is whining, voice morally offended as Cody’s brothers laugh around him.

“I wasn’t flirting with him though.” Obi-Wan argues, and the younger boy lets out a long, dramatically drawn out groan of disgust.

“Just don’t flirt with people _in general_!”

“Where’s the fun in _that_?”

“Obi- _Wan_.” The boy wails dramatically as his brother laughs at him.

Cody finally collects himself enough to blink the stinging tears from his eyes to find his father leaning over him, Rex watching him worriedly from the other side of the blanket, bouncing a fussy Tup in his arms.

“You okay there, Kote?” Buir asks quietly, and Cody lets out a final cough before taking a long drag from the honeyed tea that Obi-Wan had been drinking from earlier, when he lowers the mug, and looks his father dead in the eye, expression blank, and he speaks in Te Reo.

“ _Please kill me_.”

His father snorts, clapping him on the shoulder when he replied, “ _I think one attempt is good enough for today, son_.”


	7. [Month 3] A Confrontation (Jango)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jango finally manages to corner the boy his son is smitten with

Jango had learned Mandarin on a whim years ago, and he ends up being thankful for it when he meets Obi-Wan Kenobi and his grandfather. He’d sat with Cody the morning his usually put-together and controlled eldest had stumbled home disheveled and hung over, and he’d listened to the story his son told. He’d been appropriately sympathetic for his son’s plight, remembering the exact same situation that had given him his oldest twenty-four years ago, rubbing up and down Cody’s back and listening to the words bubble over. For the next three months, he listened to Rex’s relentless, playful teasing over Cody’s infatuation with the pretty redhead studying English Literature, and how Cody’s denials slowly died away.

Maybe he’d finally be seeing his oldest settle into a relationship.

Then they’d gone to the park, and he finally met the young man his son was so smitten with; he really is a pretty little thing, pale and freckled, clean shaven with ginger hair and a baby face. There’s a fierce intelligence burning in his blue-gray eyes, and Jango can see how Cody could fall for him - he’d always had a thing for the smart ones - even if he’d never think that he’d go for such a scrawny little thing.

Admittedly, he’s not even that short, being taller than Jango by a few inches and probably only shorter than his son by an inch, but he’s thin and willowy, and seemed to be easily stressed and high strung.

But, _fuck_ , Jango doesn’t blame him for the stress when he hears the young man’s grandfather’s words.

 _Pregnant_.

The boy his son slept with is pregnant.

Jango had spent the rest of the day watching the young man and how he acted around his son, keeping his questions quiet. He’s nervous around Cody, awkward and hesitant, but does seem to genuinely like his son’s presence. He’d watched little Tup with bright interest, something muted in his expression as his fingers played across his own stomach; Jango isn’t sure if it’s because the baby is Cody’s, or if it’s just an instinct, but it strengthens his convictions to speak with the younger man.

He doesn’t get the chance to until nearly a week later, when he catches sight of the familiar head of ginger hair in the library, seated beside a young woman in a distinctive orange hijab that Jango recognizes as Bant Eerin, from some of his own classes. Jango quickly slides the book he had been flipping through back onto the shelf, and makes a b-line towards the two students at the desk. The boy has done a good job of ducking out of any confrontation, but he can’t escape from him now.

Both students look up from their papers at his arrival, and Miss Eerin smiles cheerfully at him, “Hello, Doctor Fett!” She greets brightly, and Jango offers his student his own small smile.

“Good morning, Miss Eerin,” His gaze shifts to Obi-Wan’s pale face, “Mister Kenobi.”

“Good morning, Doctor.” The redhead replies numbly, but his gaze doesn’t falter, which makes Jango’s grin sharpen into amusement.

“May I borrow a moment of your time, Mister Kenobi?”

The younger man’s fingers clench around his pen, and Miss Eerin sends him a confused, worried glance, but Obi-Wan’s expression smooths out into a polite, charming smile, carefully constructing a wall around his nervousness. “Of course, Professor.” He slides out of his chair, giving a quick nod to his friend, before standing to meet Jango, who turns and leads him into a conference room.

Once the door closes and locks behind them, Jango gestures for the younger man to take a seat at the table, slipping into the seat directly across from him. “So.” He drawls, placing his elbows on the table and folding his hands in front of his face, dark brown eyes flicking across his son’s crush’s face. “You’re pregnant.”

Obi-Wan’s face shutters even further, and his back straightens as he sets his expression, but Jango has had years of practice reading a person’s emotions from the smallest of microexpressions, he’d perfected the skill in his younger years. He can see the fear flashing in those pale eyes, his nervousness in the faintest twitch of his expression; the boy’s good, but not good enough to fool Jango. “Yes sir.”

Jango hums, tapping his thumbs together, watching the faint shiver of the young man’s shoulders that symbolizes an aborted flinch, “Tell me, Obi-Wan.” He says slowly, pitching his voice deeper in his seriousness, and he stares the redhead down. “Is it my son’s?”

He swallows, “Yes.”

“And,” Jango continues dangerously, “You haven’t told him.” Cody’s feelings be _damned_ , if this outsider was planning on keeping his grandchild away from his family, to hold the little unborn life over him and his, Jango would _ruin_ him. He’s already had one broken hearted son in the last year, he'd already seen what could happen to his children if the wrong person had them, he would not be letting anyone else hurt one of his boys; he still had enough connections that he could have the child taken from Kenobi’s care to be placed with it’s clan before he’d tear the young man apart.

He’d already sat listening to one son fall apart after learning he had been used and abandoned, he would not allow the same to happen to Kote.

He wouldn't let what happened with Camila happen again - he's learned from that mistake.

“I - I intend to.” Kenobi’s voice barely shakes, and Jango’s eyes narrow as one hand rises to clutch at the fabric of his sweater, knotting just above his stomach until his knuckles bleach of colour. “I keep trying to tell him, but the words get stuck.” He blinks, pale eyes misting over slightly, and while Jango may not like what he’s saying, the boy is being truthful, and it makes Jango soften his approach. “How do you just _tell_ someone that?” The question seems to be aimed towards himself, so Jango doesn’t answer. “Sir, Cody and I hadn’t even had a _conversation_ before this whole thing happened, then we both got drunk at a party and woke up in a motel. We then promptly went right back to not having any sort of communication, and it took me almost three months to even figure out I was pregnant.” A slightly bitter laugh slipped past the redhead’s lips, before he rubbed an exhausted hand down his face and met Jango’s eyes once more. “I don’t want anything from you or your family, Sir. If you or Cody want nothing to do with me, then I won’t bother you and you won’t even have to see the baby.” He sighs, “Trust me, I know I need to tell your son, and that he has every right to know, but I don’t want him to think that he has to have a part in our lives. I don’t want to force him into anything.”

Jango can’t help but let his snort slip past at the very idea of his most stubborn son being _forced_ into anything, “Kote hasn’t let anyone force him to do anything since he learned to crawl.” He drawls, and relaxes his stance, slumping into a lounge. “Alright, I can see that you’re telling the truth, Obi-Wan Kenobi, and I’d like to make an offer.” Obi-Wan straightens in his seat, gray-blue eyes flashing behind his glasses, “I’ve got a barbecue planned with my boys and Numa this Sunday, you should bring your family and join us. It’ll give you the perfect chance to talk to my son.”

“And if I’m busy this Sunday?” He can see in the boy’s expression that he’s merely testing the waters to see what he could get away with, and Jango can’t help the smirk that twitches his lips - he really is a good match for Cody; intelligent and witty, with a spine of steel but the knowledge of when to bend, but also mischievous enough to make things fun. He’s done enough digging over the past week to know that the boy is driven and hardworking, and he’d seen his love for family already.

He’d make a good Fett.

Jango knows his son well enough to know that he's steadily on his way towards falling in love with him.

“Then you’ll come next Sunday.” Jango informs him, and it sparks something stubborn in the young man’s eyes.

“If I’m busy _every_ Sunday?”

“You go to church or something, boy?”

A pale finger taps almost playfully against the table, “I’m much too busy for anything of the sort.” A faint crinkle of his nose pushes his glasses back up his face, and Obi-Wan continues to study him. “Doctor Fett, you have to understand; between my job, volunteering, and my studies - which isn’t even counting looking after my siblings - I don’t have a lot of free time. By limiting my volunteer hours and study time, I’m also risking losing my scholarship, and I can’t afford to lose any shifts that come my way, now more than ever.”

Jango frowns, studying the young man, “You do realize that your baby is of my blood, don’t you boy? By the way of my people, I’m honour bound to help you.”

Kenobi scowls fiercely, a temper as fiery as his hair rising up and colouring his cheeks, “I’m not looking for a hand out, Sir. I’m fully capable of looking after myself.”

“I’m not offering you a hand out.” Jango shoots back, but he's glad that the boy isn't trying to use the baby to get money out of him, “I’m giving your child the same support any child of my blood would get, the same protection and connections.” He sighs, pinching the bridge of his nose, “Listen, Obi-Wan, I don’t doubt your capability, but I would like to have a part in my grandchild’s life. I want _Cody_ to have a part of their life.”

The fire remains in Obi-Wan’s gaze for a moment, before he closes his eyes with a sigh, sagging into the chair, “What time?” He asks quietly, “What time would you like us to come on Sunday?”

“Four.” Jango tells him immediately, “We eat at five, but it’ll give the little ones an hour to get some energy out of their systems. Before or after dinner, I don’t care, but I want you to tell Cody about the baby by the end of the day, or I’ll be doing it myself.” He's really only half-serious about the words, despite saying them. Cody's a smart boy, all he has to do is drop enough hints and he'd work it out himself.

The young man sighs again, lifting his glasses from his face to rub at the dark bags under his eyes, before replacing them. “That’s fair.” He admits, a slightly self-recriminating smile on his face, “It might just be giving me the deadline I need to get myself moving.” Obi-Wan huffs a laugh, “However I have a condition. Since we’ll be invading your dinner, we’ll bring some food as well.” Jango raises an eyebrow, but shrugs without argument; he’s got over a dozen hungry mouths to feed - his boys eat like ravenous wolves on good days - he’d never argue against more food being placed in front of them. “Are there any dietary restrictions I should keep in mind?”

“Echo’s allergic to melon and Nine has a severe nut allergy.” He says immediately, ticking down the list, and the redhead has whipped out his phone to take notes. “Kix is lactose intolerant, and Dogma can’t stomach spicy food. Numa is diabetic.”

Obi-Wan hums, nodding, then throws in his own, “Anakin is allergic to shellfish, but otherwise isn’t a picky eater - he has a fast metabolism - and Ahsoka is currently under the belief that she’s a carnivore, so won’t eat anything that doesn’t have meat in it.”

“Cute.” Jango says in amusement, and the young man laughs quietly.

“It really is.” He agrees, and Jango smirks.

“What about you?” He asks, and Obi-Wan looks up in surprise, “Anything the baby doesn’t like?”

“Oh,” The young man says faintly, seemingly shocked that his own needs are being considered, and it almost makes Jango want to adopt the boy then and there. “Onions and deep fried foods, mostly, but a cup of tea usually fixes it right up.”

Jango nods thoughtfully, before letting his gaze travel to the transparent wall separating them from the rest of the library to see that the group at Obi-Wan’s table has multiplied; he easily recognizes Quinlan Vos, one of his forensic students, and Satine Kryze as two of them, but it takes a moment of digging for him to place the third as Garen Muln from Professor Alann’s engineering classes. All four students are watching the two of them with undisguised protectiveness.

“Well, Obi-Wan.” Jango lifts himself from his chair, “I’ve held you up long enough, I’ll see you Sunday.” He pulls out a notepad from his pocket, and quickly scribbles down the house phone number before passing it to him. “There’s my number, don’t hesitate to call.”


	8. [Month 3] Bar Night (Cody)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some of the Fett boys go to the bar

“Come on, Birthday Boy.” Bly squirms when Rex throws his arm over his shoulder and drags him into the bar, the youngest of the group complaining about being treated _like a baby_ as the blond laughs at him. Cody can only roll his eyes fondly, shoving his keys into his pocket and exchanging a look of amusement with Wolffe and Fox before following the two of them into the establishment.

Luckily, it seems that the bar Rex had chosen isn’t busy at all - there’s a single group of men sequestered away in the far corner, but other than that, it’s just them and the employees. Cody glances around, eyes hopping from table to table, but Rex is quick to lead them to one of the booths closest to the - currently unmanned - bar, shoving Bly into the seat.

“Come here often, Rex?” Wolffe asks as the blond of the group waves at a young waitress with dark skin and two braids falling down her back, who perks up at the sight of him and returns the greeting.

Rex shrugs, sliding into the booth himself, “Cut brought me a few months ago, I’ve been coming by ever since, service here is great.” He sends Cody a look that sets off his older-brother-alarm, and Cody narrows his eyes back at him suspiciously. “Just sit down.”

“How is Cut?” Fox asks awkwardly. Rex had always been the closest one to their Uncle Cut, often heading out and taking Fives and Echo along with him for playdates with his and his wife’s children. The rest of them were a little awkward around the man - none of them were really sure what had happened between Cut and Jango Fett to lead to such an explosive fall out between brothers, but Cut had been distancing himself from the family ever since. He lived outside of Galidraan on a farm with his wife and their children, and tended to avoid family gatherings like the plague, but his sons Hevy, Cutup, and Bait were all very close with Echo and Fives, while Suu’s daughter had bonded almost immediately with Numa as the only two girls in the family, and where Shaeeah went, Jek was never far behind.

“Well, he’s glad that Bait’s finally agreed to learn how to use the potty.” Rex says in amusement, “I don’t think I’ve ever met a three year old as stubborn Bait is.”

“I don’t know,” Wolffe smirked, “Boba was pretty bad.”

“Boba’s always been _pretty bad_.” Bly grumbles. Being only a year younger than Boba, the two of them had often been shoved together during playtime, and Cody knows that Bly still holds a grudge from when Boba had pushed him into the pond when Boba had been eight and Bly seven. “He doesn’t count.”

“Well, well, well, look at who’s back.” A familiar woman with Asian features and blue eyes approaches their table, sleek black hair tied back in a high ponytail, and Rex grins at her as she pulls a notepad out of her apron.

No wonder Cut had introduced Rex to this bar.

“Hey Suu.” Rex greets their uncle’s wife, then slaps Bly on the shoulder with a laugh, “Baby Bly here is finally legal, we’re here to get him drunk.”

Suu raises an eyebrow, a knowing smile on her face. “You have a designated responsible adult tonight, then?”

“We brought Fox, didn’t we?” Rex says in amusement, and Cody snorts - Fox can’t even look offended because they all know it’s true.

“You’re _hilarious_.” Fox’s voice is as dry as the Sahara, and Suu laughs.

“Alright, what can I get you boys?” She asks, and as they all rattle off their orders she notes them down with a nod. “Aayla will be bringing you your wings once they’re finished,” The older woman says, nodding towards the younger waitress, a small maternal smile on her face. “She’s still learning the ropes, so don’t be too hard on her.” Bly follows her gaze, stutters, and drops his head again, the tips of his ears darkening.

“Is that Aayla Secura?” Fox says suddenly, squinting slightly as he studies her, and Suu looks amused.

“You know her?”

Fox frowns, an odd, twisted expression growing on his face, “I know her brother.”

“ _That’s_ the face of someone who’s met Quinlan Vos.” A familiar voice says with mirth, and Cody startles so hard his knee slams into the bottom of the table, and he curses under his breath with his cousins stare at him in shock.

Rex, however, looks _smug_ \- the bastard.

Obi-Wan Kenobi stands behind him, wearing tight black jeans and an apron, the sleeves of his black button up rolled up to his elbows. His ginger hair is artfully tousled to reveal the mole on his forehead usually hidden by his bangs, and is lacking his glasses, instead he has a light layer of black eyeliner highlighting his gray-blue eyes.

“Obi-Wan!” Suu greets in pleasant surprise, and the two head towards the bar. “I thought you were heading home early tonight.”

“Ponda never showed up.” The redhead crosses his arms, rolling his eyes, “Chalmun asked me to stay until he can get someone to cover for him.”

The dark haired woman clicks her tongue, “That man.” Then she places a worried hand on his arm, pitching her voice lower. “Are you _sure_ you’re fine to do this, you weren’t looking too steady earlier.”

Obi-Wan smiles, patting her hand fondly, “I’m fine, Suu. It was just a dizzy spell.”

“You work yourself too hard, Obi-Wan.” The woman scolds maternally, and Obi-Wan kisses her cheek as she passes a slip of paper over to him. Cody finally drags his eyes away from the redhead as their aunt starts towards the kitchen and Obi-Wan’s eyes move down to scan the paper. He keeps his head ducked, but he can feel Rex’s gaze drilling into him.

“So Baba skipped out on work again?” Rex asks, and Cody can hear Obi-Wan’s huff of exasperation, “He seems to do that a lot.”

“He’s probably spending the night in lockup again.” The redhead’s voice is agitated, then he sighs, “But enough about me, Suu’s saying that it’s someone’s birthday?”

Cody lifts his head enough to see Rex clap a still-blushing Bly on the back, “Bly’s finally old enough to buy his own alcohol.”

“Oh,” Obi-Wan’s tone is warm, and Cody can hear him moving around behind the bar. “Congratulations, Bly, the first round is on the house.” A few moments later, and he’s placing their drinks on the table in front of them.

Cody glances up as his ceasar is put down, meeting Obi-Wan’s eyes with his own, nodding in thanks with a polite smile. Their fingers bump together as Cody takes his drink, and Obi-Wan holds his gaze for a long moment, opening his mouth as if to say something, before being shaken out of the trance that had fallen over them by Fox’s voice.

“You and Vos are acquainted then?” Obi-Wan straightens, turning his attention to Cody’s cousin, and Cody pointedly avoids looking at Rex’s knowing smirk.

“We’ve known each other since secondary.” The redhead says easily, “I was the only other person who spoke French, so our teachers often put us together.” He laughs faintly, “Of course, I knew European French, and he spoke Haitian French, so there were a few mistranslations that led to quite a few strange conversations and some amusing inside jokes. And yourself?”

Cody shoots Rex a glare and a rude gesture that is covered by Fox’s response.

“Vos is a regular visitor at the station.”

“Oh. _Oh_.” A small smirk crawls across Kenobi’s face, mischief in his eyes. “You’re Officer Hot Ass.” Fox chokes on his drink, face turning red as Bly disguises a crow of laughter with a cough at his brother’s expense, and Cody snorts into his own drink. Wolffe and Rex, however, make no effort to hide their amusement, openly cackling at their cousin’s expression. “You didn’t hear it from me, but Quin likes your uniform.”

“You hear that, Officer?” Cody teases, “He likes your _uniform_.” He ducks Fox’s half-hearted swat as Obi-Wan meets his gaze, and winks playfully.

But the laughter cuts off abruptly at the sound of a plate being dropped, and Obi-Wan straightens from the relaxed stance he had fallen into, a frown blossoming on his face as a different kind of ructious laughter rises above the sound of the bar’s music. Cody follows his gaze to see the young waitress - Aayla - kneeling on the floor, a broken plate in front of her as the men at the table she must have been serving laugh drunkenly at her plight. She looks up, tearful and pleading, and Obi-Wan is moving immediately, heading towards the group as the tail end of whatever one of the men was saying reaches them.

“-where you belong.”

Cody stands, hearing his brother and cousins doing the same around him, and he watches, tense, as Obi-Wan kneels to help Aayla stand, the two of them whispering to each other under the sound of the men laughing. For a moment, something angry crosses the redhead’s expression, before it’s carefully hidden away under a polite mask, and he carefully moves the young woman behind him.

Fox hisses under his breath, pulling his cellphone from his pocket.

“My apologies, sirs.” Obi-Wan is saying, “But we have a strictly enforced policy against sexual harassment here. I’m going to have to ask you to leave.”

A bald, pale-faced man with a distinctive red tattoo just smirks, icy blue eyes raking across the redhead’s body in a way that makes Cody bristle, “We didn’t mean any harm, beautiful. Just a little harmless fun.”

“Regardless.” Obi-Wan’s voice is firm, “You’ll have to leave.”

The other man, thin with dark olive skin and slicked back hair, takes another drag from his drink, eying the bartender up like a piece of meat. “What’re going to do, pretty boy? Throw us out?”

“Stone, it’s Fox.” Fox says quietly into his phone, “Send a dispatch to Chalmun’s Cantina, Hardeen and Eval are causing trouble. Both are highly intoxicated, and have been asked to leave the premises but are refusing - I don’t know if they have weapons.” The oldest of the Fett cousins sends Cody a pointed look, “Cody, Wolffe, get them away from those two - they’re dangerous.”

Cody slides from the booth, Wolffe at his side, moving quickly towards the two employees, right as the thin man stands, steel flashing in his grip, and before Cody or Wolffe can lunge forward, Obi-Wan punches the man in the face.


	9. [Month 3] Bar Knight (Obi-Wan)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obi-Wan totally doesn't start a bar fight

Obi-Wan hasn’t been having the best of days; he woke up to a rolling stomach that had ended up locking him in the bathroom for a good hour while he threw up the food he had eaten the night before. Anakin had been fussy about his medication, and his stump had been bothering him, which had put him in a bad mood. Anakin’s bad mood had led to a distressed Ahsoka, and Obi-Wan had been mentally, emotionally, and physically exhausted by the time he had managed to get the two of them out of the flat and to school. Ahsoka had thrown a tantrum right before Obi-Wan had managed to get away to head to class himself, and by the time he had managed to help his little sister calm down, he ended up late for his first class of the day. He had spent the day tired and sore, his stomach flipping if he moved too fast, and by the time he got to work Obi-Wan was just about ready to lay face-down on the ground and cry.

The control of his emotions Obi-Wan had fought to establish had been thrown out the window by his out of balance hormones, and it was mortifying.

He had been glad that he wasn’t on the late shift, ready to go home and sleep, but Chalmun had called him into his office before he could open his locker; Ponda Baba, the bartender who was supposed to be taking the night shift, hadn’t shown up, and Chalmun was asking him to cover for the other man until he could get another bartender to come in. Despite how exhausted he was, Obi-Wan had agreed - he’d need the money in the next months, anyways, and Chalmun was willing to pay him double his usual rate because of the lack of warning he had given him. So Obi-Wan straightened his shirt, rolled up his sleeves, and slipped into the bathroom to apply a quick layer of makeup to cover the dark bags under his eyes and fix his hair.

Joking around with the Fetts, at least, had lifted a weight off of Obi-Wan’s shoulders, and he’d found himself relaxing despite himself, his attention often lingering on Cody’s presence. He’d taken the presented chance given to him to cause a little bit of mischief for Quinlan about his infatuation with ‘Officer Hot Ass’ in revenge for the teasing he’d been enduring for the last three months for his fling with the oldest of Jango Fett’s children.

Dealing with two handsy drunks, however, had ruined whatever good mood Obi-Wan had found himself in. The flash of a knife being pulled had the redhead falling back on his training, lashing out to slam his fist into the thin man’s nose, catching his wrist with the other hand and twisting until the weapon fell. Obi-Wan immediately kicked the blade away, just on time to see the tattooed man leap to his feet, only to get tackled by Cody.

Obi-Wan has the thin man pinned to the ground within seconds, and Aayla plants a knee in the man’s spine, leaning her weight on him to keep him down as Obi-Wan keeps a hold on his arms. He keeps half an eye on the pinned man, the rest of his attention on Cody, tense and ready to leap to help him if needed, as the other man wrestles another knife away from the second patron.

The moment both threats are neutralized, Obi-Wan allows himself the chance to admire the muscles obvious through Cody’s tight t-shirt as they all catch their breath. His shirt had ridden up in the scuffle, revealing a tantalizing look at a strip of smooth skin and the hint of the washboard abs Obi-Wan knows he has. Sweat glistens across warm copper skin, making it shine in the golden lights of the bar, and his usually-controlled dark hair is ruffled in a way Obi-Wan has only seen once before. 

_I want to lick his_ \- Obi-Wan pushes the thought away immediately, cursing Garen and Quinlan for their bad influences - and his crazy hormones - instead, and snaps his attention back to the squirming men pinned to the floor.

“Have you gotten that out of your systems?” He asks dryly, only to have the man curse at him again, and he turns his gaze to Aayla, “Can you look for some identification, we’ll need to call the police to come deal with these.”

“No need.” Cody grunts, and Obi-Wan meets his burning gaze. “Fox already called it in, he’s got some officers on their way. Their names are Hardeen and Eval.” He nods to each of them as he says their names.

“Well,” Obi-Wan flashes him a charming smile that wins him one in response, “Thank you for the well-timed assistance.”

“Wasn’t very polite of them to bring weapons to a fist fight.” Cody drawls, digging a knee deeper into the tattooed man’s back, and Obi-Wan chuckles, flipping his bangs out of his eyes.

“So uncivilized.”

“What’s going on out here?!” Chalmun makes his way out of the back, and Eval stills in fear. Obi-Wan doesn’t blame him for the reaction really, Ku Chalmun is a massive man made of solid muscles. While he may have been getting on in years, with more gray in his hair than brown, he still cut a threatening figure.

Obi-Wan blinks back at him calmly, “Policy enforcement.” He reports, “I asked my friends here to leave when they began harassing the staff, they refused.” Obi-Wan nods towards the two switch blades laying on the floor, and Chalmun’s expression twists in rage, dark eyes drilling into Hardeen and Eval.

“This is my establishment.” Chalmun growls, “And I expect my rules to be respected. Have the police been called, Kenobi?”

“Yes sir.”

“I called my partner,” Fox speaks up, gesturing to the phone still in his hands, “He’s sending a dispatchment to pick these two up to take them to the station. ETA is two minutes.”

Chalmun sighs, running a large hand down his face, then his gaze narrows in on Obi-Wan, “I’m expecting you to check in with the paramedics, Kenobi.” He growls, and Obi-Wan stiffens, purposefully not glancing at Cody, hoping the other man doesn’t pick up on the double meaning in his boss’ words.

Curse Chalmun’s policy on alerting the owner of medical issues.

“Did you get hurt?” Cody asks, tone alarmed, but Obi-Wan shakes his head, relief blooming in his chest.

“I’m fine.” He insists, “Just company policy.”

“Company policy that you don’t always follow.” Aayla says slyly, and Obi-Wan frowns at her as she smiles back angelically. “At least you didn’t get stabbed this time, Obi.”

“I didn’t get stabbed _that_ time either.” Obi-Wan points out, “Garen embellished the story, it was barely a graze.”

“A graze that needed twenty seven sitches!” Speak of the devil and he shall appear, apparently, because Garen Muln chooses that moment to stroll into the front of the bar, tying his apron. Looks like the new bartender had arrived, but it’s unfortunately one of Obi-Wan’s assholes. “Did you start _another_ fight, Obes?”

“I’ve never started a single fight in my life.” Obi-Wan sniffs, and Garen stares back blankly.

“ _Right_.” His childhood friend drawls, “What about that time with Bruck Chun?”

“That was a _brawl_ , not a fight.” He argues, “And Chun started it when he threw the foil at me. If any of your attempts to prove that I start fights involve Bruck Chun, then I’m afraid you’ve already lost, Garen.”

Garen rolls his eyes, “That’s not what Siri told me.”

“Siri is a dirty liar and she knows it, you can’t trust any of her gossip.”

“ _Boys_.” Chalmun rumbles, and his two bartenders quiet under the scolding tone - one he probably learned from Zǔfù on bingo night, Obi-Wan figures, since it has the same tone Master Yoda would take with his pupils when they were being especially rowdy instead of training.

Quietly, Obi-Wan hears one of the Fetts murmur, “ _Holy shit_.”


	10. [Month 4] Here Comes The Sun (Cody)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An uncommon Sunday morning at the Fett homestead

Sunday mornings are always the most chaotic, but Cody’s had years to memorize the patterns; he and Buir are always the first to wake up, rising with the sun. Most mornings this would mean that they’re in charge of breakfast, but Sunday is barbecue day, which often means various Fett branches may or may not drop in to join them for dinner, and Cody has been helping his father prepare for these dinners since he was ten years old. Instead, it’s sixteen year old Waxer and fourteen year old Boil, the second and third to drag themselves out of their beds, who take over breakfast, which often just means different forms of eggs paired with toast, then Waxer will return to their room and come back with a sleepy Numa. Waking up four year old Numa also means waking up Fives and Echo when passing their room, which drags a sleep-ruffled Rex from his den, bringing Tup, their newest addition, with him. Making Rex suffer the morning sun means that he wants others to suffer, and it’s always Jesse and Kix he chooses as his victims; the two fifteen year olds may not have been twins, but they were as inseparable as if they had shared a womb. Dogma will wake up every Sunday morning at eight on the dot, and always takes it upon himself to get Nine ready for the day to keep on their schedule. Hardcase will always wake up as soon as the smell of food reaches him, and the sound of him clumping down the stairs and hollering his dibs on his favourite G.I. Joe plate always warns them that they have a ten minute warning until hurricane Boba will storm out of the basement ready to complain about the noise.

It’s chaos, and some mornings Cody considers getting his own apartment away from all the noise, but he’s also not sure what he would do without it.

Cody dodges around Echo’s chair as the five year old pushes himself out of it to go for seconds, carefully cradling the mugs in his hands so as to not spill them when Fives follows after his twin seconds later. One of the mugs is placed in front of Rex as the blond tries to coax Tup to finish his formula, before Cody moves to join his father at the island.

“Buir! Hardcase is on his phone!” Dogma tattles, and gets a hiss from his cousin in response.

“Hardcase,” Jango scolds, “No phones at the breakfast table unless it’s for work.”

“But I’m texting Ani!” Hardcase waves his phone over his head, and the oldest member of the household raises an eyebrow in response to his nephew’s words. “He’s sending me pictures of Threepio and Artoo!”

“Anakin can wait until after breakfast.”

Hardcase pouts, “But _Buir_!”

“ _Hamilton_.”

“ _Fine_.” The eleven year old whines, but tucks the device away.

Off to the side, Echo makes a noise of complaint, flailing, his face a picture of betrayal as he turns to the greatest authority in the house. “ _Grampa_! Fives stole my waffle!”

“Did _not_!”

“Did so!” Echo accuses, pointing at the syrup smeared across his twin’s chubby cheeks as if it were undeniable proof to the crime committed, and Fives gasps dramatically in the way that Cody knows means he’s lying through his ass.

Fives had, unfortunately, inherited his father’s lying skills.

Which were nonexistent.

“ _Fives_ ,” Buir says over the noise, “Give your brother back his waffle.”

“He already ate it!” Echo wails, and Cody watches as Rex and Jango heave identical sighs into their coffee.

“I’ll make more waffles.” Waxer leaps in to stop the argument, and Cody nods in thanks as the sixteen year old hurries to the freezer to pull out another yellow box of Eggos.

“And Fives won’t be getting any more. If he’s still hungry he can have eggs or toast.” Rex speaks up, sending his oldest a scolding glance that makes the five year old scuff his sock clad foot on the floor with a pout. “He’s also going to apologize to his brother for taking his food, aren’t you, _Fievel_?”

“Sorry, Echo.” Fives mumbles, retreating back to the table like a scolded puppy.

“‘Scuse me.” Closest to the toaster, Boba scoffs as Waxer comes towards him, slapping a spoonful of scrambled eggs onto a piece of buttered toast, shaking the ketchup bottle and squirting a shape onto the mess before adding a second slice of toasted bread. The nineteen year old stubbornly refuses to move out of the way, but bristles when Buir’s gaze lands on him.

“Don’t block the kitchen appliances, Boba.” Buir informs the third oldest of his children, “There are other places you can eat your sandwich.”

“Fine.” Boba grumbles, shooting a glare at Waxer before stomping over to the round booth in the corner of the dining room and sliding into it, glaring at Kix and Jesse when they stare at him.

Within a few minutes, Echo has a new waffle to replace the one his brother plundered and any slight is instantly forgiven. Another waffle is placed onto a Minnie Mouse plate and placed in front of Numa, who’s sugar has been taken and documented, and she waits long enough for Boil to pour her sugar-free berry syrup onto the Eggo before she attacks it with gusto, babbling cheerful nonsense in broken French and English.

Cody sighs, taking another mouthful of his coffee, “Who’s all coming tonight?” He asks his father, mentally plotting out the set-up they’d need to make in the backyard.

“Fox and Bly said yes.” Jango says, and Cody nods. It means Wolffe would be coming as well, since their cousin tended to stay at their place whenever he was visiting, claiming it as better for his hounds, but Cody knows that it’s just because the gruff man preferred the quiet. “Colt is bringing Grey and Styles, and he’s picking up Hevy, Cutup, and Bait from Cut’s.” At least five other kids to play with will wear everyone out, and the kid’ll sleep easily tonight. “Everyone else is busy.” His father takes a sip from his coffee, studying Cody with the dark brown eyes he shared with the majority of his sons. “Though-”

The phone rings - an uncommon event - and Cody stands to answer it on instinct.

“Fett residence.” He speaks over the noise, “This is Cody.”

The line is quiet for a moment, before a familiarly accented voice begins to speak, _“Ah, good morning, Cody.”_

Cody straightens instinctively, shooting a wide-eyed look towards his father, “Obi-Wan!” He greets in surprise, and Jango stares back at him, eyebrows arched. “ _Uh_ \- I didn’t know you knew this number.”

 _“Jango gave it to me?”_ Obi-Wan hesitates, _“I hope I’m not interrupting anything.”_

“No! No, just breakfast.”

_“I can call back later.”_

“No, it’s fine.” Cody tries not to squeak, “I’ve already finished, what do you need?”

 _“Well,”_ Obi-Wan pauses, and Cody can faintly make out the noise of another muffled voice speaking to the redhead on his end, _“Anakin insisted that I call. He was texting with Hardcase earlier.”_

“Yeah, Dad made him put the phone away, told him he could keep texting him after he ate.” Cody says apologetically, hoping Anakin hadn’t gotten on his brother’s case when Hardcase didn’t respond to him.

Obi-Wan laughs, _“That’s what I told him probably happened.”_ His voice is amused, and Cody can feel heat in his cheeks. _“Well, Hardcase told him that we should bring Threepio tonight, and I just wanted to make sure that it would be okay with Jango.”_

Cody blinks, brain short circuiting momentarily, “Bring… Threepio?” He echoes, and hears Obi-Wan hum over the line. “ _Tonight_?”

 _“Yes, his dog. If it’s not possible, I completely understand.”_ Obi-Wan pauses again, _“It’s not been cancelled, has it? Jango told me to come for four?”_

Jango is there suddenly, plucking the phone from Cody’s numb fingers and nudging his stupefied oldest to the side, “Good morning, Obi-Wan.” His father greets, and goes silent before responding, “No, no, barbeque is still happening. Cody just hasn’t fully woken up yet I’m afraid.” The man skillfully ignores Cody’s glare as he laughs at whatever Obi-Wan responds with, “I’m sure whatever you bring will be fine. Yes, the dog can come, though - how well does he play with others? Wolffe has two of his own that he always brings - wolfdogs, rescues, but very well trained. Boost and Sinker are gentle giants unless they’re on the hunt.” He snorts, “Of course, maybe he might teach my boys some manners.” Buir hums a few times, “Of course, see you tonight, goodbye.”

He hangs up and turns to meet Cody’s eyes, and Cody wants to shake the man, “What did you _do_?”

“I invited Obi-Wan and his family to join us for dinner tonight.”

Cody wants to scream, but settles for a choked off wail, “Why would you _do_ that?!”

Buir just shrugs smugly, taking a long drink from his coffee, and Cody hopes he chokes on it.


	11. [Month 4] Ring The Dinner Bell (Obi-Wan)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obi-Wan arrives at the Fett house for dinner

Obi-Wan’s van is absolutely loaded with food. Originally, he had just planned to make a couple dozen scotch pies and some shortbread cookies, but as soon as Zǔfù had gotten wind of his plan, he couldn’t let it stand without adding plenty of Chinese dishes, scolding Obi-Wan for ignoring a part of his culture. Egg rolls, lo mein, orange chicken, a variety of dumplings and wontons, and dozens of pork buns were added steadily to what Obi-Wan had made - his grandfather using the time he usually put aside for gossiping with Mister Sinube and Madam Nu down the hall to instead take over the kitchen when Obi-Wan wasn’t there to see it.

Apparently, Anakin and Ahsoka had returned from the park with Padmé to see the wide assortment, and the children had leaped at the opportunity to add things from their own cultures, turning it into a lesson on foods from around the world. At that point, Mister Sinube and Madam Nu were recruited, and Obi-Wan returned from work to find baleadas, gumbo, and baklava added to the pile. Madam Nu had even thrown in a zwetschgenkuchen pie that had opened a challenge to Mister Sinube to make his own pie, which had ended up being a masterfully made spanakopita that had been delivered into Obi-Wan’s hands.

Apparently the challenge had also made its rounds through the other elderly tenants in the building, because Obi-Wan had woken up sunday morning to find a dozen tins of different kinds of cookies piled in front of his door when he had gone to take the garbage out. At least Jango had found the whole story hilarious when he had shared it over the phone after Anakin had begged to take Threepio to the Fetts, saying that Hardcase had told him it was okay.

So at three thirty, after making sure Artoo had enough food and water to last him the next couple hours, Obi-Wan loads the van full of food, collects his grandfather, siblings, and dog, and they set out towards the Fett property. The final stretch is a long, winding driveway to reach the Fett home, and Obi-Wan’s hands are clenched on the steering wheel as he tries to chase away his anxiety.

Today is the day.

He recognizes the two vans the Fetts had driven to the park, but there’s also another, different, van, a motorcycle, and and three cars parked in the driveway, all in good condition, and Obi-Wan lets out a nervous huff of breath as he puts his own van into park. Anakin is out the door the first chance he gets, darting towards the massive farmhouse taking up a portion of the land, Threepio following loyally behind his master. Obi-Wan gets a squirming Ahsoka out of her seat next, just on time to hear Anakin’s hollered greeting towards Hardcase and Dogma, followed by the deep barking of dogs.

Obi-Wan turns to call out after Anakin, but instead he gets half a fright at the sight of the two massive hounds looming over his younger brother, and he realizes that they must be the wolfdogs Jango had warned him about when he catches sight of the familiar one-eyed Wolffe following after the massive gray beasts. Mouths that could probably bite Anakin in half are instead snuffling at his clothes and hair curiously, tails wagging, and he can hear Anakin’s giggles from his place beside the van.

Wolffe meets his gaze and nods in greeting, then barks at his hounds to, “Lay down!”

“Doggies!” Ahsoka wiggles in delight, and Obi-Wan numbly lets her down onto the ground, and the little girl immediately darts over to the dogs as well, her little buns bouncing with every step. They simply continue to lay where they are, tails thumping against the pavement as Ahsoka starts excitedly patting them, running her little hands through their fur.

Obi-Wan hesitates momentarily, watching the two hounds calmly allowing his siblings to pet them, then lets out a slow breath to calm his heart rate, moving to help his grandfather from the van. He gets a light smack to his shins for it once the old man is on his feet, and Obi-Wan just rolls his eyes fondly as Zǔfù stubbornly grabs one of the bags of food, and hobbles towards the house, grumbling under his breath in Mandarin.

“Need any help?” Obi-Wan nearly startles when someone speaks behind him, glancing over his shoulder to see Cody watching him, and he blinks in surprise before smiling at him.

“I wouldn’t be against it.” He gestures towards the piles of tupperware and coolers, and the sight makes Cody snort. “Grandfather may have gone a little overboard.” Obi-Wan states dryly as the taller man leans past him to tug one of the larger coolers from the trunk, lifting it with one hand. Obi-Wan’s eyes admittedly linger on his firm biceps, before he moves his gaze back to the van.

It takes a couple trips, but eventually they get everything moved to the tables set up behind the house, quietly discussing classes and course work between them. As they unload the food Cody introduces him to the other members there. Obi-Wan meets the Ti’s, consisting of Jango’s brother Colt and his wife Shaak, their sons Grey and Styles - twelve and nine respectively - are running around playing with Anakin, Hardcase, Dogma, and Nine. He also gets to meet six year old twins Hevy and Cutup, and their half-brother, three year old Bait - the sons of another one of Jango’s brothers, Cut, who hadn’t come to any sort of family gatherings in years apparently - who have migrated over to Fives, Echo, Numa, and Ahsoka. Obi-Wan also finally gets to meet the last three members of the main Fett branch, nineteen year old Boba, and fifteen year old Kix and Jesse - who are not twins, according to Cody, and have a few months between them. Cody shares a couple stories about each of the people he introduces him to, little funny tidbits about who pushed who into the pond last year, and who got tricked with the most recent pranks, and Obi-Wan finds himself leaning against him as he laughs.

Eventually, Cody gets called away to help finish some set up, and Obi-Wan finds himself standing alone again, just watching as the family around him milled about and talked, and he finds his words caught in his throat. He’s never seen such a close family, and he finds his own history with familial bonds lacking in the face of it. Qui-Gon never would have thrown something like this, too busy with his work that had him flying from continent to continent, leaving Obi-Wan behind to be raised by his maternal grandfather. Feemor had already been making his own way in life when Obi-Wan had been born, being twenty five years older than him, and the less said about _Xanatos_ the better. Qui-Gon’s own father, Obi-Wan’s grandfather, had disowned him as soon as Obi-Wan had begun transitioning, and while he still sent funds for Anakin and Ahsokas’ care, they hadn’t had any sort of contact since Obi-Wan was seventeen - the man had even gone so far as to not even attend his own son’s _funeral_ after the accident, citing too much work.

One hand rises to his stomach, and Obi-Wan gently presses against the slight baby bump that had begun to form, hidden as it is by the loose cardigan he had thrown over top of his turtleneck before he had left. This is his child’s family, and Obi-Wan can at least rest easy knowing that the little life growing inside of him will be loved - he’s promised himself that his baby would never have to feel like they were never good enough, that they’d never know what it felt like to be set aside for something ‘more important’.

“I owe you an apology.” Obi-Wan barely stiffens in surprise when Jango speaks, sliding over to stand next to him. The older man is watching him with the brown eyes he shared with his sons, and there’s something in his face that Obi-Wan can’t read. “I jumped to conclusions about you, and I was wrong.” The man sighs, and Obi-Wan stays silent to let the man collect his thoughts. “I’m not a paragon of goodness, Obi-Wan. I’m a hard man, and I was never a good man either - the one thing I care about in this world is my family, and I can be ruthless when it comes to protecting them. A lot of the women I slept around with weren’t the best people either, but I took responsibility when I got them pregnant, because it was as much my mistake as theirs.” His eyes shift from Obi-Wan’s to linger on where Jesse and Kix sit, and something sad and angry enters his eyes. “I jumped to a conclusion with you that I shouldn’t have, and you didn’t deserve it.”

Confused, Obi-Wan just pats him on the hand, “Apology accepted.”

Jango huffs out a breath, “It’s been a hard few months, after what the Kryze girl did to Rex and Tup, and I was… _scared_ \- that it would repeat itself. It’s not an excuse, but it is a reason.” He meets Obi-Wan’s eyes again, “That fear put me in a situation that set off some of my own issues. I gave myself time to think about it, after our talk, and I realized that I was wrong.” He lets out a long sigh, “I realized that my offer came out wrong, I wasn’t threatening you when I invited you to come. Arla always told me that I didn’t think before I spoke. You don’t have to tell Cody today, if you’d prefer.”

Obi-Wan blinks in surprise at the offer, feeling a little like he had entered the twilight zone, “No - no, I’m going to tell him. He deserves to know.”

“ _Yeah_.” The man swallows, eyes moving to the two teenagers again, and his face is a picture of guilt. “Jesse’s mother never told me she was pregnant until she wanted money for her addictions - she’d only let me see him if I’d give her that money, and… I made a mistake. I didn’t know Jesse existed until he was three, and I didn’t take him from her until he was six. I trusted her to look after him, because she was his mother and, unlike the others, didn’t want to let me take him in. I shouldn’t have trusted her.”

Obi-Wan can read between the lines, and his fingers curl into the fabric of his shirt, over the little life inside of him, protectively, his face paling. “You thought I’d -” He can’t even finish the sentence, the mere thought of hurting his child, _any_ child, making bile rise in his throat.

“Yes - maybe - and if I had seen any hints of you doing anything of the sort, I was ready to take the baby from you. I don’t want to put my trust in the wrong person ever again.” Jango admits, “But I was wrong, so I apologize for thinking the worst of you. The way you reacted to my offer of money cemented it in my mind.”

Obi-Wan swallows, unsure of how to respond to that. It _hurt_ , knowing that his child’s grandfather would think so lowly of him that he’d hurt a child, or use them for money, but he can see what made Jango so suspicious in the first place and he can admit he’s glad that the man had shared something so personal with him when he hadn’t had to, to clear the air between them. Obi-Wan never would have known what thoughts had been running through his head, so having the man come clean about them was definitely a show of trust. “Well, thank you for trusting me, I suppose.” He says slowly, “I don’t blame you for being wary, you didn’t know me or how I’d act, and we can’t control how we react to trauma.” Obi-Wan blinks, then hesitantly reaches out to take Jango’s hand and press it against the small bump that was the only outward sign of the child growing inside of him. “Thank you for wanting to protect them.”

Because no matter how hurt Obi-Wan was, he was glad that the little unborn life would be protected.

“Well,” Jango’s voice is gruff, but he doesn’t pull his hand away, “You’re Clan now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone wanna guess how hungry I was when writing this lmao


	12. [Month 4] The Truth Comes Out (Cody)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obi-Wan manages to talk to Cody

Dinner goes well, and Cody finds himself once again carefully maneuvered to sit next to Obi-Wan. It doesn’t bother him as much this time, but he can’t quite hide the worried looks he sent the redhead as they ate - he had seen Buir talking to him earlier, and while he isn’t sure what his father had been saying to him, Cody can see that it’s left Obi-Wan pale and quiet. Cody knows that his father can be protective of all of them, but the habit had somehow gotten worse in the last four months since Tup was left with them, and Cody had stumbled back to the house with a horrible hangover - he just hopes Jango hadn’t said anything to upset the younger man. But his father’s body language didn’t carry any aggressiveness when he spoke with Obi-Wan as they ate, in fact the man had almost seemed worried, and even a little guilty, as they exchanged quiet conversation in Mandarin that Cody couldn’t follow, but it made Obi-Wan relax steadily.

“Kote,” He looks up from the delicious pork bun he had managed to swipe from the food Obi-Wan had brought to see his father looking at him, apparently no longer talking with the redhead because Obi-Wan was no longer at the table. He must have slipped away while Cody hadn’t been looking. “Think you could go grab more napkins?” Buir gestures to where the kids are sitting, and Cody winces at the sight of the food smeared across their little faces.

“‘Course, Buir.” Cody stands, swallowing the last of the pork bun and snatching a handful of cookies before making his way back across the lawn and towards the house. He slips into the kitchen through the screen door, then startles faintly when he finds Obi-Wan of all people sitting at the counter, a mug of tea in his hands, cardigan left behind, and staring blankly at the wall.

The redhead looks up at the sound of the door clattering shut, blinking at him like he had just woken up, “Oh, hello, Cody.” He’s caught in the golden sun beam coming in from the back window, turning his hair into flame as dust motes sparkle around him, and Cody’s mouth goes dry.

“I -” He shakes himself, and states, rather dumbly, “ _Uh_ \- napkins.”

Obi-Wan’s mouth quirks up into a smile, “I’m afraid I can’t help you there, Jango only told me where your kettle and mugs were.” He holds up the mug of tea as a prop - a familiar mug with a golden sun cheerfully painted on it - then he sets it down again. “Cody, do you have a moment? I need to talk to you.” Without much thought, Cody agrees, because he doesn’t think he has enough brain power to do anything else when Obi-Wan looks so damn gorgeous sitting in _his_ kitchen, drinking tea out of _his_ mug like he belongs there, and he slides into the stool next to the redhead. Obi-Wan goes quiet, studying his tea, an odd expression on his face, “I -” He pauses, swallows, and Cody can only stare at him in confusion as he seems to struggle for words. “Blast it.” He finally growls, wrenching his head away from Cody’s mug to meet his eyes instead, expression blazing almost as brightly as his hair, “I’m pregnant, Cody.”

If his brain hadn’t been broken before, it is now.

Cody’s thoughts stutter to a stop, and Cody can only stare, mouth open but unable to form any words.

“I’ve been trying to tell you since I found out, but I never could.” Obi-Wan is rambling, fingers tapping against the counter top, “It’s well - it’s a lot harder than movies make you believe - and I could never work up the courage to get you alone.” Cody still can’t form the words to respond, just letting the redhead’s rapid voice wash over him.

_Pregnant._

“And then Jango talked to me, and he told me I should come tonight and tell you - I figured it was the best chance I had, because you should hear it from me - not from him.”

“...What -” Cody stutters, feeling faint - _one thing at a time_ , he tells himself. “Why would I be hearing it from him?”

Obi-Wan blinks, looking startled, but says, “It’s not important.”

Okay, Cody could deal with _that_ later.

“ _Pregnant_?” He finally manages to choke out, “Is that possible?”

“Obviously.” The redhead grouses, and Cody manages a half hysterical laugh in response.

“Right.” He murmurs, doubling over to press his forehead against the counter and try to collect his breath, “ _Right_. Yeah. Okay.”

“I- Cody, are you alright?” A warm hand presses against his back. A hand that could take down a full grown man in seconds, Cody remembers a little feverishly, and could probably snap him in half if he tried - _holy shit_ , why was this man so _goddamn attractive_.

And also pregnant.

With _Cody’s_ child - because why else would he be telling him?

“Just-” He manages to gasp out, “Just give me a second.” The hand stays, gentle and grounding, between his shoulder blades, and Cody needs a moment to just wheeze, trying to slow his heart rate. “Pregnant.”

“Yes.”

“ _Us_?” Cody lifts his head, meeting Obi-Wan’s gray-blue eyes right as something insecure passes through the other man’s expression.

“If you’d like.” He says quietly, gaze flitting away from Cody’s nervously as he withdraws his hand to fiddle with his fingers, and Cody finds himself missing the warmth. “You don’t need to… have a part, if you don’t want to.”

“I can?” Cody asks numbly, and Obi-Wan nods anxiously.

“If you’d like.” The redhead repeats, hands moving to tap on the counter again, and Cody reaches out before he can stop himself, taking a hold of one of his hands and squeezing to offer some sort of comfort.

“I would.” He breaths, barely a whisper, and Obi-Wan looks at him from under his copper lashes, biting his lip. Gently, Obi-Wan returns the hold, squeezing his hand back before drawing it towards himself, and Cody can’t help the widening of his eyes when he’s guided under the other man’s shirt to rest against the warm skin on his abdomen. His heart stutters again, and Cody glances down; he can’t see his hand through Obi-Wan’s layers of clothes, but he can feel the slight roundness of his stomach that hadn’t been there four months ago.

 _A baby bump_.

A part of Cody just wants to slump bonelessly against the other man, to bury his face in his neck and hold him tight, but he knows that they don’t have that kind of relationship - _not yet_ , a part of him whispers - and it probably wouldn’t be welcomed. Blinking away the burn of tears, Cody looks up to meet Obi-Wan’s eyes once more as his other hand moves to grasp the bottom of the redhead’s shirt, “Can I-?” He nods in response to the unfinished question, and Cody gently begins to push up the soft fabric of his brown shirt away, eyes moving back to stare at the pale skin stretching across _their child_ under his hand. It’s barely there, but it is _there_. “ _Oh_.” Cody says faintly, and this time he doesn’t bother fighting away the few tears that drip down his cheeks, a silly grin rising up to meet them. “ _Oh_.”

“I -” Obi-Wan starts, pale hand creeping back up to rest over Cody’s, “I’d like to get to know you, Cody. As friends, and as our child’s other father.”

Cody looks up, blinking a little dumbly as the words rattle around in his head, and it takes him a moment to be able to form any sort of response. “Okay.” Obi-Wan grips his hand, smiling at him, and Cody lets out a slow breath, “Yeah. That’ll work.” He may want to be more than friends, but if Obi-Wan doesn’t, he’ll follow his lead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cody's brain machine broke


	13. [Month 4] Looking For Answers (Rex)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rex goes looking for Cody

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy birthday to my asshole baby brother who, in 2008, told me that "girl's aren't allowed to like Star Wars" - who's laughing now bitch

Cody’s acting _weird_.

Ever since dinner, Cody had been walking around like his head was in the clouds, and it wasn’t like him - if Rex hadn’t known his older brother as well as he did, he’d think he’d gotten a quickie while he’d been in the house looking for napkins, that he never ended up bringing back with him, but he knows that that kind of thing just wasn’t _Cody_. Cody is slow, he’s careful, and he wasn’t the type to have sex - even with the pretty redhead he had been pining over for _months_ \- when the rest of the family could walk in at any time. Rex knows Cody as well as he knows himself; there’s only months between them, and Rex had grown up with Cody as if they were twins, attached at the hip from diapers, and for four years it was just Jango, Cody, and Rex until Jango fell in love with the woman who would marry him and give birth to Boba. When their stepmother died, Cody and Rex had been eight, and they had watched their father fall apart; Cody had really stepped up then, he’d taken his responsibility as the oldest and cranked it up to the max. He had taken control then, while their Buir spiraled, and continued to do so even after the man put himself back together again.

Cody had been the one Rex had always turned to, he was the one who had stayed in Rex’s corner through every bump in their life. Cody was the one who Rex had gone to in high school when his girlfriend at the time had come to him and told him that she was pregnant and planning on putting the baby up for adoption, it had been Cody who had supported him when he decided to take Fives and Echo in and raise them himself when they were born, and not just let Buir adopt them himself. It had been Cody who supported his choice to drop out of high school for a year until he could get into the motion of being the father of a pair of fussy twins. It had been Cody who had talked Jango down from hunting Bo down and tearing her apart after she had left him and Tup without a word. Rex has no doubt that Jango supports him too, but he had shown his support in a different way that had often made Rex feel like he was being undermined, his choices taken away, and it was Cody who had lost his temper and chewed their father out for it every single time.

Cody’s been there for Rex through their entire life, stalwart and supportive, and Rex has done his best to return the favour, so when he sees Cody’s strange behaviour, it’s an easy decision on Rex’s part to get answers. He has to wait until the kids are in bed, of course, but once everyone is down and out, Rex slips out of his room and makes for where he had last seen his older brother.

He finds him outside, but he’s not alone, and Rex lingers by the screen door, listening.

“-can’t _believe_ you!” Cody is hissing furiously, “What gave you the _right_ to take away his choices about _his_ body?”

“You had a right to know!” Buir responds, and Cody’s answer is an angry growl.

“That doesn’t mean that you could take away his agency and order him to tell me when _you_ wanted him to.”

“I know that I was in the wrong but-”

“What would you have done if our roles were reversed, Buir?” Cody asks dangerously, and Rex stills, heart pounding. “If _I_ was pregnant and Obi-Wan’s father cornered me in a place where he had all the power over me and took away my choice and agency? If he threatened to take away _my_ child, knowing that I didn’t have the money or power to fight back?” Jango doesn’t respond, and Rex hears Cody scoff, “You would have torn apart anyone who tried.”

“I didn’t want you to get hurt, Kote.”

“So it’s fine for you to hurt Obi-Wan instead?” Cody’s voice pitches softer, but the words are no less cutting, and Rex leans against the wall, feeling like the rug’s been pulled out from under his feet. “I _know_ you’re trying to look out for me, Buir, but that was cruel of you. If you try anything like that again, I’ll _leave -_ because that was an _incredibly_ shitty thing to do. If I can’t trust you around the father of my child, then how can I trust you?”

Their father sounds absolutely wrecked when he speaks, “I’d never hurt you.”

“But you _did_.” Cody replies softly, “You took away his choice regarding our child, you took away my chance to learn about it from Obi-Wan in the way he wanted me to.”

“He had a choice.”

“But did _he_ know that?”

“I’m sorry.”

Cody sighs, “I’m still not happy with you.” He says quietly, “But thank you - for apologizing, for looking out for me and the baby. But you went about it in the wrong way; Obi-Wan may have forgiven you but I’m not going to forget.”

They both of them go quiet again, and Rex -

Rex isn’t sure what to think.

 _Pregnant_ \- stars, Obi-Wan and Cody are pregnant. They’re having a baby, an actual baby. Holy shit.

He suddenly feels very guilty for eavesdropping, but he’s not about to hide what he just did.

Rex rests his head on the wall for only a moment, before he pushes himself up and out the door. Buir and Cody stand a few meters apart, and Cody’s back is to them, but Rex can see the tightness in his shoulders and the shaking in his clenched fists. Jango is slumped against the side of the house, looking worn and unsettled, and the smallest of flinches runs through his frame at Rex’s entrance.

Cody lets out an explosive sigh, hands rising to run through his short curls and rest against the back of his head, before he turns around, dark brown eyes flashing with restrained anger that gives away to silent defeat. “Rex,” He mumbles quietly, “How much of that did you hear?”

“I got here around the same time as _I can’t believe you_.” Rex admits, shrugging sheepishly - even if he wanted to hide the fact that he was listening, he’s a terrible liar - and Cody’s hand moves to rub down his face instead. “So - _uh_ \- pregnant?”

“Yeah.” Cody huffs, rubbing the back of his neck in the way he’s always done when he gets too worked up, like his anger has made his muscles cramp painfully. “Pregnant.”

“It’s yours?”

A small grin quirks his brother’s lip in faint amusement, like he did when Rex would say something extraordinarily stupid and tone deaf, and Cody rolls his eyes. “I’m inclined to believe Obi-Wan that it’s ours.”

“Ah.” Rex says dumbly, strolling forward to grip the back of his brother’s neck and tap their foreheads together for a long moment, offering some sort of support to his reeling brother. Then, because he's a good brother, he defaults to teasing, “Is there going to be any wedding bells in the future?”

Cody rolls his eyes again, “No - he wants to be friends.”

“Uh - hate to break it to you, Codes, but the way you’ve been looking at him isn’t what I’d call _friendship eyes_.” Rex points out, “And _none of us_ missed the total boner you were trying to hide when your pretty red haired lit nerd turned out to be a total badass who punches people in the face and gets into brawls.” His brother’s cheeks darken, and his older brother glares at him, “Seriously, vod, that is not the way you look at _friends_.”

“He wants us to be friends.” Cody’s voice goes firm, and Rex raises his hands in surrender. “And I’m going to respect that.”

 _Doesn’t mean you don’t want it to be more_ , Rex wants to say.

His brother stares him down for a few more moments, before the sound of a phone chiming draws his attention away, and Cody is slipping his cell from his pocket, glancing at it. “Oh.” An odd expression crosses his older brother’s face, surprised and tender, before he’s blinking it away. “It’s Obi-Wan.” Cody glances up, eyes wide, and Rex can see his thoughts running a mile a minute. “He’s asking me if I want to come with him to his appointment? What should I do? Do I say yes?” He seems vaguely panicked, “What kind of appointment? He’s not saying.”

“I’m assuming a gynecologist.” Jango speaks up, and Cody blinks.

“A what?”

Their father gives them both a look that screams that he can't _believe_ that they don't know what he's talking about, “Doctor that specializes in reproductive health and pregnancies.” He rubs a hand across his jaw, “He’s just reached four months, right? That means he’s out of the first trimester. If it’s the twentieth week, then it’s likely Obi-Wan is asking you to come for the ultrasound. But then again it could just be a prenatal check up.” Cody shoots Rex a confused glance, and Rex can only offer him an aborted shrug - neither of his partners had wanted him involved in the whole _pregnancy_ part of being pregnant; Bo hadn’t even told him, and Abigail hadn’t wanted him around - he has no idea what any of this means either. “When’s the appointment?”

“Next Wednesday?”

Jango squints, mumbling under his breath, counting fingers, “Alright… Okay, you’re at fourteen weeks if my math is right. Maybe fifteen… you’re somewhere between the size of a nectarine and a grapefruit.” He dissolves into quiet muttering again.

“What’s fruits got anything to do with it?” Cody mumbles under his breath, and Rex can’t help but snort, then coughs when his brother slants him a pissy look and elbows him in the side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to X, who's comment inspired most of the Cody-Jango conversation here!


	14. [Month 4] Making Friends (Obi-Wan)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obi-Wan decides to do good on the offer of become friends

Coming clean to Cody feels like a catalyst.

It’s a metaphorical weight off of his shoulders, and had given Obi-Wan the courage to open up to his brother and sister as well, sitting them down and telling them about the baby on it’s way. They’d taken it well; Anakin had needed the comfort of being told that _no, the baby isn’t going to replace you_ but he’d gotten used to it afterwards, and decided that he was going to be the _best uncle ever_. Ahsoka had, of course, been excited to no longer be the baby of the family, and had taken to babbling to Obi-Wan’s stomach about every little thing that had happened to her during the day - it’s been really touching, and it’s definitely _not_ made Obi-Wan cry. Zǔfù had taken it as permission to smugly share the fact that he was about to become a great-grandfather to his bingo group, and Obi-Wan had since become nearly overrun by well-wishing elders shoving knitted baby things into his arms. He probably already has enough booties and caps in various colours to last him the first year of the baby’s life, and it doesn’t seem like anyone intends to slow down either.

It feels like Obi-Wan can breathe a little easier now, and it’s even lessened some of the stress he’s been under; he feels lighter as he goes through his day now. Maybe it’s because he’s into the second trimester, but he feels a little more energized, and a little less like he’s about to come apart at the seams. Going to campus doesn’t feel like a train wreck waiting to happen anymore, because he doesn’t have to deal with the panic that had started to overwhelm him every time he saw a Fett.

It also makes approaching Cody a lot easier.

When he slips into the cafeteria, Obi-Wan easily catches sight of Cody and Rex sitting together near the window, their body languages obvious to their bantering. Hefting his bag higher up his shoulder, Obi-Wan takes a slow breath, and walks towards them.

“Hello,” He greets, and both brothers look up in surprise. Obi-Wan offers them a small smile, “May I join you?”

“Uh-” Cody seems to stutter, before quickly removing his bag from the seat beside him and pulling the chair itself out, his cheeks darkening. “Of course!”

Obi-Wan smiles again, sliding into the offered seat and hooking his messenger bag across the back, “Thank you.” He looks up to see Rex watching him, “Hello, Rex.”

“Obi-Wan.” The blond quirks a small grin, his tone playful. “What’s the occasion?”

Obi-Wan raises an eyebrow, pulling out his thermos, “No occasion.” He assures, twirling his chopsticks between his fingers, “Just thought I’d join you.” He tilts his head questioningly, “Though I can always sit elsewhere if you’d prefer.”

“No!” Cody speaks up, and Obi-Wan turns his head to meet the other man’s brown eyes, “You can stay.” The dark haired man swallows, “How’re you doing?”

“Oh,” Obi-Wan blinks, cheeks warming just faintly, and he hides it by quickly taking a bite of his noodles. “Well, thank you.”

“The appointing - what kind is it?” Cody asks awkwardly, flicking his gaze from Obi-Wan to Rex, and back.

“Just a prenatal visit.” Obi-Wan says, “I’ve been trying to have one every other week, when I can - Doctor Che’s recommendation.” He shrugs, “There’s a chance for complications that she wants to keep an eye on.”

Cody straightens, and Obi-Wan can see alarm in his eyes, “ _Complications_?” He echoes in distress, expression tightening, and Obi-Wan pats him on the shoulder.

“Genetics.” He clarifies softly, letting his hand linger only a few moments longer before withdrawing it and turning his attention to his lunch. “My mother had a tough pregnancy, so she just wants to be careful.”

“About the appointment - ” Cody starts hesitantly, and Obi-Wan meets his eyes again, “I was thinking; we could make it a day trip? Get some lunch, maybe start getting some supplies?” Obi-Wan blinks, opening his mouth and closing it again as he feels a blush warming his cheeks, and Cody seems to grow even more flustered when he sees his expression. “As friends.” He seems to tack on at the end, a little lamely, and Obi-Wan can hear Rex’s snort.

“Smooth, vod.” The blond says in amusement, then grunts when Cody’s eyes narrow at him, and Obi-Wan can only assume that he had gotten kicked under the table.

“Well - okay.” Obi-Wan says, “I’m already taking the day off - it sounds lovely.” Cody blinks at him, and Obi-Wan feels his cheeks warming again. He snaps his eyes back to his lunch, “As friends.” He adds faintly, ignoring Rex’s muffled snickers.

“Right, friends.” Cody echoes awkwardly, and Rex wheezes around another round of cackles. “I’ll - uh - pick you up? In the morning?”

“Alright.” Obi-Wan has to fight to keep his voice even, cursing himself for making the whole thing awkward.

“Okay.” They fall into a stilted silence only interrupted by Rex’s giggles.

“Say,” Obi-Wan chirps a little desperately, grasping for a change of subject as he turns to riffle through his bag and pull out a tupperware container. “You liked the pork buns, right?” He shoves the small container into Cody’s hands, cheeks burning. “Here, these are for you. We had some leftovers from dinner last night, so I thought you’d like them.”

“Sweet!” A boisterous voice rises above the din, and Obi-Wan winces slightly as Quinlan Vos makes himself known, followed by the noise of a table being pushed across the floor as his childhood friend starts making more space and expanding the surface. “Are those Master Yoda’s pork buns?”

“They’re not for you.” Obi-Wan sniffs, and Quinlan pouts at him.

“Rude, Kenobi!” Then the other man turns his attention onto the Fetts, “You gonna introduce me to your hot friends, Obes?”

“You already know who they are.” Obi-Wan deadpans, then glowers when he swipes his thermos from his hands to inspect the contents. “If you eat that you need to buy me more lunch, Vos.”

“Awesome.” Quinlan pulls a fork out of his bag and immediately starts digging into the lo mein, leaving Obi-Wan to just sigh in exasperation and retrieve a granola bar from his pocket. “Whatcha want, babe?”

Obi-Wan rolls his eyes, and next to him he can feel Cody stiffen almost unnoticeably, “Two cheeseburgers.”

Quinlan pauses, looking at him in confusion, “ _You_ want a _burger_ \- _two_ burgers?”

“That’s what I said.” He lifts his chin and stares his friend down in challenge.

“That’s… oddly unlike you.” Quinlan says slowly, lowering the thermos, “You sick or something, Obi? Should I take you to the nurse? Get Bant?”

“I’m fine -”

“Actually fine, or _my arm is broken but I’m too stubborn to say anything_ fine?”

“ _Actually fine_ , Quinlan.” Obi-Wan purposefully kicks him under the table, “Now go get me my food.”

“Jeeze, demanding.” Quinlan whines, but stands anyway and makes his way towards the main cafeteria, mumbling under his breath in disbelief. “ _Cheeseburgers_?”

Obi-Wan lets out an explosive sigh, before offering Cody and Rex a small smile, “I apologize for Quinlan. He can be a bit…” He hesitates, trying to find the right word, “ _Much_.”

“He has a reputation.” Cody says slowly, and Obi-Wan can’t quite stop the snort that rises in response,

“That’s putting it lightly.”

“What’s this about a broken arm?” Rex asks, perking up in amusement, and Obi-Wan huffs out a small laugh. “And why’s he so confused about you wanting a burger?”

“Just a bit of an accident while we were in secondary.” He shakes his head fondly, “Completely Quinlan’s fault, of course.”

“Of course.” Cody agrees with a drawl, and Obi-Wan pats him on the shoulder again with a small laugh.

“Obviously - it can _always_ be blamed on Quinlan.” He grins, “And I’ve never really liked burgers, but it seems like the baby does.”

Cody laughs, leaning back in his chair, rolling his eyes, “It’s the Fett genes.”

“Is that so?” Obi-Wan chuckles, meeting Cody’s gaze with a smile; the light coming in from the window next to him turns his eyes to molten gold, highlighting his russet skin and handsome features. Obi-Wan has to force his gaze away from the other man, and has to remind himself that they’re trying to be _friends_ and that an advance would be unwelcome, “Well, we can always hope.”


	15. [Month 4] Mornings (Cody)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cody mentally prepares for his Not-Date

Wednesday dawns, and Cody is up bright and early, throwing together some oatmeal and fruit for the kids so that they’d get something in their stomach before having to get on the bus, and finishes putting together everyone’s lunches. Buzzing with nervous energy, Cody also starts making Tup’s formula for lack of anything to do as he puts on the coffee and sits down to wait, though he doesn’t have to for long before he hears the sound of alarms going off, followed by the grumbling of annoyed teenagers and whining children. As his family pours into the kitchen, Cody sits back and tries to look like he’s not having a nervous breakdown as he sips his coffee, attempting not to let himself start spiraling into thinking about the worst possible situations that could come from the day and how he’d inevitably fuck it all up.

“Morning, Codes.” Rex greets, sliding into the seat next to him, maneuvering Tup in his arms to offer him the warmed formula. When the baby finally accepts the offered nipple, Rex’s hazel eyes turn to study Cody, “You sure you’re up for today?” He pitches his voice lower, expression turning worried, “You’re looking kind of sick.”

“Just nerves.” Cody murmurs in response, and Rex affectionately shoulders him, “I’ll be fine.”

“What’s going on today?” They’ve caught Waxer’s attention; leaning against the counter, eating an apple, their cousin’s head has turned towards them, dark eyes wide and worried when he catches sight of Cody’s expression. “Are you okay?”

“I’m fine-”

“Cody’s got a date.” Rex interrupts - the little shit - and Waxer’s entire countenance brightens into something Cody knows he can’t deny.

But he tries anyway.

“It’s not a date.” He grumbles, but Waxer continues to beam at him. “I’m taking Obi-Wan to his appointment, and we’re going to get lunch.”

“Sounds like a date.” Jesse chirps, and Cody swings his head around to shoot the teenager a thunderous scowl that’s only met with a fearless smirk, full of dimples and sharp amusement. The little shit knew that Cody couldn’t do anything to him without feeling like a terrible human being, and took advantage of it endlessly. Jesse’s comment, of course, means that everyone wants to say something about his love life, and Cody suddenly has brothers, cousins, and nephews clamouring around him.

“Is Obi-Wan sick?” Nine asks worriedly, voice rising above the questions Cody is trying to field from all sides, and Cody turns to meet his wide eyes. “Is he gonna be okay?”

“He’s not sick.” He assures, but Nine’s worry has set off Fives and Echo, who turn tearful eyes onto Cody. “He’s _fine_.”

“Obi wouldn’t be going to see a doctor if he was fine!” Fives says shrilly, and Cody almost wants to slam his head against the counter.

Looks like he wasn’t wiggling out of this conversation.

“Obi-Wan’s going to be fine, Fives.” Rex soothes, “Cody just wants to help him out.”

“Why’s Obi going to the doctor?” Echo pipes up, turning big hazel eyes - the only physical difference between him and Fives - to Cody’s, looking like he’s about to cry.

 _Shit_ , Cody doesn’t want to make him cry.

“It’s for the baby!” Cody blurts, then immediately kicks himself when every single pair of eyes in the kitchen swings towards him.

“Smooth, vod.” Rex mutters into his mug, right before the room explodes into noise again.

Kix chokes on his coffee, Jesse drops his spoon in shock as Boil coughs next to him, and Waxer lets loose an excited little shriek that Numa quickly echoes. The kids have varying expressions of confusion on their faces, and Boba sneers.

“I thought _you_ were supposed to be the responsible one.” The nineteen year old snarks, and Cody shoots him a sharp look that only gets a mocking scoff in return as his younger brother stands and saunters out of the kitchen.

“Are you having a baby, Uncle Cody?” Echo asks in excitement, eyes wide and shining, but no longer tearful at least, and Cody shoots Rex an alarmed glance. “Like Tup?”

“Yeah, Kiddo.” Rex answers, ruffling his son’s curly hair, “Like Tup.”

“When’s the baby coming?” Fives asks, bouncing forwards to grip excitedly at Cody’s jeans and beam at him.

“In a couple months, Fiv’ika.” Cody pokes his nephew’s nose, and the boy pouts.

“Why can’t it come _now_? Tup doesn’t have another baby to play with!”

“‘Cause it’s still cooking, Kid.”

Echo gasps, looking genuinely distressed as he glances between Cody and the oven frantically. “Why is the baby cooking?!”

“You’re uncle was trying to be funny, Echo.” Rex assures with a laugh, “There’s no baby cooking going on.” Cody can’t help but snicker into his coffee at the identical betrayed stares the twins send him in response. “The baby needs to grow a little bit more before it can come play with Tup.”

“Oh.” Fives looks disappointed and pouts at them, getting a pat on the head from his father for the expression.

Echo bounces forward to cling to Cody’s side, staring up at him with starry eyes, “I want a baby!”

Rex chokes, and Cody snorts, flicking the five year old’s forehead fondly, “You’ll have to wait a few years for that, Baby Boy.” 

“But Fives has Tup!” Echo pouts at him, and Cody playfully messes up his dark curls and straightens his school uniform.

“Tell you what, I’ll ask Obi-Wan if we can share ours with you.” He glances at the clock, and raises his voice to catch everyone’s attention, “You have ETA ten minutes until your buses arrive.” At least this time the explosion of noise and movement isn’t aimed towards him as everyone scrambles to finish their food and gather their things. Rex snorts fondly, expertly passing Tup into Cody’s arms as he moves to chase down his oldest two and get them bundled up for school.

Cody takes his nephew without complaint, looking down at him and _wondering_.

He’s so small, with a little tan face and a head full of soft black curls that he’s already shown he’s picky about letting scissors anywhere near - which had led to quite a few confused mothers pegging him as a baby girl - and Cody can already count the faint freckles that were sprayed across his little button nose. As Tup blinks up at him with big amber eyes, Cody can’t help but wonder if his child will look like him - like every other Fett in existance - or if it would look like Obi-Wan. Genetically, he knows the odds of the baby taking after Obi-Wan in colouring are low, but he wonders if they’ll have Obi-Wan’s more delicate bone structure paired with Cody’s looks - would they have the Fett nose? Maybe Obi-Wan’s permanent baby face? How many freckles would they have?

Tup squeals at him, babbling happily, and Cody pulls himself out of his thoughts to make a face at the baby.

“Do you think I look funny, Tup?” He asks, mock-serious, taking a gentle hold of the baby’s little fist to nibble on his fingers, making the little boy giggle and burble. “Are you laughing at your Uncle Cody? Well, I think that means it’s baby jail for you!” He blows a raspberry against the baby’s silk-soft cheek, and he squeals with laughter. “Baby jail for baby Tups!” Little feet kick against him with all the strength of wet noodles, so Cody captures the booties-clad appendages to nibble playfully on those as well.

“Having fun?”

“You’re just jealous.” Cody looks up to his father grinning down at him, dressed to the nines, his satchel slung over a shoulder, and he frowns in confusion, “Isn’t today your day off?”

His Buir just huffs, reaching past him to snatch up a banana, “Tell that to the powers that be.” The man grumbles, “Got called in for a meeting.”

“And Tup?” His father winces guiltily. Usually, Wednesdays were Cody’s babysitting days, since he didn’t have any classes while Rex had a full day, but Jango had taken the day off to cover for him while he was out with Obi-Wan today. Cody shakes his head, lips twitching upwards, “Never mind, it’s fine. I’ll take him with me.”

“Sorry, Kote.” The man rubbed his jaw sheepishly, “I’ll make it up to you.”

Cody rolls his eyes fondly, “I’ll hold you to it.”


	16. [Month 4] Bonding Happens, Over Trauma Unfortunately (Obi-Wan)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obi-Wan and Cody talk about Things

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AKA: In which Cody accidentally confesses and it goes over Obi-Wan's head

“I really am sorry about this.” Cody says for perhaps the fifth time since he had picked him up, and Obi-Wan can’t quite fight down the laugh that rises up in response.

“It’s _fine_ , Cody.” Obi-Wan tells him fondly, covering a smile with his hands, then he glances over his shoulder towards the baby seat in the back of the other man’s car, where little Tup babbles away to himself, rattling his little toys around. “Why would I ever _not_ want such a handsome companion?” It had been a surprise, sure, but Obi-Wan had always been good at coping with surprises, and he’s always been fond of children - especially babies; the pure, truly innocent beings that they are. Cody seems a little flustered at the words, and Obi-Wan curses himself for making it strange again. “I’m sorry,” He tells the other man genuinely, “I don't mean to make you uncomfortable.”

“No, no,” Cody lets out a small breath, glancing at Obi-Wan from the corner of his eye. “It’s my fault.” He says quietly, then hesitates for a moment, “I know that you want us to be friends, and I do too, but - um - I find you really attractive.” He admits, and Obi-Wan can faintly make out the flush rising up the other man’s bronze cheeks, and colouring the tips of his ears.

“ _Oh_.” He whispers, shocked, and Obi-Wan can feel his own cheeks warming. He never would have thought - “That’s… ah.”

“Honestly, we probably wouldn’t be in this situation if I didn’t.” Cody confesses nervously, and Obi-Wan’s blush deepens. “But I really do want us to be friends - so I’m trying to get over it - you’re an amazing person, and I do want to be your friend.” Obi-Wan feels a little like he had been smacked over the head, and he reels a little, “Sorry.”

“There’s no need to apologize, Cody.” Obi-Wan finds himself saying, still shocked. “It’s completely natural to find people attractive.”

“Yeah,” The dark haired man grunts, but there’s a faint twitch of a smile on his lips - and if Obi-Wan didn’t know better, he’d peg it as a bitter smile.

“Thank you for trusting me enough to tell me.” Obi-Wan keeps his voice even as he speaks, trying not to let any of his racing thoughts slip through. He contemplates returning the favour, to tell Cody that he admires him as well, but the situation is already awkward enough as it is, and Obi-Wan doesn’t really want to make anyone more uncomfortable than they already are. “You’re a good man, Cody.” He settles for, offering him a small smile. “I’m sure you’ll make someone very happy someday.”

“Thanks.” Cody says, sounding a little choked but slanting him a warm glance, before sliding his eyes back to the road. “Where to first?”

“Well,” Obi-Wan leans back into the leather seat of Cody’s car, grateful for the subject change, “We should go see Doctor Che first, to get it over with.” He rolls his eyes with an exaggerated grimace.

Cody shoots him a look, “Don’t like the Doctor?”

“I’m not fond of doctors in general.” Obi-Wan laughs, “But Doctor Che has been nothing but kind since I’ve met her, though a force to be reckoned with for sure.”

“I’ve never really liked doctors either.” Cody admits, then hesitates, before talking again, and Obi-Wan realizes that he was trying to establish some sort of trust between them, by sharing some of the things that made him _Cody_. “Jesse spent a long time in the hospital after Buir took him, and I can’t help but remember what he looked like whenever I walk in. He was too small, thin, _broken_ \- they had to shave his head to operate on him, to reduce the swelling in his brain.” His fingers drum against the steering wheel, “It never really grew back - he’s been talking about getting a tattoo to hide the scars.” Obi-Wan’s heart drops - he remembers seeing the line of scarring across the teenager’s skull, as clean as they could be and mostly hidden by a hat, he hadn’t made any mention of them, not wanting to take away from the atmosphere, but _stars_ ; knowing why they were there was even worse than wondering - and he gently reaches out to lay a comforting hand across Cody’s thigh, which seems to shake him from the memory.

No wonder it had caused so much trauma within the family.

Cody blinks a few times, like he was coming out of a dream, before he presses his lips together thinly. “I’m pretty sure that’s what made Kix decide to become a doctor. He and Jesse bonded quickly and they haven’t really fallen apart since.” He offers Obi-Wan a pale mockery of a smile, one hand leaving the steering wheel to squeeze his own hand for only a quick moment before it retreats again. “We used to joke that Kix was Jesse’s therapy dog.”

Obi-Wan is silent for a long moment, but manages to find his voice, “You don’t have to come in if you don’t want to.” He offers softly, “You and Tup can wait outside, enjoy the sun. There’s a park down the street and I can meet you there.”

Cody looks a little startled by the offer, glancing towards him in surprise, before swallowing, “No, no. It’s fine.” He shakes his head, then offers Obi-Wan a small smile, “Might as well start making some sort of happy memories of the place, right?”

Obi-Wan can’t help but smile back, feeling proud despite himself - proud and warm - and he decides to take the offered bonding moment, and share something himself; it’s the least he can do, after Cody had shared a piece of his own trauma with him. “My earliest memory of a hospital is my mother’s death.” He thinks back to the memories he has of his mother. Fay Kenobi had been a beautiful woman, kind and wise, and endlessly patient; she didn’t deserve for his last memory of her to be the sight of her hooked up to all those life support machines, pale and lifeless and covered in blood. “We were out for a walk, and someone ran a red light.” Obi-Wan murmurs, “I had run ahead, and it would have been me that was hit, if she hadn’t pushed me out of the way.” He meets Cody’s wide eyes and can only shrug, at a loss of what else to do. “She survived long enough to get to the hospital, but died soon after.” He remembers his mother’s beautiful strawberry blonde hair, drenched and matted by her blood, and her sightless eyes staring back at him as the machines wailed.

It had been Yoda, Fay’s father and Obi-Wan’s grandfather, who had come to collect him from the hospital. It had been Zǔfù who had woken up to sit with him through his nightmares afterwards, and who had organized the funeral; Qui-Gon had been too busy to come back right away, and when he had, he’d been a shadow who had left again too quickly to help Obi-Wan through the trauma. It had been Zǔfù who had stepped up after his mother’s death to take care of a grieving child, to raise him.

Obi-Wan cracks a small, broken smile, “It’s not my only bad hospital memory,” He admits, because getting the care he needed as a transitioning youth had been damn difficult, and he had blown through doctors like cheap socks those first few years. “But it is the first.”

“Hey,” Cody reaches out again, taking his hand in his own and giving it a comforting squeeze, and Obi-Wan looks up to meet his unwavering gaze. “We’ll do this together.” His voice is steady, stalwart, and as warm as his palm, and Obi-Wan -

 _Oh_ , Obi-Wan is helplessly _gone_ in the face of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I chose Fay to be Obi-Wan's mother mainly because of her relationship with him in the comics and the fact that she sacrifices herself for him


	17. [Month 4] What Is A Picture Worth (Cody)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Appointment has arrived

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All medical-leaning stuff was pulled outta my ass! I've got no clue what I'm talking about lmao

Doctor Vokara Che is a no nonsense, but kind, woman of Polynesian descent, with graying black hair tied back in a severe bun, and a pair of glasses balancing on her nose. Upon seeing them in the waiting room of the clinic, she had immediately waved them into a room, and let them get comfortable while she slipped from the room again. Obi-Wan moves immediately to the bed against the wall, perching on it, nose wrinkling in delicate distaste while doing so, and Cody makes himself at home on one of the chairs, placing Tup’s carrier on the ledge near the window. The baby is napping peacefully, unaware of all the various things going on around him and tucked comfortably under his blanket with his little blue dog resting by his head.

They fall into a stilted silence, and Cody can’t help but watch Obi-Wan. He’s wearing another one of his ridiculously soft-looking sweaters made from blue yarn that does wonders for his eyes and always tempts Cody towards running his fingers through the fabric to see how soft it really was; he’s pretty sure it’s handmade, considering how often he’s seen Yoda knitting away in his wheelchair. His copper hair flops gently over his pale forehead, with only the barest hint of a wave, and he leaning back on his hands, eyes closed, and breathing deep and measured.

He looks gentle and soft, though Cody knows that he’s the exact opposite - he’s so many contradictions wrapped up in witty humour and dry intelligence. He’s made of fire and brimming with electricity, his strength and steel hidden under layers of clothing and a soft-spoken demeanor. But that doesn’t stop Cody from wanting to wrap him up and keep him safe.

He’s pretty sure Obi-Wan would hate him forever if he tried.

But gods - if Cody isn’t hopelessly _gone_ for him already.

 _You’ll make someone very happy someday_ \- he had said to him, and Cody had had to choke down the instinctive response that had threatened to rise up; _I want to make you happy now_ . He’d wanted to say it, he’d wanted to speak up, to tell Obi-Wan that it wasn’t just attraction that he felt towards him, but something more. It wasn’t love, not yet - he didn’t know him well enough for what he felt to morph into love - but the possibility was _there_ , and being this close to him was feeding the embers. He’d spent months pining after him - to the point where Rex had started calling him creepy - before the party that had ended up with Cody in bed with the redhead, and then it became even _worse_.

He’d gotten a taste, so to say, and wanted _more_.

And now, he finally has the chance to get to know the man, and he keeps screwing it up.

Cody releases a quiet sigh, leaning his head back to thunk it lightly against the wall, glaring at the ceiling.

Stars, he’s terrible at this - he’d almost _confessed_.

“Are you alright, Cody?” He straightens again, to see Obi-Wan watching him with worried gray-blue eyes, and Cody carefully wipes any proof of his thoughts from his face.

“Yeah,” He breathes, offering the other man a small, crooked smile. “I’m good.”

Obi-Wan studies him for a heartbeat, but doesn’t press, instead he turns his eyes towards the door as it creaks open, admitting Doctor Che into the room.

The doctor looks up from her clipboard, dropping gracefully into a waiting desk chair, quickly turning the computer on with a shake of the mouse. “Good morning, Obi-Wan.” She looks up to smile slightly at the redhead on the bed, “How are you feeling?”

“Well, thank you.”

Doctor Che hums, then turns toward Cody, “I’m afraid I’ve never made your acquaintance.” She says, holding out a hand. “I’m Doctor Vokara Che.”

“Cody Fett.” He replies, shaking her hand in greeting, and he sees the recognition light up her brown eyes.

“One of Doctor Fett’s boys?” She asks, and Cody nods. The doctor hums again, her gaze a little inquisitive, but she doesn’t verbalize her thoughts, instead she turns her attention back to Obi-Wan.

“He’s the father.” The redhead informs her, and Cody blushes.

“Ah.” Doctor Che says quietly, turning to make a few notes on her clipboard, “Are you giving permission to share medical information with him?”

Obi-Wan looks amused when he answers, “Yes.”

A smile quirks the doctor’s lips, and she makes another note with a nod, then she quickly goes about checking Obi-Wan’s blood pressure, weight, and height. “Well, you’re clear of any infections.” She informs the redhead as she works, then squints at the numbers in disapproval, “But you _are_ underweight, and you’re lacking in proteins, you should start taking more supplements.” Obi-Wan stares back sheepishly, as she clicks her tongue. “And don’t think I _don’t_ know about your little bar brawl, Obi-Wan Kenobi; I suggest you move to a less physically demanding position if one’s available.” The redhead blushes under two displeased stares, one from his doctor and the other from Cody.

“Were either of them hurt?” Cody pipes up, turning his gaze from Obi-Wan and to Doctor Che, remembering the way his heart had lodged in his throat in belated panic when he had learned of Obi-Wan’s pregnancy.

Doctor Che guides Obi-Wan back to the bed, but sends him a sympathetic glance, “Luckily, no. One of my coworkers checked him out in the ER and gave the both of them a clean bill of health. But,” Her eyes narrow on Obi-Wan again, “I would _not_ suggest doing that again.”

“My apologies,” Obi-Wan says, averting his gaze, “It was an instinctive reaction.”

Doctor Che sighs, giving the redhead a quick, comforting pat, as she speaks in a softer voice, “Just take better care of yourself, Obi-Wan.” She says, before straightening, “Now then, it’s time to check the little one, isn’t it? Sweater off, Mister Kenobi.”

Cody can’t help straighten in his seat, leaning forward in anticipation as Obi-Wan pulls off his cardigan, leaving him in the white shirt he wore underneath. The loss of the bulky sweater made the baby bump much more obvious; it had grown since the last time Cody saw it - by a lot, actually - and the sight of it makes Cody swallow nervously with the knowledge that that’s _his_ child growing inside of him.

 _Their_ child.

The doctor smoothly guides the redhead to lay down, and gently rolls up the t-shirt to expose the pale skin underneath. She hums, gently prodding around the area, “You’re definitely carrying low.” Doctor Che says, “A good size and growing fast.” She presses her stethoscope to the bump, moving it around, before she pulls back, a small smile on her face. “I think you’re far enough along for an ultrasound, if you’d like one.”

Obi-Wan blinks, gray-blue eyes shifting from Doctor Che and towards Cody, the question clear in his gaze, and when Cody nods, Obi-Wan speaks up, voice sounding a little faint. “Alright.”

Doctor Che draws back, smiling faintly, “I’ll be right back.” She tells them, patting Obi-Wan on the shoulder before exiting the room. They’re left alone for only a few moments, before the doctor is back, pushing a console into the room, and Cody finds himself standing, following the doctor towards the man on the bed. Doctor Che slants him a warm look as he hovers next to her, and gently guides him to stand on the other side of the medical cot.

A clammy hand grasps his own, squeezing, and Cody simply squeezes back, at a loss for anything else to do, but looking to provide some sort of support for Obi-Wan’s nervousness. The redhead hisses faintly as Doctor Che rubs gel across his stomach.

“Are you ready?” Doctor Che asks, lifting the wand, and Cody glances down to meet Obi-Wan’s eyes once more.

Obi-Wan takes in a deep breath, squeezing his hand again and not letting go, “Yes.”

The small wand skims across the bump, and it takes only a few moments of Doctor Che humming thoughtfully before she lets out a little noise, “There we go.”

Cody and Obi-Wan look away from each other, gazes drawn towards the screen, and Cody’s breath catches. Awe spreads through him, like a warm drink during a cold day, as his eyes trace the little shape on the screen. He can already make out the head, the legs, and if he squints he can see the shape of little arms held close to the body.

“This is my favourite part of the job.” He hears Doctor Che say, her voice warm, but Cody can’t pull his eyes away from their child on the screen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm probably going to have to slow down my updating after this chapter, but I'm still going to try to get everything out as quickly as I can! :D


	18. [Month 4] Late Lunch (Obi-Wan)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A late lunch and surprise visitors

Obi-Wan lowers himself onto the soft blanket Cody had just finished spreading across the grass gratefully, glad to be taking the weight off of his leg as he rubs his cramping thigh. The old injury there tended to seize up at the worst possible of times, but it would seem that his progressing pregnancy had made it happen more often - he may end up having to dig out his old cane and brace in the next few months.

“You alright?” Obi-Wan looks up as Cody gently lets Tup out of his carrier to set him on the blanket. The baby suckles almost thoughtfully on his binkie, a serious expression on his little face that pulled at the mole under his eye, before he props himself up and looks around at his new surroundings.

Obi-Wan blinks for a second, drawing his eyes away from Tup to meet Cody’s brown eyes again, and smiles faintly, “Oh, yes. I’m fine.” He kneads the throbbing muscle one last time before leaning back and forcing his body to relax, “Just a long day.”

Cody hums in agreement, pulling the little boxes that held their take out and some utensils out of the plastic bag emblazoned with the bright logo from the restaurant they had ordered from, passing over Obi-Wan’s salmon teriyaki bowl and cold tea, quickly followed by a fork and knife. “I’m glad that we already have so much baby furniture.” Cody says with a small grin, rolling his eyes dramatically in a way that makes Obi-Wan huff out a laugh. “Otherwise we probably would have been in there for a month.” He pulls out his own bowl, that has Obi-Wan eyeing it curiously - they had both ordered separately, so he isn’t even sure what Cody got, but it looks good.

After a moment of consideration, Cody also pulls out the small interactive toy they had picked out for Tup, placing it in front of the baby. Little Tup kicks his feet in delight, burbling, and Cody’s gentle hands help guide the youngster into a seated position, pushing the diaper bag behind the baby’s back to support him, and letting the little one grab at the colourful toy with clumsy hands.

“There you go, Tupperware.” Cody coos softly, showing the baby how to pull the little rings off of the stand, then how to stack them again. The baby squeals in delight, grasping one of the rings and flailing it around, and Cody skillfully evades getting smacked with the ease of a man who has taken care of babies in the past, planting a quick kiss on top of the little sun hat on Tup’s head.

Watching him makes Obi-Wan feel overwhelmingly _soft_.

For a heartbeat, Obi-Wan can only stare, probably looking as ridiculously dumbstruck as he feels, before soft amber-brown eyes meet gray-blue. They stare at each other for what feels like an eternity, before Obi-Wan realizes that he should probably breathe, and the feeling of his lungs expanding once more breaks the gravity of the moment.

Obi-Wan blinks, turning his attention back to his food as he clears his throat and pops the lid off of the bowl, and he can hear Cody doing the same across from him. “What have you got?” He asks, trying to push away the awkwardness that was growing, and he looks up again.

“Steak and sweet potato.” Cody informs him with a small, crooked smile that makes the golden brown skin around his eyes crinkle charmingly. “You want to try some?” He asks, tilting the bowl towards him, and Obi-Wan smiles back.

“May I?” Cody nods, so he reaches forward with his own fork to scoop a small amount onto the plastic lid from his bowl. After a moment of thought, Obi-Wan tugs Cody’s lid over to himself, raising a questioning eyebrow, before scooping some of his own teriyaki dish out for the other man when he laughs quietly in amusement. “It’s good.” Obi-Wan compliments chewing on a bite of sweet potato, and Cody huffs out another laugh in response.

“So is yours.”

Obi-Wan’s eyes sparkle mischievously, “I have good taste.” Cody chuckles, ducking his head just slightly as his shoulders shake, and Obi-Wan’s smile turns into a smirk.

“Mister Ben!” A young voice chirps, and Obi-Wan looks up to see a familiar blond child trotting towards him, blue eyes wide.

Obi-Wan blinks in surprise, “Oh, hello there, Korkie.” He greets, and the six year old beams at him, “Whatever are you doing here?”

“I’m here with Auntie ‘Tine.” Korkie tells him, then glances over at Cody and Tup in confusion, but he smiles politely, “Hullo, I’m Korkie Kryze. Who are you?”

Cody looks faintly startled, shooting Obi-Wan a look that has him shrugging in response, before looking back at the blond child who just so happens to also be his nephew’s cousin. “Cody, it’s nice to meet you, Korkie.” He pats Tup gently on the head, making the baby coo around the soother in his mouth. “This is my nephew, Tup.”

Obi-Wan lets his eyes wander away from Korkie, keeping an eye out for the boy’s aunt - because she was always hyper aware of his location - and he catches sight of Satine standing quite a few meters away, watching them awkwardly, hands clasped behind her back. He offers her a small smile that has her slowly inching her way towards them, and it’s a little painful for Obi-Wan to see his brave, feisty friend so hesitant.

“Hello Ben, Fett.” Satine greets, a polite smile on her face, and Obi-Wan can see her eyes linger on Tup before shifting to Cody.

“Hello Kryze.” Cody says with awkward civility, and Obi-Wan smiles at her, trying to ease the tension.

“Satine, lovely to see you.”

“You as well, Obi.” Satine tells him warmly, then shoots a knowing look towards Cody that makes Obi-Wan’s cheeks warm. “I didn’t know you would be out and about today.”

“Well,” Obi-Wan laughs faintly, winking playfully to cover his own embarrassment. “I live to bewilder.”

“That you do.” Satine says in amusement as Obi-Wan gallantly takes her hand to press a dramatic kiss to her knuckles, then does the same to Korkie to make the young boy giggle.

“Would you like to join us?” Cody asks, and both Satine and Obi-Wan look at him in surprise, which has him clearing his throat awkwardly.

Korkie brightened, glancing at his aunt, “Can we, Aunt Satine?”

“If you’ll have us.” Satine responds diplomatically, “I wouldn’t want to interrupt anything.”

Cody sends Obi-Wan a questioning glance that has him shrugging in return, “It’s fine.” The dark haired man says, gesturing to the blanket, and Satine sits gracefully, smoothing out her skirt as she does so.

“Thank you.” Her eyes travel again to Tup, who stares back with golden-amber eyes, and Obi-Wan sees something heartbroken and soft enter her expression. “He’s grown.” She murmurs, then adds quietly, “He looks nothing like Bo - is his name still Theodor?”

“Fives - his brother - started calling him Tup,” Cody offers, and Satine hums. “It stuck. But it’s legally Theodor Fett.”

“I feel like there’s a story behind that.” Obi-Wan can’t help but say, and Cody laughs faintly.

“There’s always a story.” He informs him, eyes sparkling in amusement, “Tup here fell asleep in a tupperware container and will, unfortunately, never live it down.” Satine covers her laugh with a dainty hand, and Cody offers her an awkward smile.

“What’s your story, Cody Fett? If you don’t mind me asking.” Satine asks playfully, and Cody huffs.

“Dakota became Kote.” He says easily, “And then people kept mishearing it, so it became Cody - it was a little frustrating at first, but it’s mine now.”

Obi-Wan blinks - he’d never known that; it must be frustrating, being forced to change your name because people couldn’t learn how to properly say it. He glances at the other man, looking apologetic, “I’m sorry, I had no idea.” Obi-Wan tells him honestly, “Would you prefer it if I called you Kote?”

He shivers slightly, staring at Obi-Wan with wide brown eyes, before flushing and glancing away, “Either is fine.” He murmurs, “I’m used to Cody though.”

“Alright then, Cody.”


	19. [Month 5] Chat Log - Fetts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cody lurks in the family chat server

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Foxtrot Me Into The Fucking Sun: Fox  
> Itty Bitty Baby Bly/IMMABADBITCH/Mr. Secura: Bly  
> CAPTAIN/bottle blond/Get Rex'd: Rex  
> wolffepack: Wolffe  
> Kermit the Pond: Ponds  
> GREEn bean: Gree  
> glory/hotfortheredhead/Cody/Half-Rate Homosexual: Cody  
> slave 1/bitch baby: Boba  
> Back(ara) to the Future: Bacara  
> Dadding Intensifies: Jango  
> Red: Obi-Wan

**[ _this is against protocol - don't make me arrest you_ ]**

**Foxtrot Me Into The Fucking Sun:** **_@glory_ **HEY

 **Foxtrot Me Into The Fucking Sun:** **_@glory_ ** Hey asshole

 **Foxtrot Me Into The Fucking Sun:** **_@everyone_ **Hey guess who knocked up the pretty bartender. You get five guesses and the first four don’t count

 **Itty Bitty Baby Bly:**????

 **Itty Bitty Baby Bly:** wait

 **Itty Bitty Baby Bly:** who changed my name???????!

 **CAPTAIN:** lol

 **wolffepack:** HOLY SHIT CODY

 **Itty Bitty Baby Bly:** goddamnit rex!

 **Kermit the Pond:** Wait

 **Kermit the Pond:** Who did the whoopsie bastard this time??

 **Kermit the Pond:** I’m getting mixed signals

 **Kermit the Pond:** Was it Fox, Cody, or Rex?

 **GREEn bean:** pre sure it was cody

 **GREEn bean:** **_@glory_**

 **[Itty Bitty Baby Bly** changed their name to **IMMABADBITCH]**

 **CAPTAIN:** wow so mature

 **IMMABADBITCH:** FUCK YOU

 **slave 1:** youre all so fucking stupid

 **IMMABADBITCH:** who let you back in?

 **slave 1:** wouldnt you like to know

 **IMMABADBITCH:** that's why I asked jerk

 **Foxtrot Me Into The Fucking Sun:** Children, enough

 **Kermit the Pond:** We're trying to talk about the fact that Cody knocked some poor girl up

 **CAPTAIN:** some poor _boy_ actually

 **Kermit The Pond:** That makes more sense actually

 **Kermit The Pond:** My mistake

 **wolffepack:** how dare you assume Cody was straight

 **wolffepack:** boy’s as gay as a frog

 **Back(ara) to the Future:** I wasn't aware that there were homosexual frogs out there

 **IMMABADBITCH:** I mean, we’ve all met ponds haven't we?

 **slave 1:** LMAO ROASTED

 **Kermit the Pond:** I preferred you when you weren't getting along

 **slave 1:** jokes on you asshole

 **slave 1:** I dont get along with anyone

 **[CAPTAIN** changed **slave 1** ’s name to **bitch baby]**

 **Back(ara) to the Future:** oh no

 **bitch baby:** FUCK you

 **[bitch baby** changed **CAPTAIN** ’s name to **bottle blond]**

 **Back(ara) to the Future:** oh no

 **[** ** _admin_ ** **Foxtrot Me Into The Fucking Sun** kicked **bottle blond** from the server **]**

 **[** ** _admin_ ** **Foxtrot Me Into The Fucking Sun** kicked **bitch baby** from the server **]**

 **IMMABADBITCH:** balls of steel

 **Back(ara) to the Future:** Thank god

 **Foxtrot Me Into The Fucking Sun:** I’ll add them again later

 **Foxtrot Me Into The Fucking Sun:** **_@glory_ **I can see you lurking you Half-Rate Homosexual Dunderhead

 **Foxtrot Me Into The Fucking Sun:** **_@glory_ **Do Not Try Me

 **wolffepack:** **_@glory_ **Fox voice: I won’t hesitate, bitch!

 **GREEn bean:** **_@glory_ **c’mon Cody, spill the beans

 **IMMABADBITCH:** **_@glory_ **give us the tea!

 **Foxtrot Me Into The Fucking Sun:** **_@glory_ **Fine. You asked for it.

 **[** ** _admin_ ** **Foxtrot Me Into The Fucking Sun** added **Jango** to the server **]**

 **Jango:** Oh no

 **[** ** _admin_ ** **Foxtrot Me Into The Fucking Sun** added **Rex** to the server **]**

 **Rex:** I lived bitch

 **[Rex** changed their name to **Get Rex’d]**

 **[Get Rex’d** changed **Jango** ’s name to **Dadding Intensifies]**

 **[Get Rex’d** changed **IMMABADBITCH** ’s name to **Mr. Secura]**

 **Mr. Secura:** REX!!!

 **[Get Rex’d** changed **glory** ’s name to **hotfortheredhead]**

 **hotfortheredhead:** goddamnit Rex

 **Mr. Secura:** lmao

 **[** ** _admin_ ** **Foxtrot Me Into The Fucking Sun** has locked name changes for non-admins **]**

 **[hotfortheredhead** has left the chat **]**

 **[Cody** has joined the chat **]**

 **Cody:** loophole located

 **Foxtrot Me Into The Fucking Sun:** Stop avoiding the conversation

 **Foxtrot Me Into The Fucking Sun:** **_@Dadding Intensifies_** True or False: does Cody have a whoopsie bastard on the way?

 **Dadding Intensifies:** True

 **Get Rex’d:** True

 **Cody:** I hate this fucking family

 **Get Rex’d:** Hey Fox, make me an admin for a sec!

 **Foxtrot Me Into The Fucking Sun:** I feel like I’m going to regret this, but you’ve peaked my intrest

 **Cody:** Don’t!!!!!

 **Get Rex’d:** Sweet!

 **Cody:** Fuck

 **[ _admin_ Get Rex'd **changed **Cody** 's name to **Half-Rate Homosexual]**

 **[Half-Rate Homosexual** changed the chat name to **_i hate this fucking family_ ]**

 **[ _admin_ Get Rex'd **changed the chat name to ** _looks like the boy's too shy_ ]**

 **[** ** _admin_ ** **Get Rex’d** added **Obi-Wan** to the server **]**

 **[** ** _admin_ ** **Get Rex’d** changed **Obi-Wan** ’s name to **Red]**

 **Get Rex’d:** Everyone, meet my new favourite brother, play nice please because he can and _shouldn’t_ kick your ass

**Get Rex'd: _@Red_**

**Red:** I

 **Red:** What?

 **Dadding Intensifies:** Hello Obi-Wan

 **Red:** Hello, Person I Assume I Know?

 **Dadding Intensifies:** It’s Jango

 **Dadding Intensifies:** How are you feeling?

 **Red:** Oh

 **Red:** Well, this is embarrassing

 **Red:** I’m well, and yourself?

 **GREEn bean:** awwwww! He’s so polite!

 **Kermit the Pond:** Hi Obi-Wan

 **Back(ara) to the Future:** ^^^

 **GREEn bean:** **_@Get Rex’d_ **is he as cute as I’m imagining?

 **Get Rex’d:** Even cuter!

 **[Get Rex’d** uploaded an image **]**

 **[** ** _ID:_ ** _a selfie of Rex with his arm thrown over Obi-Wan’s shoulder, both smiling at the camera - Obi-Wan shyly as Rex throws up a peace sign. The redhead is wearing a pale blue, knitted sweater, hair mussed up and glasses crooked as he blushes._ **]**

 **GREEn bean:** *softly, but with a lot of feeling* oh no, he’s cute

 **Red:** Thank you? I’d return the compliment but I’m afraid I have no idea who you are

 **GREEn bean:** Oooooo! Now I recognize you!

 **GREEn bean:** You’re friends with Lumi - you went to SJA together!

 **GREEn bean:** I’m Gree! You were at our wedding!

 **Red:** Oh! You’re _that_ Gree

 **Back(ara) to the Future:** As opposed to some other Gree?

 **Kermit the Pond:** lmao

 **Red:** It’s lovely to hear from you again, how is Luminara? And - Barriss was it? she must be six now

 **GREEn bean:** they're both doing great! We’re in Ryloth rn, doing some relief work!

 **Red:** I’ll have to give you my new contact information to pass along to Luminara, it’ll be nice to hear from her again

 **wolffepack:** you went to St. Jedi’s?!!

 **wolffepack:** i’ve never heard of you!

 **Red:** Well, I was attending under a different name, so I wouldn’t be surprised, I couldn’t get my name changed until after I graduated

 **Red:** Did you attend St. Jedi’s?

 **wolffepack:** nah too stuffy for me

 **wolffepack:** and the uniform is ass ugly

 **wolffepack:** i went to GAR, but my ba’buir is the Headmaster at SJA

 **Red:** Professor Koon???

 **wolffepack:** that’s the one

 **wolffepack:** brb checking the old grad photos

 **Dadding Intensifies:** I’m almost afraid to ask

 **Dadding Intensifies:** But

 **Dadding Intensifies:** Why couldn’t you get your name changed?

 **Red:** I was a minor at the time

 **Foxtrot Me Into The Fucking Sun:** Shouldn’t have been a problem with your legal guardian’s permission

 **Foxtrot Me Into The Fucking Sun:** oh

 **Get Rex’d:** But Yoda’s great! Why would he have had a problem with it???

 **Red:** My other grandfather was my guardian at the time

 **Get Rex’d:** ew fuck that guy

 **Mr. Secura:** his vibes smell rancid

 **Mr. Secura:** yeet him into the sun

 **wolffepack:** HOLY SHIT!!!!!

 **Back(ara) to the Future:**???

 **Kermit the Pond:** _????_

 **Mr. Secura:**???????????????????

 **wolffepack:** _DOOKU_?!?!?!?!

 **Red:** Unfortunately

**_Several people are typing…_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I couldn't help myself


	20. [Month 5] Chat Log - These Assholes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Operation CodyWan is a GO, rock n' roll losers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Red-Haired Stepchild/baby boi/baby daddy: Obi-Wan  
> hewwo? mista powice officew?/Vos/Detective Hottie: Quinlan  
> Then Perish: Garen  
> Calamari: Bant  
> iLUMInati: Luminara  
> Munch: Reeft  
> swimming w/ the fishes: Kit  
> siri tai chi: Siri  
> Duchess Satin: Satine  
> Miss Bly: Aayla  
> Officer Hottie: Fox  
> Mister Aayla: Bly  
> GREEvence: Gree  
> Fish: Monnk  
> the other baby daddy: Cody  
> Rex: Rex

**[** **_friends who slay together, stay together_ ** **]**

**[** ** _admin_ ** **Red-Haired Stepchild** added **Luminara** to the chat **]**

 **[** ** _admin_ ** **Red-Haired Stepchild** changed **Luminara** ’s name to **iLUMInati]**

 **hewwo? mista powice officew?:** OMG IT’S LUMI!!!!!

 **Then Perish:** LUMIIIIIIIIII I MISSED YOU!!!!!!

 **Calamari:** :D!!!!!!!

 **iLUMInati:** Hello everyone, it’s been awhile hasn’t it

 **iLUMInati:** Though I have to ask, Obi-Wan, why are you being so hard on yourself!

 **iLUMInati:** We both know it’s not good for your mental health!

 **iLUMInati:** I’m assuming **_@Calamari_** is Bant, but **_@hewwo? mista powice officew?_** and **_@Then Perish_** confuses me

 **[** ** _admin_ ** **hewwo? mista powice officew?** changed **Red-Haired Stepchild** ’s name to **baby boi]**

 **iLUMInati:** Oh

 **iLUMInati:** Hello, Quinlan

 **iLUMInati:** Then **_@Then Perish_ ** must be Garen

 **baby boi:** **_@Munch @swimming w/ the fishes @Miss Bly @siri tai chi_ **

**baby boi:** Guess who I found!!

 **Munch:** Lumi! It’s Reeft! How are you!!!

 **swimming w/ the fishes:** Hey Luminara :)

 **iLUMInati:** … Kit?

 **swimming w/ the fishes:** The one and only ;)

 **Miss Bly:** Hi Lumi! Long time no see!

 **Miss Bly:** It’s Aayla <3

 **baby boi:** **_@Duchess Satin_** Come meet our friend!

 **Duchess Satin:** Hello, Luminara - I wish I could chat, but Father needs me, I’ll need to take a rain check

 **iLUMInati:** I look forward to it

 **baby boi:** Good luck!

 **hewwo? mista powice officew?:** f in the chat for Lady Kryze

 **Then Perish:** f

 **Calamari:** F

 **Miss Bly:** f T^T

 **swimming w/ the fishes:** F x3

 **Munch:** f

 **baby boi:** F

 **iLUMInati:** F

 **iLUMInati:** So I know Obi is in New Zealand, and I’m in Haiti, but where is everyone else?

 **Calamari:** New Zealand

 **Miss Bly:** Yup!

 **Then Perish:** ditto

 **hewwo? mista powice officew?:** ^^^

 **baby boi:** I’m afraid I couldn’t get rid of them

 **Then Perish:** u love us

 **baby boi:** Unfortunately

 **Munch:** Still in Jolly Ol’ England

 **Munch:** Pip pip cheerio and all that jazz

 **swimming w/ the fishes:** Jamaica

 **siri tai chi:** OMG LUMI!

 **siri tai chi:** Hi!!

 **siri tai chi:** I’m in Sweden!

 **hewwo? mista powice officew?:** Ah yes!

 **hewwo? mista powice officew?:** that reminds me!

 **[** ** _admin_ ** **hewwo? mista powice officew?** added **Fox** to the chat **]**

 **hewwo? mista powice officew?:** Guess who has a boyfriend now bitches!

 **[** ** _admin_ ** **hewwo? mista powice officew?** changed **Fox** ’s name to **Officer Hottie]**

 **Then Perish:** what does sweden have to do with you getting laid?

 **hewwo? mista powice officew?:** it was a segway Karen

 **Officer Hottie:** I’m almost afraid to ask

 **[Officer Hottie** changed **hewwo? mista powice officew?** ’s name to **Vos]**

 **Officer Hottie:** Please never make me look at that again

 **Vos:** awwwww babe :(

 **Officer Hottie:** No

 **Vos:** :’(

 **[** ** _admin_ ** **Vos** changed their name to **Detective Hottie]**

 **Detective Hottie:** There!

 **Detective Hottie:** We match!

 **Officer Hottie:** …

 **Officer Hottie:** It will do

 **Detective Hottie:** :D

 **Miss Bly:** Oh, are we adding our significant others to the chat now?

 **Miss Bly:** Sweet

 **[Miss Bly** sent an invitation! **]**

 **[Bly** has joined the chat! **]**

 **[Miss Bly** changed **Bly** ’s name to **Mister Aayla]**

 **Detective Hottie:** I still can’t believe my baby sister is dating my boyfriend’s baby brother

 **Detective Hottie:** is this incest??

 **Miss Bly:** No

 **Mister Aayla:** it’s really not

 **Officer Hottie:** It’s not

 **Then Perish:** LMAO

 **Detective Hottie:** shuttup ur mother buys u megablocks instead of legos

 **Then Perish:** U TAKE THAT BACK!!!

 **[iLUMInati** sent an invitation! **]**

 **[Gree** has joined the chat! **]**

 **[Gree** changed their name to **GREEvence]**

 **Mister Aayla:** hi gree!

 **Officer Hottie:** Gree

 **GREEvence:** howdy cousins

 **Munch:** …

 **Munch:** is anyone here not dating / and/or is married to a Fett?

 **Then Perish:** not me

 **siri tai chi:** I’ve never met a Fett before

 **Calamari:** Unless they have a cute sister, I’m not interested, sorry

 **siri tai chi:** mood

 **baby boi:** Just one, but Numa is 4

 **baby boi:** also not me

 **GREEvence:** i’m actually an Unduli now :)

 **swimming w/ the fishes:** …

 **[swimming w/ the fishes** sent an invitation! **]**

 **[Monnk** has joined the chat! **]**

 **[Monnk** changed their name to **Fish]**

 **Then Perish:** betrayal

 **swimming w/ the fishes:** we’re domestic life partners :)

 **Fish:** who occasionally have mind-blowing sex

 **Then Perish:** what the fuck

 **Then Perish:** are we missing out on smthn?

 **Then Perish:** should I go woo a Fett???

 **Officer Hottie:** Wolffe is single if you want to give it a try

 **Mister Aayla:** There’s Boba, but he’d probably sooner kill you

 **Officer Hottie:** But you probably won’t get very far

 **Detective Hottie:** **_@baby boi_ **ur a dirty stinking liar!

 **baby boi:** We’re not dating

 **siri tai chi:** Liar

 **[** ** _admin_** **Detective Hottie** added **Cody** to the chat **]**

 **[** ** _admin_ ** **Detective Hottie** changed **baby boi** ’s name to **baby daddy]**

 **[** ** _admin_ ** **Detective Hottie** changed **Cody** ’s name to **the other baby daddy]**

 **the other baby daddy:** I’m suddenly very afraid

 **baby daddy:** _QUINLAN!_

 **Fish:** Hi Cody

 **GREEvence:** Hi Cody

 **Mister Aayla:** Hi Cody

 **Officer Hottie:** Hi Cody

 **the other baby daddy:** How did you get my contact?

 **Detective Hottie:** I have my Sources

 **the other baby daddy:** _Fox_

 **Officer Hottie:** You can’t prove it was me

 **iLUMInati:** What’s this about Obi being a filthy liar?

 **siri tai chi:** Hello everyone, welcome to operation CodyWan - is it a thing?

 **the other baby daddy:** No

 **baby daddy:** It’s really not

 **[baby daddy** has left the chat **]**

 **[the other baby daddy** has left the chat **]**

 **Detective Hottie:** It worked, Operation CodyWan is a GO!

 **[** ** _admin_ ** **Detective Hottie** changed the chat name to **_OPERATION CODYWAN - ROCKNROLL BUCKAROOS_** **]**

 **[Officer Hottie** sent an invitation! **]**

 **[Rex** has joined the chat! **]**

 **Munch:** BRING FORTH THE EVIDENCE!!

 **[Detective Hottie** uploaded an image **]**

 **[** ** _ID:_** _a stealthily taken picture of Cody and Obi-Wan standing by the redhead’s locker. Obi-Wan is putting textbooks away while they talk, his expression is soft, while Cody is mid-gesture. They’re both smiling shyly at each other._ **]**

 **swimming w/ the fishes:** Some Useless Gays in their natural habitat

 **iLUMInati:** It’s almost cute

 **GREEvence:** It’s sad

 **[Rex** uploaded a video file **]**

 **[** ** _ID:_ ** _a slightly shaky video obviously taken in a rush, of Cody in the middle of handing Obi-Wan a snack and refilling his mug, a besotted expression on his face. Obi-Wan doesn’t seem aware, fully invested in his notes, but he reaches for the offerings._ **]**

 **Miss Bly:** They’re adorable!

 **[Calamari** uploaded a video file **]**

 **[** ** _ID:_ ** _a video of Cody and Obi-Wan talking, their words are muffled and their attention on their books. They reach for a pen laying innocently in front of them at the same time, and their hands bump. Both freeze, looking up to meet each other’s eyes. They blush and look away._ **]**

 **siri tai chi:** Oh my god, I thought Obi-Wan was supposed to be the suave one

 **[Duchess Satin** uploaded an image **]**

 **[** ** _ID:_ ** _a well-captured image of a smiling baby with fluffy dark curls in a sun hat decorated with little blue stars, but in the background Obi-Wan and Cody are visible, their heads ducked together as they look at a picture in Cody’s hands. Both look awed._ **]**

 **Calamari:** Awww! How cute!

 **[Mister Aayla** uploaded an image **]**

 **[** ** _ID:_ ** _The picture is taken outside, lit by street lamps and sirens. It’s of Cody’s face; his blush is visible, eyes staring at something off the screen, and captured as ‘GUESS WHO GOT AN AWKWARD BONER’._ **]**

 **Officer Hottie:** They’re both fucking morons, I’m ashamed to be related to him

 **Fish:** BOO! JUST KISS ALREADY

 **Rex:** They already have

 **Rex:** The problem is that they won’t do it again!

 **siri tai chi:** All in favour?

**_Several people are typing…_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chat log chapter, mainly to pad for time lmao because I needed to get my brain thinking something other than *blue screen of death*


	21. [Month 5] One Step Forward, Two Steps Back (Cody)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cody picks Obi-Wan up, things happen

A young teenager meets him at the door when he knocks; she’s petite, with a pleasant face and big dark eyes, and she smiles at him when she lets him into the Kenobi apartment, and Cody can’t quite help but smile back genuinely in the face of her sweet personality and greeting.

“You must be Cody.” She says warmly, smiling at him, as she leads him into the well-worn living room. “I’m Padmé.”

“It’s nice to meet you.”

Obi-Wan’s three bedroom apartment is in an older building, but it’s well-maintained, if cluttered by the amount of people living in it; the furniture is beaten and worn by two rowdy children, obviously second-hand and mismatched, but it gives the place charm. The bookshelves lining the walls are stuffed full with books, more spilling out of them to cover nearly every surface in the house not already in use.

There are toys scattered around the floor, surrounding a familiar toddler with a poof of dark hair tied with a ribbon, and little Ahsoka beams at him when she sees him, dropping her little foam sword to wave at him in delight. “Hi Cody!” The four year old chirps, and Cody smiles back at her; it’s hard not too with the bright little girl.

“Hey there, Littlun.” He greets, moving to kneel next to her, “What’re you playing?”

Ahsoka straightens, grinning at him, “Knights!” She tells him cheerfully, gesturing to the various dolls around her, then picking up her sword, “I’m Knight Soka! I'm the best knight ever, and they’re my soldiers!” Then she picks up a robot toy missing an arm, “This is Gen’ral Grevevous! He's the bad guy, we're fightin’ him to rescue Artooie!” General Grievous is set down so that she can point towards the large gray-blue cat slumbering away on an old armchair, and Cody nods along, an appropriately serious expression on his face as she tells him about the perils awaiting them on their dangerous quest. At some point during the long-winded explanation about how the robot general stole Artoo for information on the Tano Kingdom, Anakin slouches into the room, cheeks reddening the moment Padmé so much as smiles at him.

Cody’s pretty sure Ahsoka’s rather impressive vocabulary, for a four year old, is thanks to the massive collection of books and Obi-Wan’s own personality.

He’s a good brother - a good parent really; Cody can piece together that Obi-Wan has been the main constant in his siblings’ lives through the massive collection of pictures lining the walls, many of them containing the redhead with either one of them, some dating back to when Ahsoka was a baby. Very few of the pictures have a tall man with long graying-brown hair, and familiar gray-blue eyes, most of them being him with a younger Anakin.

Their father, Cody can assume.

Most of the pictures of a young Obi-Wan are taken with Yoda, a muscular blond man with blue eyes, or a beautiful woman with copper-blonde hair and kind gray eyes. The woman disappears as the pictures grow newer, and the pictures of the blond grows fewer and farther between as photos of Anakin and Ahsoka start to appear.

Finally, Obi-Wan enters the living room, wincing and leaning heavily on a cane, and Cody is immediately leaping to his feet to help him, gently curling his hand around the other man’s elbow to help him take the weight off his leg. He’s hesitant to touch him any more without permission, but he stands firm at Obi-Wan’s side as support if he needs it.

“Thank you,” The redhead says with a small smile, then winces as he admits, “It’s been a long day.”

Cody pitches his voice lower as he asks, “Are you okay?”

Obi-Wan huffs, looking both annoyed and fondly amused at the question, “It’s just my leg acting up, no need to worry.” He pats Cody on the hand, but leans slightly into his side with a relieved sigh, before turning his attention to Anakin and Ahsoka. “You two - be good for Padmé now, my dears.”

“Yes Obi-Wan.” Anakin groans dramatically, rolling his eyes, while Padmé giggles into her hand.

“They know that if they’re not they lose dessert privileges.” Padmé assures playfully, and Ahsoka looks horrified at the thought of missing out on desserts.

Obi-Wan laughs, genuine, quiet and sweet, and Cody wishes he could hear it more often.

“I’ll be back later tonight.” Obi-Wan assures them, expression warm. “Dinner is in the fridge, and Padmé knows where dessert is.” He leans further into Cody’s side, and he wonders if Obi-Wan is even aware that he’s doing it, or if Cody is just hyper aware of everything the redhead does when he’s close enough that Cody can pick up the scent of his shampoo.

Without much thought, Cody finds his arm travelling to support Obi-Wan’s back, and he freezes when he realizes it. But Obi-Wan doesn’t pull away, and Cody feels his courage ballooning. The redhead lets himself be led out of the apartment and helped to the elevator. As the elevator takes them towards the ground floor, Cody can’t help but watch the redhead out of the corner of his eye. He’s leaning against the wall, one hand rubbing the small of his back, the other playing across the bump he kept hidden through large sweaters and thick clothes.

The ride down doesn’t take long, and soon Cody is once again supporting Obi-Wan’s weight as they leave the building and move towards Cody’s car. As they buckle in and pull out of the parking lot, silence falls over them once more, and Cody taps his fingers on the leather of the steering wheel.

“If you don’t mind me asking…” He hesitates, and Obi-Wan glances at him, a small gentle smile lifting his lips.

When Cody still can’t form the question, the redhead prods, “I’d never mind you asking me a question.” He says soothingly, and Cody returns the small smile.

“What happened to your leg?” He finally asks, eyes flicking towards the brace on the shorter man’s leg.

Obi-Wan blinks, rubbing against his thigh, “It’s an old injury.” He assures him, but cringes slightly. “I - I have another brother, Xanatos.” He says stiltedly, and Cody isn’t really sure where the story is going but he doesn't like it; he hasn’t heard about any such person, but Obi-Wan is a pretty reserved person, so he's not too surprised. He’d answer questions if asked, sometimes offer up stories from his childhood to expand on a statement, but he didn’t tend to give up information easily. “Well, we didn’t get along very well, there was a good thirteen years between us.”

“Did _he_ do that?” Obi-Wan winces, and Cody presses his lips together in a thin line. He can’t even imagine hurting _any_ of his brothers, he can’t imagine what would make someone think it was okay - sure, there had been bumps and bruises from rough play, but Cody has always been careful with his youngest brothers.

There had been _thirteen years_ between them; no matter how Cody looked at it, it had been a fully grown adult hurting a _much_ younger child badly enough that it had left lasting damage. It was the same age gap Cody shared with _Dogma_. His hands curl tight enough around the steering wheel to make his knuckles ache, and he releases a low growling breath.

“It was the angriest I’ve _ever_ seen Feemor.” Obi-Wan mumbles, rubbing a hand thoughtfully across his jaw. “Qui-Gon too.”

“How old were you?” Cody struggles to get the question out, but he does manage it, tone deeper than it usually was, closer to Rex’s growl than it was his own voice.

Obi-Wan hesitates for a long moment, before letting out a low sigh, “Thirteen.” He admits, then he hurries to tack onto the end, “It was a long time ago and Xanatos was going through some rough-”

“Doesn’t excuse him hurting you.” Cody interrupts, and Obi-Wan looks faintly stunned at his words. “You were thirteen, he was _twenty-six_.”

“He needed help that he wasn’t getting.” The redhead tries to defend, and Cody scowls out the window, “He definitely shouldn’t have acted the way he did, but had problems - I was an antagonistic child-”

“If I went and… _beat_ -” He struggles to get the word out, disgusted at himself for even letting the hypothetical cross his mind, but he's trying to get his message across to the stubborn man beside him, “- on Dogma. Would you tell me it was because Dogma can be a difficult kid?”

“Of course not!”

“Then why are _you_ different?” He asks, pitching his voice softer as he glances over to study Obi-Wan’s pale face with legitimate distress. “Did someone tell you you deserved it, or - or had it coming?” Obi-Wan flinches, and Cody’s distress bubbles towards rage.

“No one told me I deserved it.” Obi-Wan tries to say, but it sounds half-hearted, like it’s an old defense that he’s growing tired of making. “I shouldn’t have been pushing him.”

“He was the karking _adult_.” Cody hisses, and before his eyes a metaphorical wall of steel rises up around Obi-Wan as he shutters himself.

“It was a long time ago.” The redhead says blankly, turning his eyes away to stare out the window at the passing scenery. “It’s over with.”

Cody doesn’t regret his words, but it hurts that Obi-Wan is shutting him out.


	22. [Month 5] Brother (Obi-Wan)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feemor arrives!

Feemor arrives in a flurry of boisterous laughter, and sunshine-bright smiles. He’s quick to scoop Anakin into his arms and toss the squealing child into the air, spinning and catching him as he does and Anakin’s face is flushed with childish delight. Ahsoka is more hesitant, having fewer memories of their oldest brother than Obi-Wan or Anakin does, but warms quickly in the face of the blond man’s genuine happiness at seeing her and accepts the snuggles he offers.

The gifts help too.

Feemor’s work with the British Armed Forces has him travelling all over the world to various bases, and it’s a good way for his older brother to get his hands on the best gifts for the youngest members of their family. It hadn’t, however, put him in a good position to take guardianship of two children after Qui-Gon’s death, and no matter how much Feemor offered to resign from the army and take them in, Obi-Wan wouldn’t hear of it. His brother loved his job, he loved working with Relief Operations, he loved _helping_ people - Obi-Wan would _never_ ask him to give up what made him happy just so Obi-Wan could have something a little easier.

So Obi-Wan had claimed guardianship of his younger brother and sister, as per Qui-Gon’s Will, because he’d be damned if he let Dooku take them. He had already been looking after them in the first place, so they hadn’t had to deal with any more upheaval in their young lives. Did it hurt that Ahsoka sometimes called him ‘dad’ because Qui-Gon had never had time for her? Did it hurt that Anakin would always have a closer bond to their father than Obi-Wan did?

Yes.

But he’s never regretted taking them.

Finally, Anakin and Ahsoka are in bed, and Zǔfù has shuffled off to give Obi-Wan and his older brother time to reconnect after so long apart. Feemor gets to work making tea, and Obi-Wan sits back on the couch, enjoying the smell drifting around him as he rubs absently at the bump that continues grows every day as his child matures. It’s a habit Obi-Wan has found himself developing, but unlike the other habits that had cropped up over his life, Obi-Wan doesn’t really mind the absent movements - it’s calming.

His phone pings, and Obi-Wan finds himself lifting it to look at the message.

 **Cody:** _I’m sorry about yesterday_

 **Cody:** _I shouldn’t have pushed_

 **Cody:** _I’m sorry_

Obi-Wan looks away from the messages as Feemor re-enters the room, two steaming mugs of tea in hand, and he offers his blond brother a small smile.

“How’s my niece or nephew doing?” He asks, blue eyes sparkling, “They treating you right, Nobi?”

Obi-Wan’s smile twitches into something much more sincere, rubbing at the baby bump once more as his eyes soften, feeling the barely-there, little flutter of movement under his hand, “Your nephew is very active.”

Feemor perks up, grinning boyishly despite being forty-five, and it makes the crow's feet around his eyes crinkle in a way that could be considered charming, “A nephew?” He asks brightly, “Have any names planned?”

Obi-Wan chuckles fondly, “Cody and I are discussing them.” He says in amusement, “Though apparently his Fett name won’t be chosen until he’s older and something can stick.” Speaking of-

Obi-Wan lifts his phone again, and quickly shoots back a response to the other man.

 **Obi-Wan:** _I’m sorry as well; I was the one who encouraged you to ask your question, I shouldn’t have overreacted when you did._

 **Cody:** _You didn’t overreact, I was being invasive and a stubborn arse_

 **Cody:** _I just_

 **Cody:** _I was just... horrified at the thought that you didn’t seem bothered that your brother would do that to you, and you seemed to be excusing it - I can even imagine doing that kind of damage to any of my vod’e_

 **Cody:** _I can understand that it’s been a long time since it happened for you, and you had time to work through it_

 **Cody:** _You were talking about it like you deserved it and I let my anger get the better of me without thinking about it from your point of view_

 **Cody:** _You’re an amazing person, and I hate that you were hurt - that’s what I probably should have said, but I didn’t think before I spoke_

 **Obi-Wan:** _Thank you_

Obi-Wan can’t help but flush at the words, and it takes him a long moment for thought before he can reply, settling on a simple thanks in response to the heart-felt words. He looks back up again to see Feemor watching him with the amused air of an older brother who had just witnessed his younger sibling do something tease-worthy, one eyebrow raised as he slowly sips from his tea.

“ _So_ ,” Feemor drawls, and Obi-Wan’s blush darkens. “Cody Fett, was it?”

Obi-Wan drops his head to stare into the gentle steam of his tea, “Yes.” He admits quietly, and Feemor lets out a small, sympathetic sigh.

“Tell me about him?” His older brother prods, so Obi-Wan does.

“He’s amazing.” He admits, cheeks warm, “He’s kind, and so warm - but so frustratingly stubborn too. He seems to have taken it upon himself to make sure I always have some sort of food in my hands.” Obi-Wan can’t quite help the huff of fond amusement he lets out, rolling his eyes at the memory.

“Oh, I think I like him already.” Feemor says with a laugh, and Obi-Wan scowls at him without any heat.

“I’m not an invalid.” He grumbles, and Feemor laughs again.

“Of course not.” He agrees, blue eyes sparkling in amusement. “But you can’t deny that you like being looked after, Nobi. You’ve spent your entire life looking after others, just sit back and enjoy it, Kiddo.”

“He’s not the most… tactful of people.” Obi-Wan adds after a moment, and Feemor snorts.

“Well, that compliments you then, you equivocating little shit.” The blond says warmly, and Obi-Wan rolls his eyes, a little smirk growing in response. “I can see that that might be a little frustrating for you, though.”

“It’s not usually an issue though.” He adds, taking a small sip of tea. “He’s just very protective, and he seems to have a hard time understanding that not all families are as close as his.” Feemor hums sympathetically, wincing faintly, and Obi-Wan nods. “It’s… nice though.” He admits in a quiet voice, “Having someone become angry on my behalf - even if it is frustrating.”

“That’s family.” Feemor tells him gently, “People who love you can be pretty frustrating.”

Obi-Wan blushes furiously, heart pounding at the word, “It’s not like that-”

“Obi-Wan,” Feemor cut him off before he could work himself into an anxious spiral, “Not all love is romantic. He could still love you without being in love with you.” His older brother’s blue eyes - the one trait that was shared between all five of Qui-Gon Jinn’s children, even if they differ in tints and shades - flicker across his face, searching but soft and knowing. “But I think you’re steadily heading in that direction aren’t you?”


	23. [Month 5] Big Brother Shovel Talk(?) (Cody)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feemor shows up at the Fett residence

There’s a man who looks vaguely familiar standing on his porch; he’s a tall man, tall enough that Cody has to crane his neck to look him in the face, with sunny blond hair graying at the temples, a handsomely chiseled face decorated with laugh lines and crow's feet, and bright blue eyes. He’s not just tall either, he’s broad shouldered with a trim waist, obviously nearing his father’s age but in shape with defined muscles and sun-tanned skin.

He smiles at him when Cody ducks around Boil, who had been the one to answer the knock at the door - it’s an odd occurrence in the Fett household when someone comes knocking Saturday mornings, especially one who’s come knocking for _Cody_. Cody’s _always_ been a bit of a loner, happy with just his family; he rarely ever even had what little friends he did make over growing up, so having someone come looking for him is a rarity.

Boil sends him a look as he backs away, but Cody waves him off as he steps out onto the porch and lets the door close behind him. He knows for certain he has an audience watching from the windows, but that was a given with his family.

The blond man just continues to smile pleasantly at him, and Cody isn’t blind enough to not notice that the man was handsome in a ruggedly muscular way, but he was familiar enough to make Cody twitchy enough not to care.

“You must be Cody then?” His accent is Irish, but also has the hint of a British drawl. When Cody nods, the man shakes his hand firmly with a cheerful nod, “I’m Feemor Jinn, wonderful to meet you.”

Oh.

Oh _no_.

Now Cody knows where he recognizes him from; the pictures in Obi-Wan’s apartment. He’s older than he was in any of the images, but still looked mostly the same.

This is the other brother.

“Nice to meet you too.” Cody says, rather dumbly, as the man’s eyes study him with startling intensity. “Sir.” He thinks he understands now what people mean when they say that they’re afraid of meeting the family; he’d felt similarly nervous around Obi-Wan’s grandfather, but Jinn looks like he could snap him in half without breaking a sweat. And, yeah, that’s a little attractive - because Cody is aware enough about what he finds hot to admit that - but he’s also a little (a lot) uneasy because this is _Obi-Wan’s_ oldest brother; he’s seen Buir do it enough to know that he has a shovel talk coming his way.

“So,” Jinn is saying, voice still disarmingly cheerful, “Let’s get straight to the point of my visit.” Cody just nods, mute, internally cringing in preparation of the threat coming his way. “Obi-Wan is my baby brother; he’s put up with a lot of shit in his life - so thank you for helping him out so much.”

Cody blinks - blinks again - but Jinn’s expression is warm and kind, “I - _what_?”

The blond man only laughs, “Were you expecting a threat perhaps?” He asks in amusement, “I still could if you’d prefer?” Cody can only shake his head dumbly, and Jinn cheerfully claps him on the shoulder. “Good man. Obi-Wan likes you, Kid, so who am I to interfere if you’re making him happy and haven’t hurt him?” With those words, Jinn’s face becomes solemn, “Listen, I can’t tell you much because it’s not really _my_ place to tell you, but Obi-Wan hasn’t had the best life - he _genuinely_ believes that he’s made for infinite sadness.” Cody stares back, grimly, expression pained, and Jinn nods in agreement.

That’s… _depressing_ , to say the least.

And troubling.

“He’s spent his entire life looking after other people, he doesn’t know how to let other people look after him anymore - but he does like being cared for, no matter how much he may complain. As long as you’re not overly pushy about it, of course, because that means he gets defensive.” The older man shrugs in sheepish amusement, and Cody winces minutely, remembering the awkward silence that had followed his words the other day. The tense lines of his shoulders during their shopping trip, and the stilted politeness of his responses. “There’s the face. He’s a stubborn little shit, but you can’t help but love him.” Jinn snorts, then claps him on his shoulder again, before pressing a small slip of paper into his hands, “This is my number, text me if you need anything - advice about Nobi is included in the offer. It was nice to meet you Cody.”

“You too, Sir.” Cody mumbles in response, caught completely on the wrong foot, and Jinn laughs, turning and jogging back towards his car, waving cheerfully. Cody is left to stare blankly after the man, probably more confused than he ever has been in his life.

Cody continues to stand, dumbfound, watching as the man drives away, and he has to physically shake himself to reboot his thoughts.

This is the weirdest thing that has ever happened to him.

Reeling and stunned, Cody makes his way back inside the house, probably looking like a complete idiot. As the door creaks shut behind him, he hears the flurry of movement that comes with his family scrambling away from the window to try and play innocent.

Buir meets him in the hall, looking amused, peering over his shoulder and towards the door - like he hadn't been watching the entire time. “Who was that, Kote?”

Cody blinks, struggling for words for a heartbeat, before answering, “ _That_ was Feemor Jinn.” He says blankly, “Obi-Wan’s older brother.”

Rex’s head pops around the frame, eyes wide, “Holy shit, did you just get the shovel talk?”

“I-” Cody hesitates, confused. “I think he gave me his blessing?”

“That’s different.” Buir said slowly, eyebrows raised in surprise, and Cody nods.

“He didn’t threaten you _at all_?” Rex says in disbelief, and Cody stares back, equally as baffled.

“No.”

Rex whistles, impressed, “I’m honestly kind of jealous.” His blond brother tells him, eyes wide. “He _gave you his blessing_?”

“He thanked me for looking out for him, then gave me advice?” Cody’s statement comes out more like a question, “And gave me his number.”

Rex stares, “You sure he wasn’t hitting on you, vod?”

“Pretty sure.” Cody replies blandly, “Considering he told me to call if I needed advice on Obi-Wan.”

“Lucky bastard.” Rex mutters, glaring playfully, before grunting dramatically when Cody swats him in the side.

His eyes shift back down to the paper in his hand, talking in the brisk writing on it, heart pounding in his chest and determination blooming in his gut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little short :P


	24. [Month 5] Sincerity (Obi-Wan)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obi-Wan comes to some realizations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (I've also added an extra line to the end of the last chapter that eases into this one! In case anyone thought this came out of no where)

“Have you thought about getting a bigger place?” Looking up from putting the crib together, screwdriver in hand, Obi-Wan meets his brother’s eyes as the older man looks around the master bedroom of his apartment. “You’ve got a three bedroom apartment for four people, and a baby on the way, Nobi.” Feemor states, and Obi-Wan raises his eyebrows in response.

He knows his apartment’s not the optimal choice for a growing family, and soon Anakin would be getting too old to share a room with Ahsoka - the ten year old is already chafing under rooming with the four year old - but the set up has been working and could work for a little longer. He’d been planning on getting a house within the next year or so, to settle down and let his brother and sister grow without always jumping from place to place, but the baby had been an unexpected set back. “It’s going to get really crowded, really fast.”

Obi-Wan sighs, “I know.” He says, turning his eyes back to his work, “But it’ll have to do for a little longer.”

Feemor is quiet for a long moment, before speaking up, “I’m slated for an honourable discharge within the year.”

Obi-Wan’s head jerks around, staring at his brother with wide eyes, “What?”

Feemor meets his eyes, sky blue to gray-blue, “I’m nearing fifty, Nobi, I’m ready to settle down and make a home for myself, spoil some kids - _and_ I want to help you.” His brother’s words are genuine and passionate, “We could put down money for a house together, and nice big one; the money Qui-Gon left and my pension would be enough for it, and we wouldn’t even need to touch Ani and Sokas’ education fund if we do it that way.” Obi-Wan’s shoulders hitch slightly, pressing his lips together as he blinks away the burning rising behind his eyes - damn his pregnancy hormones. Feemor scoots closer, gently taking Obi-Wan’s hands and squeezing them in comfort, “We could put it in your name, since I don’t have citizenship here, and I could work out the last of my service. It’ll be big enough for Ani and Soka to have their own rooms, and a yard for them to play in - space for Threepio to run around. We could give the baby a proper nursery.”

It sounds _wonderful_ , but -

“I couldn’t ask that of you.” Obi-Wan whispers through clumsy lips, and Feemor just smiles at him sadly.

“You’re not asking me.” His brother assures, “I’m offering. Because I _want_ to.” Obi-Wan continues to stare, eyes wide, and Feemor cocks his head to the side with a small grin, “Think about it at least, Kiddo.”

The sound of a cane rapping against his door frame has both brothers looking up to see their grandfather standing in the doorway, watching them with a playful twinkle in his dark eyes, “A guest, you have, grandson.” Zǔfù tells him, chuckling under his breath before he shuffles off again.

Obi-Wan struggles to rise for a moment, wincing at the pull of the muscle in his leg, before Feemor swoops in, offering him a hand and pulling him gently to his feet before passing his cane over, which the redhead takes with a grateful smile. With a small sigh, Obi-Wan stretches to pop his spine, rubbing absently at the small of his back, before he leans on his cane and limps out of the room.

Coming down the hall, Obi-Wan’s steps barely stutter when he catches sight of Cody standing at the door, wearing jeans and a tight shirt, a paper bag in his arms as he smiles down at Ahsoka clinging excitedly to his leg. The little girl is babbling happily and asking after Rex, his sons, and Numa.

Obi-Wan pauses, leaning on his cane, his own small smile growing at the sight of it, and when Cody’s amber eyes shift to meet his, the smile grows even softer. “Hello there, Cody.” He greets warmly, and with a dramatic pout, Ahsoka extracts herself from Cody’s side and flounces off to return to her toys.

“Hey, Obi-Wan.” Cody replies, expression warming even further, and Obi-Wan feels his heart rate pick up as the other man’s eyes crinkle into a soft smile, a flush travelling across his copper skin and highlighting the barely-visible freckles on the bridge of his nose and sprayed across regal cheekbones. “I uh-” Cody blinks, shifting nervously from foot to foot, hitching the bag higher against his chest, “I got you a- I got you something I thought you’d like.” The flush is definitely turning to a blush visible even against the Fett’s darker skin, and Obi-Wan blinks. “I saw it and I thought of you.” Blushing himself now, Obi-Wan accepts the offered gift, peering into the paper bag, and his breath stutters.

It’s a plant - a leafy little thing, with a single blue hyacinth blooming among the green.

_“But I think you’re steadily heading in that direction aren’t you?”_

Oh.

 _Oh_.

Eyes wide, Obi-Wan lifts his head again, gaze flitting across Cody’s face as he inhales sharply and plays back his memories of the last couple months. Cody’s words and actions, his care and attention, his gentle but hesitant touches. The knowing smiles from his family whenever they were together, Rex’s teasing words - even as far back as to the park.

His admiration.

His protectiveness.

His smiles.

Cody’s _confession_.

 _Oh_.

Oh, Obi-Wan feels like a right _fool_ now, looking back on all of it objectively, with the realization he’s come across. “I-” He stares intently at Cody’s face - _sincerity_ \- and draws in a stuttering breath, “You-?” Cody stares back, eyes equally as intent, something fragile and hopeful in his expression.

Obi-Wan doesn’t know what to do with this.

It’s - it’s not supposed to be him.

It’s _never_ him.

But -

But Cody’s gaze doesn’t waver, and Obi-Wan feels like he’s falling apart at the seams. He’s not the one people should fall in love with; he’s broken, imperfect - he’s not supposed to be _happy_ . He’s already terrible at this; he’s been brushing aside Cody’s feelings, mocking him with them by _never noticing_ \- and stars that must have _hurt_ him, Obi-Wan never wants to be the one to cause another person pain, but he’s been doing it this entire time.

The bag crinkles as his hands begin to shake, but Obi-Wan is barely aware of it until Cody is stepping closer, warm palms rising to press against his quivering hands, trapping them against the paper bag, but Obi-Wan doesn’t feel trapped. He feels like he’s breaking apart all over again, like he’s the little kid who could _never be good enough_.

And yet - Obi-Wan looks up to meet Cody’s eyes again - he’s being looked at like he _is_ , and it’s changing Obi-Wan’s entire worldview.

“I know you said you wanted to be friends,” Cody is saying, voice low but genuine, hesitation gone and determination burning in his gaze. “And I will always respect you. If you ask it of me again, I’ll step back and we can be friends - just being near you is good enough for me - but I don’t want to leave a what-if hanging between us. I don’t want to keep this a secret from you.” The hands against his own spasm slightly, and Cody licks his lips, “I think you’re amazing - you’re handsome, and kind, and intelligent, and I’m pretty sure you could snap me in half if you wanted to.” He chuckles nervously, then blinks again, and those heated golden eyes peer into Obi-Wan’s once more. “I'm - It’s not just about you being the handsome man in the library anymore, and if you’ll give me a chance, I want to try to give _us_ a chance.”

“I-” Obi-Wan swallows, fighting to get his voice back beyond just a strangled croak, eyes wide and feeling shaken. “ _Cody_ \- I don’t - I don’t know what to say.”

Cody’s shoulders curls forward slightly, self-conscious, but his eyes don’t leave Obi-Wan’s face, “I don’t want to make you feel pressured into anything.” He murmurs, sincere. “If you don’t feel the same way, I can live with it. Your friendship would be just as much of a gift as your love.”

“You-” Obi-Wan blinks back tears, chuckling wetly. “You have a way with words, my dear.”

“Not really.” Cody shrugs, a crooked grin on his face, “I’ve been practicing it in front of a mirror for a while. I had the whole thing scripted out and planned - I have a flowchart tucked away that I’ll never live down if anyone finds it.”

He can’t help the laugh that bubbles up in response, “Planned for everything, have you?”

Cody’s grin turns sheepish, “It’s kind of my thing - overthinking things. But I _suck_ when I’m thrown into the thick of things.”

“It’s charming.” Obi-Wan says, then blushes, “ _You’re_ charming. If-” He swallows again, “I’m not very good at _this_ kind of thing, I don’t know how to be - but I’d like to give _us_ a chance, too, if you can put up with my fumbling.”

Cody brightens like the sun, and he breathes, “ _Really_?”

He may still not feel like he deserves it, but seeing Cody's expression makes the choice a little easier.

“Truly.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, was this slow burn enough? I genuinely have no idea lmao  
> I mean, we've still got a ways to go, considering they haven't said the L-word yet, but we're getting there!  
> (The author has no idea how to write confessions and hopes this is good enough!)


	25. [Month 6] Being A Thing (Cody)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cody and Obi-Wan are officially "a thing"

Obi-Wan had said _yes_ \- he had said yes to his confession, to his request, and had said yes to becoming something more - and the knowledge of this fact makes Cody’s heart race and his cheeks warm.

Honestly, officially becoming ‘a thing’ hadn’t really changed their habits - they still chatted, and texted, and spent what moments they could together between their busy lives - but it _had_ left Cody feeling warm and satisfied whenever they did spend time together, because he could, without a doubt, call Obi-Wan his partner and it would be _completely true_. Somehow, spending time together felt easier, like there was a weight off his shoulders, and he could see that the same thing was happening to Obi-Wan; he smiled more, his expressions softened his already beautiful face, and touch came easier without the layer of hesitation there was before.

Neither of them had much interest in things that could be considered ‘dates’; they shared a general disinterest in going to fairs, or fancy dinners, and even towards theaters. Their dates were simply the same things they were doing before they got together - studying, grocery and/or baby shopping, going to the library or just bringing lunch to the cafeteria. They were generally lucky to get alone time, with Cody’s big family, and Obi-Wan’s friends who seemed to watch the two of them like hawks whenever they were together - and, of course, Anakin and Ahsoka - so they simply made do.

Cody has never been more thankful for someone’s advice as he has been for Feemor Jinn’s in the last couple of weeks; he doubts he would have been able to work up the courage to confess to Obi-Wan if it weren’t for the man’s pointed words on his brother’s love of plants and the language of flowers.

Obi-Wan lets him into his apartment with a gentle smile, accepts the gift he offers with soft hands and runs his fingers over the dwarf sunflower’s petals, and the lingering kiss to his cheek the redhead offers in return makes Cody feel like his face will split from the size of his silly grin.

“Nobody else today?” He asks, glancing around the empty apartment, and Obi-Wan cracks a small smile.

“Feemor took them out to the beach.” He says with a light laugh, eyes sparkling as he gently sets the sunflower next to the door leading to the apartment’s porch, to be added to the growing amount of greenery already outside. “We’ll be dealing with Anakin’s complaining tonight.”

Cody snorts, “Oh?”

“He hates sand.” Obi-Wan tells him mischievously, and Cody grins, coming up behind his partner to gently encircle his waist in a hug, hooking his chin on the redhead’s shoulder and softly rubbing his fingers against the bump of his abdomen. Obi-Wan sighs, leaning back against his chest in relief, turning his head to brush another feather-light kiss across his temple. “At least the water will distract him.”

“Until he finds it in his pants when he goes to bed.” Cody adds with a small chuckle, and he can feel his partner’s smile against his skin.

“There is that.” Obi-Wan agrees, then he pitches his voice in a joking mockery of Anakin’s whine, “I hate the sand, it’s coarse and rough and irritating, and it gets everywhere.”

Cody chokes on a snicker, pressing his nose against the shorter man’s shoulder, and leaning into the warm fingers that card through his short curls. He feels like a satisfied cat, bumping against his favourite person for affection, and Cody’s sure that if he could purr, he would be as Obi-Wan’s blunt nails scrape lightly across his scalp. “Well he’s not _wrong_.”

“He’s not.” Obi-Wan agrees with amused grace, sagging even further into his arms with a quiet laugh, and Cody tightens his hold on the man, spreading his hands across the baby bump and feeling the little flutter of movement against his palms.

As it always does, awe spreads through him with every kick their son makes.

“I think Woolworth likes you best.” Obi-Wan says lightly, mouth quirking into the smirk he gets when he's trying to be funny, and Cody can’t quite fight down the small cackle that rises in response.

“We’re _not_ naming our son Woolworth.” He deadpans once he manages to collect himself again, and Obi-Wan sniffs delicately.

“I’ll have you know it’s a perfectly respectable name.”

Cody rolls his eyes, pressing a kiss against his partner’s jaw with a laugh, “He’d never live it down.”

“It means wool farm and I think that’s adorable.” Obi-Wan replies cheerfully and Cody groans dramatically. “We could call him Wooley.”

“You’re cute, but not cute enough for me to agree to the name Woolworth.” He teases, rolling his eyes. “How about Teli? Short, simple, and you can still call him Wooley if you want to.”

“Aren’t nicknames supposed to be shorter than the actual name?” Obi-Wan laughs, and Cody smirks.

“Nicknames can be anything we want them to be.” Cody replies imperiously, tapping his fingers against the baby bump and feeling his son kick in reply, “Besides, it means lamb, so it’s pretty close to Woolworth.”

“Nowhere is it similar to Woolworth.” Obi-Wan teases, faint giggles slipping past his lips.

Cody plays up the insult, basking in the sound of Obi-Wan’s helpless laughter, “Lambs have wool, don’t they?” He blows a huff of breath against the other man’s ticklish neck, holding him as he squirms, “We’re not naming our son Woolworth.”

“Okay!” Obi-Wan squeals, “Okay! No Woolworth!” Cody relents, and Obi-Wan huffs, cheeks ruddy, but there’s a smile on his face.

“I’m glad we came to an agreement.”

Obi-Wan rolls his eyes, mockingly offended, “That was a dirty trick, my dear.”

“Aggressive negotiations.” Cody volleys, kissing the other man’s freckled cheek; it’s nice, being able to let out all the physical affection he had been bottling up the last couple of months. “Besides, it was _effective_ , cyar’ika.” His cheeks warm slightly at the pet name he lets slip, but he doesn’t pull away and Obi-Wan doesn’t mention it, so he packs the embarrassment away for when he’ll try to smother himself with his pillow later.

Obi-Wan huffs, “You’re unbelievable.” He tells him, playfully pushing his face away, “But at least you’re cute.”

“Very cute.” Cody agrees, letting go of the shorter man to instead capture his hand and press a kiss to his palm, and he’s rewarded with a brilliant blush. “But I’m afraid you’re cuter.” He tugs Obi-Wan’s hand, looping one arm around his waist, and leads him to the couch.

“You’re ridiculous.”

“And _you’re_ ridiculously beautiful.” Cody informs him gravely, letting him ease himself onto the old couch then sitting down beside him and lifting the other man’s feet onto his lap so that he can start massaging his swollen ankles. Obi-Wan relaxes immediately, and the appreciative moan slipping past his lips makes Cody flush.

“And _you_ somehow continue to deny that you have a way with words.” Obi-Wan murmurs, eyeing him up with a small smirk. “Your mouth is quite talented, my dear.”

Cody chokes, blushing furiously, and Obi-Wan blinks back, expression innocent.


	26. [Month 6] A Brother's Vision (Feemor)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feemor and Obi-Wan spend some time together

Feemor Jinn was twenty-five years old when his baby brother was born. He was twenty-five the first time he held the too-small baby in his arms - the first man to hold him because Fay’s father was stuck in traffic and Qui-Gon was out of the country - and Feemor had sworn to protect him.

He had failed.

He hadn’t been able to protect his brother from the loss of his mother, or from Xanatos’ cruelty. He hadn’t been able to protect Obi-Wan when Qui-Gon had tossed him aside after Xanatos had been admitted, giving his youngest - at the time - over to Dooku. He hadn’t been able to keep him safe when his brother had started questioning - his gender and sexuality - and it had been Yoda who had manipulated the situation to give his grandson more freedom. He hadn’t been able to save Obi-Wan from having to grow up too fast to raise Anakin and Ahsoka, and he had failed to protect him from Qui-Gon’s absent neglect like Obi-Wan protected their youngest siblings.

Qui-Gon’s death had led to a whole new collection of failures for Feemor to add to his resume. Obi-Wan had refused to hear of Feemor resigning from his job and moving out to Galidraan to help, so he had done what he could, sending portions of his pay to his little brother while going about applying for his discharge. He knows Obi-Wan had gotten the money, just like he knows it was never spent on him.

Cody though -

Cody Fett feels like something Feemor doesn’t need to worry about protecting his brother from.

He had been shocked when Obi-Wan had reached out to him, telling him about his pregnancy, and it had heightened Feemor’s determination to get his retirement approved. He had stayed in contact with his little brother over the next months, applying for a transfer to the New Zealand post and using all his favours to get it as soon as possible. He had listened to Yoda’s words on the man his little brother was smitten with, and poked and prodded Obi-Wan until he did the same, and he could say with confidence that he liked Cody even before meeting him.

Meeting him had made him like the young man even more.

Obi-Wan’s growing relationship with Cody was a good thing for his brother, and Feemor watches as Obi-Wan’s self-confidence seems to grow with every day, surrounded by people who want him to be happy. Only a few weeks into dating the young man, and the terrible lessons life had taught his brother are already starting to wear away. It’s not perfect, of course, because a good decade of cruelty - both unintended and intentional - couldn’t be beaten back with only a few months, but Feemor gets to watch as his brother improves and recovers.

He also gets a front row seat to the rather amusing attempts by Obi-Wan’s friends to get the two of them together, lacking the knowledge that the two of them had done so all on their own. It would seem like Cody and Obi-Wan forgot to share the change in their relationship, and Feemor found it too funny to enlighten them.

Another good thing that had come from Obi-Wan’s new relationship with Cody was that his brother had finally gathered enough courage to agree to Feemor’s plan to get a house, if only for the kids’ sake.

“What do you think of this one?” Feemor flips the ad towards his brother, “It’s only four bedroom, but it has an office we can convert into the baby’s room, and a basement I can set up in.” Obi-Wan hums, taking the folder and shifting through the papers. “It needs a little TLC, but I’m confident in my skills to fix it up.” His brother nods along with his words, thoughtfully rubbing his jaw, “There’s even a bedroom on the ground floor for Yoda - _and_ the backyard is fenced in.”

“It is a reasonable price for its location.” Obi-Wan acknowledges, head swaying pensively, placing the folder back onto the table. “A nice enough neighbourhood from the looks of it, a park a few blocks away, and a community center within walking distance.”

“There’s even a garage.” Feemor grins, “The needed renovations means it’s cheaper than the others, and the left-over funds can be put towards the repairs. Plus your boyfriend has a literal army of brothers we can put to work.”

Obi-Wan rolls his eyes, a small grin quirking his lips, “You’re not making them do all the work.”

“ _Me_?” Feemor places a hand against his chest, smiling innocently, and Obi-Wan perches his chin on his palm, eyeing him up mock-suspiciously. “I would never!” He’s rewarded by a light huff of laughter from his brother, and he grins at him as he cheerfully swipes the folder back. “So, should I message the realtor and set up a viewing?”

“Sure.” Obi-Wan hums again, attention shifting towards his laptop and textbooks once more, the sound of typing filling the kitchen as his studious little brother leaps back into his assignments, and Feemor smiles fondly.

The blond pulls out his phone, quickly sending off an email to the contact listed in the ad, simply enjoying the sound of his brother’s productivity and the smell of their tea. It’s nice, being able to spend time with his brother again. Yoda is at bingo night, and Padmé had taken Anakin and Ahsoka to the theater, so it had left Feemor and Obi-Wan to spend a few hours together, to look at some real estate ads and for Obi-Wan to get a head start on his newest class assignments. They had eaten a nice take-out dinner, and Feemor had thrown on some of Yoda’s homemade tea mixture, and now they were just sitting back and enjoying each other’s company, listening to faint music coming from the radio.

The moment is interrupted by Obi-Wan’s phone going off, the shrill noise filling the room, and both of them startle for a moment before his brother is scrambling to scoop his cellphone up and answer it, brows furrowed in confusion.

“Hey Rex-” Obi-Wan’s words break off with a choke, face paling rapidly, and Feemor straightens out of his slouch, worry blooming in his chest. “I- _What_? Where?” Gray-blue eyes flick over to meet Feemor’s gaze, his eyes wide and hand shaking. “Hey, it’ll be okay, he’s strong. Alright - I’ll meet you outside.” Obi-Wan murmurs, voice thready. “Thanks Rex.” He hangs up, and for a long moment, his little brother just sits quietly, staring blankly at the beaten wooden table. Then he draws in a shuddering breath, shaking himself, and pulling himself to his feet.

“Obi-Wan?” Feemor prods quietly as his brother grasps his cane in shaking hands.

Obi-Wan blinks, gaze misty, “Cody’s in the hospital.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me, in my notes: It's been getting too fluffy in here


	27. [Month 6] Emergancy Room (Obi-Wan)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obi-Wan and Rex get to the hospital

Obi-Wan is already outside when Rex’s car pulls up to the curb, and he limps around the vehicle to slide into the passenger seat. Behind the wheel, Rex - already a few tones paler than his brothers - is ashen with worry, hazel eyes burning with fury and tanned skin a few shades paler from fright; his knuckles are nearly white from the grip he has on the steering wheel, and his lips pressed into a tight, quivering line. The moment Obi-Wan has buckled in, Rex is tossing him his phone and pulling away from the apartment building.

“The code is seven-five-six-seven.” Rex says tightly, “Keep me updated?”

“Of course.” Obi-Wan agrees easily, quickly typing in the code, and he’s immediately greeted with an on-going text conversation from Jango. “Do you know what happened?”

Rex’s hands tighten even further on the steering wheel, and Obi-Wan is a little worried that the younger man is going to hurt himself. “No.” The blond hisses, glaring out the windshield, “Cody went out to pick up Boba, and then I was getting a call from Buir saying that they were both in the hospital.” The man lets out a shuddering exhale, “Boba’s mostly fine, from what I know, a little roughed up, but we’re not sure about Cody.”

 **Buir:** _They’re taking him in for surgery_

Obi-Wan takes a deep, calming breath to hopefully lessen the shaking of his hands, “Cody’s going into surgery.” He reports, and Rex lets out an explosive flurry of curses and picks up speed.

They reach the hospital without any more messages from Jango, and Rex is quickly pulling into a parking spot as close to the doors as he can, grabbing his phone and quickly shooting off a text and moving around to help Obi-Wan from the car. Obi-Wan can’t quite fight down the wince that rises up as his muscles cramp, rubbing his back, then his stomach as it rolls, and he quickly straightens himself before Rex can notice as the blond turns to him.

Luckily, it seems to be the last thing on Rex’s mind, because Rex is looking at him without really seeing him, and handing him his cane.

The trip into the hospital and towards the surgical wing is made in silence. Rex’s stride is purposeful and quick, and every few meters the blond cuts himself off to wait for Obi-Wan’s much slower gait to catch up, jittery and impatient but polite enough not to say anything about Obi-Wan’s limited mobility. He’s grateful Rex had thought to call him about Cody’s state, but he wishes he was able to do something to help so that he wouldn’t feel so useless.

The waiting room is empty save for the two Fetts seated below the screen listing the patients in surgery - only one, the name _Dakota Fett_ flashing mockingly before his eyes. Jango stands upon seeing them, striding over to pull Rex into a fierce hug that the young man curls into, hands raising to grasp at his father’s shirt as he pushes his face into Jango’s shoulder.

Obi-Wan lets his eyes drift away from them to give the pair a semblance of privacy, and he finds his attention falling onto Boba. The teenager’s dark brown curls are wilder than usual, messy and pulled away from his face by the white gauze wrapped around his head, dark bruising blooming across his cheek and jaw; one arm is in a sling, his lip has been split, and the bridge of his bruised nose has been taped. The boy has curled in on himself, trying to make himself look smaller, and it’s weird to see the fiery young man looking so defeated.

Obi-Wan slips past the two Fetts, limping towards the line of waiting chairs and lowering himself into the chair to Boba’s left with a small shuddering sigh, stretching out his legs to rub at his cramping muscle. Boba seems to curl into himself even further, drawing his knees up to his chest, and ducking his head down.

For a moment, Obi-Wan considers reaching out to comfort the teenager, but he knows that they’re probably not close enough for the solace to be accepted. He knows Boba as an independent, angry young man who didn’t really seem to trust anyone, not even his own family half of the time; to him, Obi-Wan is an unwelcomed outsider encroaching on his territory.

So he just stays silent, there if Boba wants to reach out, and turns his eyes towards the screen, staring at the blinking status of _In Surgery_ like he could will it to change for the better.

A flurry of movement near the entrance to the waiting room draws Obi-Wan’s attention away from it, and towards the two new arrivals in cop uniforms. He recognizes Fox immediately by his military-precision haircut, and the man next to him has enough of a physical likeness to him to be a relative, bald and with a five o’clock shadow, his badge labeling him as 'Stone'. Both men are talking quietly with Jango and Rex, handing over what looks like a key chain, before their eyes shift towards where Boba sits, and all four make their way towards them.

“Boba,” Jango starts, pulling a chair out and sitting down across from his son, his voice both gentle and strict. “What happened?”

Boba curls even further in on himself, shaking faintly, and he flinches only slightly when Jango reaches out to lay a hand on the teenager’s shoulder. “It was my fault.” Boba warbles, voice wavering, “I-I didn’t listen to you, and I started hanging out with Aurra Sing and her gang. I _swear_ \- I just thought we were doing petty things, like shoplifting, or - or slashing tyres - the occasional rumble.” His good hand rises to pull at his curls, “I- I went to the meet up, but - but they were talking about - about _armed robbery_. I wanted out - I got scared and I called Cody. I didn’t want him to tell you, and he said that he wouldn’t if I stopped hanging out around them.” Jango gently reaches out, carefully untangling his son’s hand from his hair so that he wouldn’t hurt himself, and the other officer is quickly taking notes as the boy talks. “Then Moralo grabbed me - I think he heard me - and -” He jerks his hand away from Jango’s hold to rub against the gauze wrapped around his throat. “And he had a knife.”

Fox scowls, and Obi-Wan twitches in recognition. “ _Moralo Eval_?”

Boba nods, sniffling slightly, “He - he said if I wanted out I need to _reimburse_ them.” The teenager shivers, betrayal crawling across his expression, and Rex _growls_. “I - I thought Aurra would help me - but she _didn’t_. I guess I shouldn’t be surprised.” Boba begins to curl in on himself again, and Rex drops a hand on his shoulder. “And then Cody showed up - and - and he got angry, when he saw the knife. He called the cops - and -” Boba lets out a shaky sob, whimpering. “And Bossk hit him over the head with a crowbar.”

Horrified, Obi-Wan curls his hands into the arms of the chair, air whistling past his lips as he tries to stop himself from making any kind of noise. He can imagine it in his mind’s eye, and he _hates_ it.

“He- he went down but - he tried to fight them off - so Bossk he - he hit him again. And again - and I tried to make them _stop_ , I tried to fight - I swear I tried to fight! But they wouldn’t stop! They thought it was _funny_!”

Jango is moving forward, gently taking Boba’s head between his hands and pressing a kiss to the top of the young man’s head, murmuring quietly under his breath in a language Obi-Wan doesn’t understand, but it makes Boba relax enough to sag into his father’s embrace, sobbing. Rex rubs his hand down his brother’s back, hovering protectively, and Obi-Wan feels rather out of place, but focusing on the Fetts stops his own racing thoughts and hammering nausea from overwhelming him - it stops him from thinking back on the pain of Xanatos’ bat crashing against his leg over and over again. Catching his breath is already hard enough with his pregnancy, he really doesn’t need a panic attack on top of it, so Obi-Wan curls his fingers into the fabric of his pants and tries to keep his attention on his partner’s family.

“I - I didn’t even realize that they were hit-hitting me too.” Boba whispers, hiccuping but determined to finish his story. “But I - I think Cody did, because he - he didn’t st-stop fighting them. They - they ran when the cops came.” The teenager shook violently, burying his face against Jango’s neck, “There - _there was_ _so much blood_.”

For a long moment, the only sound in the waiting room is the sound of Jango’s hushed voice and Boba’s sobbing apologies, and Obi-Wan feels, once again, like he’s intruding. But he can’t bring himself to leave, so he just turns his eyes back to the screen, staring blankly at the glowing white _Dakota Fett - In Surgery_.

It’s mocking him.


	28. [Month 6] Life Leaves Scars (Jango)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jango introspection

Seeing his son laying so limp in the hospital bed, head swaddled in bandages, tubes in his nose to help him breath, and wires trailing from his body and towards the machines lining the room, brings back memories that Jango did not want to remember - of Jesse’s broken skull, Arla’s twisted and broken body, his birth parents’ murders, of Jaster’s blood staining the kitchen floor and dripping from his hands.

Kote had always been such an active child, and it makes him feel sick to see his serious, responsible son so motionless when he should be jumping from task to task, fussing over his brothers or pining over his pretty little boyfriend. Instead, his oldest is laying in a hospital bed, unmoving, and cobbled back together like a broken toy, like he had been for the last week; his head cracked open like an egg, jaw wired shut, and his ribs crushed by repetitive attacks. He had fought, and he had fought like _hell_ \- Jango could tell that much. Not only from Boba’s retelling of the attack, but also from the state of his boy’s hands; the fractured wrist, the split knuckles, the massive amount of bruises on top of bruises.

Jango scowls, fingers curling dangerously around his phone as he slides his gaze back to the steady beeping of the monitor, watching the rhythmic rise and fall of his son’s heartbeat. Little gods, he hasn’t been this angry in a _long_ time - he wants the scum who had hurt one of his boys to _burn_ , he wants them to feel every injury they inflicted on his sons two-fold, and he wants them to _suffer_.

But that’s not his way anymore, he stopped when he stepped back from that life, for his boys’ sakes.

Fox is leading the hunt for the cowards who had attacked his children instead, the _legal_ way. His nephew is a good man, who believes in the good behind the system, but Jango knows from experience that the legal way doesn’t always work. If this ends up being the case this time, Jango won’t hesitate to call in some favours to have Cody and Bobas’ attackers hunted down and _disposed_ of, and his contacts would make it painful, because Jango had done good work for them over the years, and they would repay it in kind.

And no one would be any wiser.

The sound of Cody’s hospital room’s door opening draws Jango from his thoughts, and the man slowly relaxes his hold on his phone, turning to greet the newcomer.

“Obi-Wan.” He says quietly, and Cody’s beau smiles back at him, leaning on his cane, a messenger bag slung over his shoulder, and a takeout back in his hand.

“Good afternoon, Jango.” The young redhead greets, pushing the takeout towards him, “Rex told me you missed lunch, so I figured I’d pick something up for you on my way here.”

“You didn’t have to.” Jango says quietly, but takes the bag from the younger man when an eyebrow rises in response to his words, a strained smile on his face. “You drive?” He asks, a little worried as he studies the man’s tired expression and swollen stomach.

Obi-Wan huffs, rolling his eyes fondly, “No, Feemor dropped me off.”

Jango just hums, setting down the food to gently take the young redhead’s arm and guide him to sit down in the chair next to Cody’s bed, ignoring his faint complaints as he does so. “Did you get yourself something?”

“I ate on the way.” Obi-Wan replies, sounding exasperated, and as Jango opens his mouth, he cuts him off, “ _And_ I brought snacks for when I get hungry.”

Jango nods, “Drinks?”

“I brought water _and_ a fiber shake.” The younger man reports sarcastically, huffing, and Jango rolls his eyes, patting him on the shoulder. “And I will, of course, refill my bottle if I need to.”

“Good lad.” He moves his hand to ruffle the young man’s copper hair, laughing faintly when he gets swatted at for the trouble. His laughter, however, dies quickly when his eyes slide past Kote’s limp form once more, and instead he lets out a shuddering sigh.

A pale hand reaches out, gently taking Jango’s and squeezing softly, and Jango forces himself to relax and grip the younger man’s hand right back, like a lifeline. “He’ll be fine.” Obi-Wan assures, voice quiet, but confident. “He’s strong. And unbelievably stubborn.”

Jango exhales heavily, a small, shaky grin rising in response to the redhead’s words. “ _Yeah_ , yeah he is.”

“Besides, he’s also solidly called dibs on being the first to hold Teli.” Jango pulls his eyes away from his son’s still frame, to watch Obi-Wan gently take Kote’s relatively uninjured hand and draw it towards his bump, pressing it above the fabric of his shirt.

“You chose a name?” He asks, for the sake of distracting himself, and Obi-Wan nods, licking his lips.

“Cody suggested it - probably as a joke to get me to stop teasing him with Woolworth.” His lips twitch into a grin, and Jango is honestly a little curious about the story there. “But, well, I liked it. It felt… right. Teli Kenobi-Fett.”

“That’s,” Jango chokes faintly, watching the young man gently massage Kote’s hand, then kiss each bruised knuckle, unbelievably tender, gray-blue eyes soft. “That’s nice.” Obi-Wan gently returns Cody’s hand to the bed, petting his arm absently.

And then he lets out a strangled sob, and Jango startles, watching dumbly as the young man crumbles. It takes a few moments of listening to the boy’s shaking whimpers, his wheezing breath, and watching him try to muffle himself by pressing a hand to his mouth, before Jango’s instincts take over and he drops to kneel in front of the crying youngster.

“I’m going to touch you, Obi-Wan, is that okay?” There’s a moment of hesitation, before Obi-Wan nods, and Jango moves. He gently takes Obi-Wan’s hands, pulling them away from his face, then reaching forward to wipe away his tears, pressing a gentle kiss to his forehead. “Hey, _hey_ \- breath, kid.” He murmurs, squeezing the hand he holds in one hand, and rubbing the young man’s cheek with the other as he presses their foreheads together. “In and hold, and out.” He repeats the directions a couple times until Obi-Wan follows them, and he hums quietly under his breath, “There we go, Ob’ika.” He coos, “Just keep breathing, it’s okay.”

“I -” Obi-Wan gasps, “I’m sorry.”

Jango hushes him, cutting off the next apology before it can leave Obi-Wan’s lips, “Nothing to apologize for, _ad_.” He soothes, kissing his brow again. “You’re pregnant and stressed, this is probably the best outcome we can hope for. You need to let it out.” Jango squeezing his hand again, “He’s going to be fine, and he’ll be up and moving before you know it. He’ll be moving so much you’ll want to tie him down just to get him to rest.”

“Bloody hypocrite.” Obi-Wan mutters thickly, and Jango snorts.

“He gets it from me, unfortunately.” He’s rewarded with a wet laugh and Jango pulls away, but he leaves his hand on the younger man’s cheek, gently dashing away the stubborn tears that still fall. “So, Teli Kenobi-Fett, eh?” He asks, “Chosen a middle name yet? Because Jango is always an option.” Obi-Wan huffs out another choked laugh, and Jango grins at him, rubbing the young man’s knuckles as he shifts his other hand to cradle the back of his neck.

“Teli Jango Kenobi-Fett sounds ridiculous.” Obi-Wan murmurs, stubbornly pressing his palm against his eye like he could stop the tears through sheer willpower, and Jango snorts.

Then, as if summoned by their distress, the steady rhythm of the heart monitor skips, and both men straighten, attention swinging towards the body on the bed as it twitches, and Jango’s breath catches as he hears his son’s muffled moan.

He’s leaping from Obi-Wan’s side immediately, gripping the side of the hospital bed like a lifeline as Kote stirs faintly, and he’s barely aware of Obi-Wan pulling himself up to do the same, grasping his boy’s hand once more. The dark lashes of Cody’s visible eye flutters against the green-yellow bruising along his cheekbone, the eye moving underneath the lid, and Jango gently reaches forward to lay a hand on his son’s knee.

“Hey Kote, can you hear me, _ad’ika_?” Cody shifts again, groaning, head lolling, and Jango doesn’t bother fighting back the hopeful smile that grows in response. “Open your eyes for me, son, you’ve been sleeping for awhile; your homework’s been piling up.” His oldest twitches again, before his eye flutters open, foggy and faintly panicked, squinting against the dim light and roving across the ceiling in confusion. He grunts something unintelligible, wincing, and Jango squeezes his knee again. “Hey, don’t try to talk, kiddo - your jaw is broken, the doctors wired it shut.” He grumbles something again, this time sounding _annoyed_ of all things, and it makes Jango snort. “Sorry Kote, spite isn’t going to make this heal any faster than the time Wolffe broke your arm.” He pats his son’s knee as Kote sends him a tired glare that just screams _watch me_ , and Jango rolls his eyes fondly, unbelievably relieved to see his boy awake again - even if he was already bitching.

The others will want to know.

He hesitates, only the barest of moments, before stepping away, turning to look at Obi-Wan, “I’m going to go call the boys, make sure he doesn’t try to climb out a window.” He steps away to walk out of the room, and he doesn’t have to turn around to know that Obi-Wan had leaned forward to gently press a kiss against Kote’s cheek.


	29. [Month 7] Homecoming (Cody)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cody gets to go home

It takes another week after he wakes up from his minor coma for the doctors to be confident enough in his recovery - and their abilities to keep his insides from becoming his outsides - to let him go home, and Cody is overwhelmingly grateful for his freedom. He really doesn’t want to listen to the stilted conversations and coldness between Doctor Se and Buir anymore, he’s sick and tired of the smell of antiseptics and the sight of white walls; being around one of his father’s exes at all times - especially one as cold and arrogant as Doctor Nala Se, who may have been Nine's birth mother but definitely _isn't_ family - is _not_ Cody’s idea of a fun time. He wants to go home and sleep in his own bed; he wants to see his brothers, and he wants to grab Boba and crush him in a bear hug to beat all bear hugs.

Boba hadn’t come to see him at all since he woke up, and, according to Rex, he hadn’t come while he was unconscious either. Cody wants to see that his little brother is alright with his own eyes; the last time he had seen him, he had been listening to him beg and scream for the bastards to _stop_ , to leave them alone. Little gods, he doesn’t want to remember the fear in his brother’s face, or the knife pressed against his neck - but until he actually _sees_ Boba, Cody doubts he’ll be thinking about anything else.

Seated in the passenger seat, drugged up to the gills and glumly sipping away at his pureed lunch, Cody glares at himself in the mirror, gently tracing the curling, hooked wound twisting from his brow to his cheek, barely missing his left eye and bisecting his eyebrow. It’s been heavily stitched and taped to keep it from opening, and the inflammation had finally gone down, leaving raggedly broken skin in its wake.

At least _Wolffe’s_ scar looked cool, and he got a wicked eyepatch out of the deal.

From the backseat, Kix’s hand snaps forward, swatting Cody’s fingers away from the wound, and Cody tilts his head just enough to glare at his little brother in the mirror instead and the fifteen year old scowls at him. “Don’t touch it, idiot!”

 _I’ll touch it as much as I want!_ Cody wants to say, but all he can do is grumble unintelligibly at his medically-inclined brother, and the glower he gets in response is just another piece of proof towards his hypothesis that Kix can read minds.

“Drink your mash and do. Not. Touch. It.” Kix orders, and Cody wishes he could scowl at him.

“Listen to your brother, Kote.” Buir adds in amusement, and Cody hisses at him.

_Traitor._

“Drink your baby food.”

 _Ass!_ Cody growls at him, and Buir just snorts as he pulls into the winding driveway leading to the Fett homestead.

“Crikey,” Jesse says, highly amused, and Cody pins the little shit with a thunderous glare that only makes him beam, cheerfully aiming his phone at him. Cody tries to swat at it, but misjudges the distance and misses miserably. Jesse just cackles, “Drugged Cody is a grumpy Cody!”

“Alright,” Buir interrupts cheerfully before Cody can throw himself into the backseat and show the little shit just how grumpy he is. “Everyone out - Kote you can’t strangle your brothers because your ribs are still healing. Jesse, your brother holds grudges, you’ll need to sleep with one eye open for the next couple of years. Kix - thank you for being the only sane one.”

“You're welcome, Buir.” Kix drawls dryly.

 _Fuck you too!_ Cody mumbles, wrinkling his nose distastefully as he decides to be the bigger person and turn to leave. Unfortunately, it takes a couple times to get his limited depth perception to work with him, and finally he manages to grasp the handle and pop the door open, ignoring Jesse’s laughter with grace.

Grace that abandons him the moment his feet touch the ground, however, and the world spins around him, sending him stumbling. Kix is at his side in an instance, fussing and fluttering around him like a worried hen, poking and prodding and mumbling to himself as he helps Cody steady himself. Jesse isn’t laughing anymore either, instead he’s popped up on Cody’s other side, dark eyes wide and pulling at the scars marring the left side of his own face as he reaches forward to gently grasp his older brother’s elbow and take some of his weight.

“Sorry, vod.” Jesse stutters, lips quivering in distress and dark eyes wet, and all of Cody’s lingering annoyance seeps away.

 _Don’t apologize_ , He wants to say, but only manages a garbled mumble around the wires holding his jaw shut. Instead he lets himself sway towards his brother, gently pressing his forehead against Jesse’s in an attempt to get his message across.

Jesse leans into the touch, his other hand rising to grip the back of his neck protectively, “We’ve gotcha, vod.”

 _You don’t have to_ , Cody tries to get across, huffing then wincing at the sharp stab of pain it sends through his healing ribs.

“Be careful!” Kix fusses, “Your ribs are cracked you can’t do that!”

 _Stop getting so worked up_ , Cody grumbles at him, and Kix scowls right back.

Jango materializes at his other side, cup in hand and a duffel bag slung over his shoulder. “You forgot your lunch, Kote.” Cody glowers at the pureed food, feeling petulant, but he takes it from his father under Kix’s stern stink eye.

“Uncle Cody!” The door to the house slams open, and Fives and Echo - Stars, he had _missed their birthday_ , they were _six_ now - dart out and off the porch, making a speedy b-line towards him. Cody braces himself for the coming flying tackle from the two boys, but it never comes - instead, the twins come to an abrupt stop within touching distance of him, and stare up at him with teary eyes.

“You’re back!” Echo cries, bouncing on his toes and flailing in his general direction as Fives shifts from foot to foot, biting his lip and swaying towards him like he wants to throw himself forwards. With his free hand, Cody reaches towards them and gently ruffles both twins’ hair, and the both lean into the touch, looking delighted.

“Alright you two,” Buir says, amused. “Uncle Kote needs to go inside, you can get your hug quota in once he’s sitting down.”

Both boys nod seriously, and Fives snatches up Cody’s hand, gripping it like a lifeline. Cody rolls his eyes fondly, letting his nephews lead him back to the house and allowing his brothers to hover with minimal complaints.

They were worried - Cody isn’t drugged up enough to miss it. So he lets them fuss over him. He ignores the anxious eyes following him, nodding in greeting to each of his brothers or cousins when they greet him, and he doesn’t even whine when Buir immediately starts herding him towards the couch.

 _I’m not an invalid._ He rolls his eyes again when he’s lowered onto the couch, giving his father a Look when the man lifts his legs onto the cushions as well and he grumbles at him, getting a pat on the head in reply while Jango rearranges his limbs into something more comfortable. Rex is there almost immediately, one of the colourful monstrosities of a blanket they own draped over his shoulder and a napping Tup in his arms.

“Thanks, Rex’ika.” Buir says as he carefully extracts the blanket from Rex’s shoulder, moving to fold it gently over the lower half of Cody’s body, brows furrowed as he smooths and tucks it around the oldest of his sons.

Unable to verbally communicate his exasperation over the whole thing, Cody can only sulk and kick his legs childishly - but that plan is immediately countered when Rex sets Tup on his lap with a cheeky grin.

“Fives, Echo, come keep your uncle company.” Rex calls, and the pitter-patter of feet on the hardwood floor feels like the tolling of a funeral bell. Cody shoots his younger brother a betrayed look right before the twins burst into the living room, darting to Rex’s side as their father smirks.

Both boys are immediately lifted and placed on his lap as well, where Echo tucks himself into the crack between Cody’s body and the back of the couch, and Fives crawls across him until he can curl into his stomach.

“We missed you.” Fives mumbles at him, big dark eyes sad and shiny, and Echo sniffles in agreement, curling his little fists into the blanket above Cody’s thighs.

Cody melts, all his annoyance washing away, and he lets himself relax, urged on by Tup’s soft breathing. The warm weight of his nephews on his lap soothes him, begging him to let the fogginess of his pain meds take over. He’s barely aware of it when gentle hands take the cup from his grasp, or another little body squirming up onto his legs, and he gives in to the siren call of sleep as a soft kiss is planted on the top of his head.

He blinks awake again to a dark and quiet house. The kids aren’t on his lap anymore, and moonlight is filtering in through the windows, illuminating the living room. Cody has to blink a few more times to finish clearing his head, wincing faintly at the throbbing pain in his body and a dim light is turned on.

Hands enter his line of sight, holding a cup that Cody can only assume holds even more pureed food, and he follows the limbs to meet Boba’s dark eyes. Seeing his little brother eases some of the anxiety in his chest, and Cody quickly catalogues the ugly yellow bruises on Boba’s darkly tanned face, taking in the stitches on his brother’s forehead and the tape on his nose.

 _Stars_ , he wants to ask how he’s doing, but all he manages to communicate is a garbled collection of noises that makes Boba’s face twist in pain. So instead, Cody forces his arm to move, reaching out to press his hand against the side of his little brother’s face that isn’t bruised, gently tracing his thumb under Boba’s eye.

His brother leans into the touch, shaking like he was moments away from falling apart, a wounded noise slipping past his lips. Shaky hands drop the cup onto the side table, before Boba collapses into his side, gripping desperately at his shirt.

“I - I’m sorry.” He sobs, pushing his face into Cody’s shoulder, and Cody gently lifts his hand to card through his little brother’s dark brown curls, pressing his cheek against Boba’s crown, mumbling at him in an attempt to comfort him. “I’m _sorry_ Cody! _Ni ceta_! I - I thought you were - were dead - and - and - and it was my _fault_! Because I was stu-stupid!”

A little frantic, and wishing that he could get his point across verbally, Cody grips both sides of Boba’s face, lifting his head so that his little brother could meet his wide eyes. Cody stares pointedly into Boba’s tearful brown eyes, gaze burning, before he shakes his head with enough force to make himself dizzy.

 _No_ , he tries to grunt, dragging his little brother into a tight hug, _No - it’s not your fault! I’d do it again in a heartbeat if I had to._


	30. [Month 7] How To Say I Love You (Obi-Wan)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obi-Wan fusses over Cody, who fusses over him in turn

Obi-Wan clicks his tongue under his breath as he gently applies the medicated cream to the wound curling down the left side of Cody’s face, pointedly ignoring the big, sad eyes his partner aims towards him. Cody is sipping mournfully at the cup of soup Obi-Wan had made for him, his unoccupied hand gently pressed against the swell of their baby bump, looking very much like a sad puppy with his floppy, untrimmed dark curls, and his recently-shaved jaw.

“Don’t give me that look,” Obi-Wan scolds, and Cody whines at him. “That’s what you’re eating for the next four weeks, my dear, or until Doctor Se says your jaw is healed enough to take those wires out.” The younger man does his best to pout, grumbling something no one but Cody can understand, and Obi-Wan raises an eyebrow, “You’re a terrible patient.”

Cody’s faux-innocent expression just screams, _Who me?_

“He always has been.” Jango says in amusement from the other side of the room, where he’s carefully reapplying the medical tape to Boba’s healing broken nose as the teenager winces. “When he was ten, he and Wolffe were fooling around and Kote ended up being tossed out of the tree house and broke his arm. By the second week, we were all about ready to break his legs too just to get him to stop trying to run off.”

Cody grumbles at his father, getting an eye roll in response, and Boba snickers faintly.

“Oh stop bitching Kote, or I’ll have your beau tie you down - and _not_ in the fun way.” Both Obi-Wan and Cody blush in response to the man’s words, and Boba full-on cackles. “Alright you,” Jango straightens, flicking Boba in the shoulder, “Get. You’re all in order. Go torment another one of your brothers - give the two lovebirds some space.” Boba gets - darting out of the room and out of sight with another snicker, Jango following a few steps behind. “Have fun! Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do!” The man calls over his shoulder, winking.

Cody pouts again in response, taking another miserable sip from his soup, chewing on the straw as well as he could with his broken jaw. It must be hard for him, being the reserved sort but being forced to communicate through mostly facial expressions, and vocal tones.

Obi-Wan reaches towards him, gently carding his fingers through Cody’s curls, messing them up even further, and Cody’s amber eyes flutter shut as he hums in appreciation and leans into the touch while Obi-Wan gently drags his nails across his scalp. Cody nuzzles into his hand, a small smile on his face, and he shuffles on the couch enough to open up some space between his legs, patting it with his free hand, eyes wide and hopeful.

Obi-Wan huffs fondly, “You’re very high maintenance, dearest.” He teases, but lets himself be tugged into his partner’s lap, leaning back against his chest and letting Cody shuffle them into a position that was kinder on his injuries. Warm arms wrap around his middle, hands splaying across their baby bump, and Cody hooks his chin over Obi-Wan’s shoulder, pressing his nose against his cheek.

Cody mumbles something at him, nuzzling into his temple like a needy kitten, and Obi-Wan raises his hand to the other man’s head again, scratching softly through his hair in the way that turns his partner to putty in his hands. For a long moment, Obi-Wan just basks in his warmth, listening to his breathing and feeling the rise and fall of Cody’s chest - he’s fine, and he’s _healing_ , but Obi-Wan still feels afraid.

Cody could have _died_.

He _had_ died - he flat lined _twice_ during surgery.

Obi-Wan’s breath stutters, and Cody makes a quiet, questioning noise. Avoiding his eyes, Obi-Wan bites his lip, trying to blink away the burning tears rising in his eyes and swallow the cotton in his throat.

He doesn’t succeed, and Cody’s noise becomes one of distress when Obi-Wan whimpers. He tries to rub away the tears that had begun to fall unsuccessfully, choking back a sob - he doesn’t want to cry in front of Cody; what right does he have? Cody had been the one hurt, Boba had been the one traumatized.

They’re the ones who deserve to be upset, and instead Obi-Wan is taking that from them.

Cody’s arms tighten around him, his lips brushing against his cheek, trying to kiss the liquid away the best that he can. He’s trying to comfort him, even _now_.

“I’m sorry.” He gasps, vexed with himself, and Cody makes a negative-sounding mumble, gently nuzzling against his brow. Embarrassed and frustrated with his weakness, Obi-Wan turns his head to press his face against Cody’s neck, seeking out the rhythmic pounding of his pulse in an attempt to comfort himself. “I’m sorry.”

Cody huffs, one hand shifting away from them to fumble with something Obi-Wan can’t see, and from the following sound of clumsy typing, he can only assume that he had grabbed a phone. After a moment, Cody thrusts it into Obi-Wan’s hands and nudges him until he takes and reads it, a small giggle rising up at the sight of the terrible spelling that probably comes from the fact that his dominant hand is restrained in a splint.

**_Llease dint apollgise_ **

Humour fading, Obi-Wan shudders, lifting his head to meet Cody’s wide eyes, leaning into his touch when Cody lifts his hands to affectionately rub his cheeks, then travels downwards to knead his neck and shoulders to the best of his ability.

“You nearly _died_ , Cody.” He whispers, voice choked, and Cody pauses, “You could have died and you would have never met our baby.” Cody makes a quiet, sad noise in the back of his throat, hand moving back down his front to rest protectively over the baby bump, soft and tender. Obi-Wan coughs on another hiccuping sob, “I never would have gotten the chance to tell you that I love you.” Cody freezes, his entire body going still and his eyes widening even further, a garbled collection of noises leaving his lips. “You’re so amazingly _kind_ , Cody. So brave, and gentle, and more than I probably deserve… You’re just amazing.” Obi-Wan tells him passionately, staring into his stunned, amber eyes. “I - I _know_ that I can’t ask you not to worry me like that again, because you love your brothers and I _know_ that you’ll do anything for them, and that’s one of the many - _many_ things I love about you - even if in this situation it’s driving me mad with worry.” It’s _amazing_ , getting it off his chest, so he keeps talking, letting the words spill past his lips like a waterfall. “I’m in love with you, and I wish you wouldn’t be so reckless with your own health, but I understand why you would be, because I’d do the same thing for the people I love. And _I love you_ , Kote.”

Cody’s cheeks darken as he lets out a low, gravelly whine, and Obi-Wan gets a front row seat to witness the way his pupils dilate at his name, and he files that knowledge away for another day. For a moment, they just stare at each other, before Cody’s fingers guide Obi-Wan’s chin to a better angle, and the younger man slots their lips together in a messy, clumsy kiss. Obi-Wan lifts his arms, moving his fingers to play with the curls at the base of Cody’s neck in the way that he had learned early into their relationship that makes him shiver and deepen the kiss.

“Ew!” A young voice cries, and the two adults jolt apart, heads snapping around to see Echo and Fives in the doorway, staring at them with wide eyes, with Rex just behind them, a squirming Tup in his arms.

“Oh,” Obi-Wan clears his throat nervously, moving to force himself out of Cody’s grasp, but his arms tighten like vices around him, drawing him back against his chest, so Obi-Wan allows himself to lean back into his hold. “Hello there.”

Cody grumbles at them, sounding annoyed.

“Hey,” Rex greets, blinking at them, then coughing awkwardly, “Uh - when did _this_ happen?”

Obi-Wan glances at Cody, who just shrugs back, so Obi-Wan tilts his head back to meet Rex’s questioning gaze, expression innocent as Cody radiates smugness behind him, hooking his chin on his shoulder once more. “Two months ago? Give or take a week.” If Rex hadn’t been holding an infant, Obi-Wan suspects he may have thrown his hands up in frustration, because the blond lets out a long, drawn out groan of annoyance.

Considering how many hints Rex had been dropping over the last few months, Obi-Wan wonders why he seems so put out by the knowledge.


	31. [Month 7] Frustrations (Cody)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cody is getting frustrated

He’s been home for a week, and he’s already losing his mind.

Cody _knows_ that he freaked his brothers out, that they’re nervous and scared, and trying their best to help him with his injuries, but it’s gotten to the point where Cody can’t even make a generalized noise of annoyance without someone popping out of the void to try to bundle him off to the nearest seat. He had stubbed his toe the other day and Dogma had reacted like he had gotten his leg amputated, which had brought Kix running, first aid kit in hand, and Cody had been banned from leaving his bed for the rest of the day while his family fussed over him. There’s always someone there to push a cup of pureed food into his hands, oftentimes sprinkled with the crushed up pain medication that makes him lethargic and sleepy, and fogs up his thoughts.

It’s driving him up the walls.

And he’s never wanted a steak this badly before.

Cody aims a displeased stare at his family around him as he drinks his soup with a straw, listening to the loud chatter from the Fett family barbecue, and watching them all enjoy their solid foods like _assholes_. And _yeah_ , Cody’s aware that he's being a hypocrite, that he had told them not to worry about making him feel bad about the fact that he was limited to liquids and pureed foods, that they should just go about their lives without worrying about it. But it doesn’t stop him from wishing he could eat with the rest of his family.

He knows that they’re trying not to act like there was anything different, but it’s also hard to ignore the fact that Boba had taken to channeling all his aggressive energy into being a protective shadow at his back, scowling thunderously at any rowdy child that gets too close. He also doesn’t miss the eye every single person in attendance keeps on him, ready to leap to his aid if he so much as trips, despite the fact that his legs aren’t injured.

A plate clatters onto the table next to him, and Obi-Wan smiles at him as he slides onto the bench next to him. Just the sight of the redhead has the tension seeping away from the stiff line his shoulders have fallen into, and Cody’s lips twitch into his own crooked smile.

Gray-blue eyes study him for a moment, inquisitive, “You know,” Obi-Wan says slowly, casting his eyes across the mingling Fetts, expression pensive. He reaches out, gently taking Cody’s hand in his own and rubbing between his knuckles, “I still don’t have any proof that you all aren’t just clones of each other.” Cody snorts, coughing lightly when his food goes down the wrong tube, and Obi-Wan pats him gently between his shoulder blades, expression amused.

“That’s stupid.” A voice pipes up behind them, and both men turn around to see Dogma watching them, a frown on his young face, and a curious Fives and Echo leaning around him, blinking at them.

Obi-Wan raises an eyebrow, slow and deliberate as he takes a measured sip of water, scanning Dogma head to toe, “Is it?”

Dogma scoffs, arms crossing over his chest while the twins vibrate in place beside him, “Yes.” The ten year old states confidently, and Obi-Wan stares back seriously; Cody doesn’t have to look around them to see that they’ve caught the attention of almost everyone else at the dinner.

“You all look nearly identical to each other.” Obi-Wan points out, and Cody can pick up the amused undercurrent in his voice. At this point, Hevy, Cutup, and Bait have drifted over to the conversation, eyes wide, and Cody can see various adults smirking into their cups.

“That’s ‘cause we’re family.” Echo pipes up, but Fives actually looks like he’s considering Obi-Wan’s words, eyebrows furrowed thoughtfully.

“Anakin and Ahsoka are my family, do we look alike?” The redhead asks, dancing around the subject with ease, and Cody can tell that his partner is taking immense enjoyment out of being a cheeky little shit and blowing the minds of the children around them - and it’s honestly _really_ funny to watch. Cody can see the moment eyes flicker from Obi-Wan copper hair and freckles, to Anakin’s dirty blond-brown hair and golden tan, and finally to Ahsoka’s thick black hair and brown-white patched skin. “Perhaps you were all genetically engineered and grown in a tube.”

Dogma scowls, chubby cheeks puffing up with annoyance as he squints at Obi-Wan suspiciously, but Fives gasps excitedly.

“Why were we made? Were we cloned for something?” The six year old asks breathlessly, eyes wide as he bounces in place, looking very serious - but overwhelmingly adorable. Obi-Wan hems and haws thoughtfully, and Cody muffles his snickers by taking a long drink from his smoothie.

Fives is actually _enjoying_ the whole thing.

“Jango needs a powerful army to take over the world, doesn’t he?” Obi-Wan finally asks, and off to the side, Buir chokes.

Dogma sniffs, but the group of children around them has grown, and they’re all joining into the fun of building a fictional world where they’re all Jango-clones, playing with the ‘what-if’ presented to them. “It’s not very efficient.” The ten year old grumbles, “We’re too small to fight.”

“He’s playing the long game.” Obi-Wan counters easily, and the children around him gasp, staring at him with wide, awed eyes. “Training you all up in secret before he makes his move. No one can stop an army they don’t know about.”

Watching his boyfriend playing with his family makes Cody feel soft and warm inside.

He’ll be an amazing dad.

“What about you?” Nine asks cheerfully, ruffling Hevy’s dark curls as he makes his way over, plopping himself onto the ground and drawing a giggling Bait onto his lap, and Dogma leaps on the question.

“Yeah - if we’re all cloned soldiers, why are you here?”

“I’m being trained to be your commanding officer.” Obi-Wan replies easily.

“Where’s Buir getting the money to make a clone army?” Hardcase asks in amusement, grinning wildly, and before Obi-Wan can think up a response to that, Fives butts in.

“The gov’rnment!” He pipes up, waving his hand animatedly like he was in a classroom, and Cody can just hear Rex’s muffled wheeze of laughter as Dogma turns on Fives.

“You’re _six_ \- what d’ _you_ know about the government?!” The ten year old accuses, and Fives swells up in offense.

“I know that they’re useless pieces of shit!” Fives shouts, ignoring Rex’s horrified call of _“Fievel!”_ , arms crossing over his small chest. “Babuir said so!”

“Buir!” Rex accuses in the background, voice shrill.

“I told him not to repeat that!”

“He’s _six_ \- of course he’s going to repeat it!”

“You have all these kids and you don’t know that?” Uncle Colt asks in amusement, and Jango’s response is muffled by Dogma’s accusatory cry.

“That’s a bad word!”

“ _You’re_ a bad word!” Fives barks back, and Dogma hisses at him.

Boil comes to the rescue, the fourteen year old speaking over the on-coming argument, derailing it instantly, “Why’s the government funding an army that’ll overthrow it?”

“The Chancellor’s behind it!” Fives says immediately, looking like his birthday had come early - and Cody is honestly curious as to where he's coming up with it all. He hadn’t known his nephew was a budding little conspiracy theorist. “He wants to become Emperor!”

Beside Cody, his job done and drama started, Obi-Wan sits back to smugly take a bite from his pork bun, eyes shining in amusement, and Cody meets his gaze before pointedly rolling his eyes. Obi-Wan chuckles in response, leaning over to press a quick kiss to his cheek.

“I thought Jango was the one trying to take over the world?” Uncle Colt pipes up, somehow still looking stoic, and beside him, Aunt Shaak covers her grin with a delicate hand.

Fives goes quiet, mouth open as his brain tries to catch up with the new turn in the narrative, and it’s _Fox_ , of all people, who comes to his rescue.

“He’ll be betrayed.” The detective states knowingly, staring off into the distance pensively, but the faintest quirk of his mouth belays his amusement. “We all will be.” His voice is grim, but there’s humour in his eyes.

“We’ve all got mind control chips in our heads!” Grey volunteers, and Fives bounces on his toes, nodding furiously.

“That’s stupid!” Dogma cries angrily as the other kids titter with laughter.

“Don’t worry, ad.” Buir speaks up, voice amused, “Now that I know about the chips, we’ll get them out.”

“There isn’t a chip!” Dogma stomps his foot, scowling, and Cody straightens, realizing that Dogma hasn’t yet caught on that it’s a joke and is actually getting upset about it. He reaches out, gently ruffling his littlest brother’s hair to catch his attention, and he rolls his eyes dramatically. For a moment, Dogma’s posture stays stiff, before he blinks and lets out a huff. “Oh. It was a joke.” He mutters flatly.

“I’m sorry, Dogma.” Obi-Wan speaks up, and Dogma’s dark eyes shift over to meet the redhead’s gaze, “I didn’t mean to upset you.” He smiles apologetically, “None of you are clones.”

“Except for Fives, Echo, Hevy, and Cutup.” It’s Kix who speaks up this time, looking up from his phone, “They’re all pairs of identical twins - which makes them genetic clones.”

Dogma blinks in shock, “Really?”

Kix nods seriously, “Really.”

“The question is,” Jesse pipes up, smirking, propping his chin up on his fist, “Who’s the original? Fives or Echo? Hevy or Cutup?”

With that, a whole new debate is sparked, and Cody rolls his eyes skyward, chuckling and shaking his head fondly. He pauses, thinking back on the previous series of events, and realizes with a start that Obi-Wan had been trying to distract him from his thoughts. He glances at Obi-Wan out of the corner of his eye, just on time to catch sight of the large smile splitting the other man’s face. He’s dimpling, gray-blue eyes sparkling and copper hair burning in the sunlight, and Cody’s breath catches.

 _You’re beautiful._ He wants to say, reaching out to gently twine his fingers with Obi-Wan’s, golden bronze skin against snowy pale, and Obi-Wan’s gaze shifts to meet his own. Instead, Cody leans forward, gently pressing his lips against his freckled cheek in a soft kiss.


	32. [Month 7] Some Sleepy Physical Affection (Obi-Wan)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone is sleepy

Obi-Wan cards his fingers gently through Cody’s dark curls, expression soft as he studies his partner’s relaxed face. He’d finally lost the battle against his pain medication and allowed himself to drift off to sleep, curling up on his side, throwing one arm across the redhead’s knees, and pillowing his head on Obi-Wan’s lap; he’d managed to wedge an actual pillow under Cody’s head before he’d fallen completely under the call of rest. Ahsoka had worn herself out playing as well, and had crawled her way into the spot between Cody’s torso and the back of the couch; she had tucked her head against the man’s broad chest and her body under his arm.

Both were sleeping peacefully, and Obi-Wan can only stare at them fondly, legs going numb but unable to be bothered by the fact when they looked so peaceful. Jango had come by about thirty minutes ago and had dropped an eye-wateringly colourful Afghan across them when he had crossed through the house to grab some more drinks.

It makes for a domestic scene that does funny things to Obi-Wan’s emotions.

Cody mumbles something in his sleep, nuzzling closer to Obi-Wan’s stomach, humming as the redhead’s fingers smooth through his hair again.

“He’s been surprisingly well-behaved.” Obi-Wan looks up, meeting Rex’s eyes as the blond wanders into the room, a sleeping Echo in his arms, the little boy’s face mashed into his shoulder and hair sticking up every which way.

“Another one down?” Obi-Wan asks in amusement, tilting his head in greeting, and Rex huffs out a quiet laugh.

The blond Fett wanders over to one of the various armchairs dotting the living room, gently placing the sleeping six year old down onto the cushion, rearranging his limbs as an afterthought, and it prompts Echo to curl up into a little ball with a quiet little sleepy noise slipping past his lips. Seconds later, Rex is pulling a blanket down on top of the child.

“Numa’s fallen asleep on Waxer outside.” Rex says softly, “Fives will probably be making his way here in the next few minutes - Uncle Colt is getting ready to take the other boys home.” The blond straightens, stretching his back and making the joints pop with a sigh, before he wanders over to where Obi-Wan is sitting. Hazel eyes flit across Cody’s sleeping form, and Rex reaches out to gently straighten the Afghan, his brows furrowed. “I’ve never seen him this _easy_ after getting hurt.” Rex muses, “And I’ve known him all my life.” His lips twitch faintly, “I guess we have to keep you then.”

Obi-Wan chuckles, rolling his eyes with a small smirk, “I am a man of many talents.” To make a point, he adds a bit of a scratch to his rhythmic petting, and Cody melts even further, humming.

“Impressive.” Rex says in amusement, “But I don’t think I’d be able to get away with doing that. He’d probably try to throw me out the window.”

He snickers, playing scandalized as he presses a hand against his chest with a dramatic gasp, “He wouldn’t.”

“‘Course not, cause he knows I’d do it right back.” Rex bares his teeth in a fierce grin, “Asshole may try to kick me in the face, but I’ve mastered the art of being a bastard baby brother and I fight dirty.” His eyes are mischievous, “His left hip is ticklish.”

Obi-Wan smiles, delighted and charmed, “Is that so?”

Rex nods, “Right in the divot; tickle him there and he squirms like a worm on a hook.” Obi-Wan huffs on a laugh, then winces when it jolts his cramped lungs a little too much, grimacing on the following heartburn. “You okay?” Rex squints, and Obi-Wan waves it off with a smile.

“I’m fine.” Obi-Wan assures, and Rex rolls his eyes.

“Wait here.” The blond grumbles, and Obi-Wan raises an eyebrow, gesturing at his lap. “Mir’sheb.” Rex wrinkles his nose, rolling his eyes again with even more force, before he slips out of the room, leaving Obi-Wan alone with three sleeping companions and his own thoughts.

He’s not gone for long before Fives comes trotting into the room, rubbing sleepily at his eyes, “‘ullo.” The six year old mumbles in greeting, before clambering up onto the chair where his brother was already sleeping, shuffling around for a few moments, before crawling under the blanket and curling up around Echo. It takes only a few seconds before he’s falling asleep, breath evening out.

Maybe a minute later, Rex returns to the living room, a mug in hand, and he places the drink on the side table. Obi-Wan blinks, breathing in the smell of rooibos, and he feels his shoulders relaxing. “Thank you.” Obi-Wan murmurs, carefully lifting the mug and inhaling the steam, then blowing on the hot drink and taking a small sip. Rex nods, tugging Cody’s blanket back up, before ducking out once more.

It’s peaceful, listening to the faint noise of children having fun outside while surrounded by soft breathing and utter stillness, and it’s almost enough to urge Obi-Wan into drifting off as well. If his life could be like this for whatever remained of it, Obi-Wan thinks he could die without any complaint.

“Obi?” Obi-Wan blinks out of his thoughts, to see Ahsoka stirring, blinking sleepy green-blue eyes up at him, nose wrinkling cutely as she yawns.

Obi-Wan smiles, putting aside his tea to instead reach out and gently cradle his little sister’s cheek and rub gentle fingers across the patch of pale skin that curled around her eye and across her cheekbone. “Hello, dear one.” He murmurs gently, and Ahsoka leans into the touch, nuzzling his hand like a particularly happy kitten. “Are you done with your nap?”

“Nu.” Ahsoka says back, crawling out from under Cody’s arm, to instead curl up at Obi-Wan’s side and rest a chubby cheek on the swell of his ever-expanding baby bump. “I forgot to tell the baby that I love him.”

Obi-Wan’s heart warms as it always does, and his smile grows ever softer, “I’m sure he knows, dearest.”

“It’s always good to say it anyways.” Ahsoka says wisely, before planting a sleepy kiss against the shirt covering the bump, “Love you, baby.” Then she blinks up at Obi-Wan, already drifting back to sleep, her piece said and her love shared. “Love you, Da.”

Obi-Wan freezes, choking slightly, but Ahsoka has already fallen back to sleep and hasn’t noticed, her soft breathing fanning against him. It takes a moment to get his brain and limbs to operate with him, and as he blinks away silent tears, he gently gathers the four year old into a hug, pressing a kiss against her forehead. “I love you too, little one.”


	33. [Month 8] Make A House A Home (Cody)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cody and Obi-Wan explore the new house and have a talk about fathers

“What do you think?”

Cody casts his gaze around the room, admiring the soft sea foam green of the walls and the light brown flooring; the trim had been painted white, and, combined with the nice sized window placed in the far wall and covered with a sheer pair of drapes, it all gave the nursery a nice, airy feeling. He had, admittedly, been shocked when Obi-Wan had revealed that he and his family were moving out of their tiny little apartment and into an actual house - shocked and a little put out that he hadn’t been told until the move had already been underway, but Obi-Wan had admitted that with everything going on, it had completely slipped his mind. It was a nice sized house, in a nice neighborhood, good for kids to grow up in, and something about it felt so much more _permanent_ than the flat he had been renting before. Furniture hadn’t started being moved in just yet, since Obi-Wan and Feemor had started the process of moving in with painting until the lease on the apartment was up; the two brothers had definitely made a lot of headway - Cody suspects that they had been recruiting among Obi-Wan’s friend group.

The nursery, on the other hand, is the only room that has been furnished. There was a light grey crib lined up under the window, lined with sheets in various shades of blue and a little knit blanket made from pastel pink fabric. Cody could recognize the mobile as the one he had picked out as a bit of a gag after the whole ‘Woolworth’ conversation - a group of little plush lambs that would rotate around a yellow crescent moon - and it would seem Obi-Wan had decided to roll with the theme, because he could pick up various plush lambs and sheep of various colours and sizes also placed in the crib. Placed by the door, was a changing table, also painted gray, though the drawers were done in light blue, with pale pink baskets on the shelves, and the pad was white, with little sheep stitched into it with care. A plush white rug covered the hardwood floor, and a comfortable-looking blue armchair was pushed into the corner, another knitted blanket - this one in baby blue - thrown over the arm. There was an expertly installed wardrobe-shelving unit amalgamation against the free wall, once again in light gray and blues and pink.

It hadn’t been completely finished yet, but it was a good start - having all the major necessities - and could be added to as the next two months passed. There was plenty of room for the, undoubtedly, large amount of baby gifts they’d be getting from both their families; mainly Cody’s - he knew none of his relatives would let him off without filling his arms with presents for the newest member.

With a small smile, Cody flips to a blank page in his notebook, quickly writing out his response before flipping it back towards his boyfriend, **_Inspection: Passed_**.

Obi-Wan rolls his eyes fondly, leaning over to press a gentle kiss against his cheek, “I admit, I may have gone a little overboard.” The redhead says airily, smiling. “I’ve never decorated a nursery before, and I may have gotten ahead of myself.”

**_It’s perfect._ **

Obi-Wan laughs, leaning into his side, “Feemor and I may have raided every thrift store in town.” He tells him, voice secretive and Cody smirks crookedly.

**_I hadn’t even noticed._ **

“Well,” Gray-blue eyes shine in amusement, “That was the point of the new paint jobs.” He casts another quick glance across the nursery once more, “We’ll be going back for more, of course; we want to surprise the younglings with their new rooms, and new furniture to go along with it will make it all the more fun for them.”

Cody’s expression softens, gently reaching out to brush a hand across Obi-Wan’s pale cheek, fingers dancing across clusters of freckles, and Obi-Wan leans into the touch, copper lashes fluttering against his thumb. He stares into the shorter man’s blue-gray eyes, before bridging the gap between them to press a feather-light kiss against his lips. Obi-Wan hums in appreciation, hand lifting to press against his own, and Cody pulls away just enough to press their foreheads together instead.

Obi-Wan lets out a slow breath, “Ahsoka called me _da_ last week.” He murmurs, voice thick, and Cody blinks in surprise, fingers twitching against his cheek. He’s called Obi-Wan Ahsoka’s parent in his head before, but no one else had ever brought it up, so Cody hadn’t either. “It was during the barbecue, when we were in the living room and you were asleep.” Obi-Wan stares at him, looking lost, “I - I don’t know what to do. She’s my sister, but… I’m also the only parent she’s ever known.” He bites his lip, chewing on it thoughtfully, and Cody gently pulls it away from his teeth before he can wear through it, then gives him another quick kiss to make his point. Obi-Wan huffs, and Cody slips another kiss, this time to his nose, past his guard. “Ahsoka’s mother - Tahl - died in an accident when she was only a month old.” He shares quietly, squeezing Cody’s hand. “It _wrecked_ Qui-Gon and he stopped taking care of himself; he’d been in love with her for years. I was already here, so I offered to take her, to let him get back on his feet because if he couldn’t take care of himself, how would he look after a baby? I - I didn’t want him to give her to Dooku.” Obi-Wan sighs, “Qui-Gon just never took her back, instead he came for a _visit_ and introduced me to Anakin - the only one of us he could stand to keep around after Xanatos. And then he died, and I took Anakin too.”

Cody scowls, making a low growl in the back of his throat that has Obi-Wan playfully swatting at him and rolling his eyes.

“Oh quiet you.”

Cody moves his other hand to grip Obi-Wan’s hip, tugging him closer, grumbling quietly under his breath, some choice words about Obi-Wan’s father that he probably wouldn’t repeat out loud if it weren’t for the fact that nothing he said was understandable. Obi-Wan leans against him, letting out a low sigh.

“I don’t know what to do.” He says again, voice quiet and thready, and Cody makes a low noise of encouragement. “I - I’m worried.” Obi-Wan admits, “That I won’t be a good father, and I - I guess Ahsoka’s words brought it all back.”

Cody’s eyes narrow, and he presses a small, comforting kiss to his cheek before pulling away just enough to flip to a new page in his notebook, **_You’ll be amazing._ ** He writes, flipping it over for Obi-Wan to read, **_You already are. For Ahsoka, and for Teli._ **

Obi-Wan makes a low, quiet noise, “I don’t exactly have the best examples to follow.” He says, and Cody presses another kiss to his forehead. “If I’m honest… Jango has been more of a father to me in the last few months than I’ve had for a _long_ time.” He sighs again, “And I’m worried that I’ll ruin this - all of this.”

 **_You won’t._ ** Cody responds, expression earnest. **_We’re in this together._ **

A small smile lights up Obi-Wan’s expression, a little sad, but loving and warm. His gray-blue eyes softening even further, he reaches towards him to gently trace his thumb across Cody’s cheek. “Thank you, my love.” Cody nuzzles into the touch, kissing his palm, and Obi-Wan laughs quietly. “Well then, I believe I still have to show you the rest of the house, don’t I?”

Cody huffs at him, a small chuckle slipping past his lips, and he lets Obi-Wan take his hand and guide him further into the house.


	34. [Month 8] Tensions Rise (Obi-Wan)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And argument breaks out in the Kenobi household

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here we have the reason why I've been so purposefully vague with Anakin!

The weekend dawns bright and sunny, and Obi-Wan drags himself out of bed with a grimace, rubbing uncomfortably at his massive stomach. The baby had dropped lower according to Doctor Che during his last appointment the week before, a little earlier than expected. There weren't any signs of any complications - some babies just started to settle earlier than others, and it was probably just a minor side effect to the stress Obi-Wan had been going through or his medical history - but his little boy had seemingly decided that he wanted to play football with Obi-Wan’s inner organs instead of sleeping the night before.

Despite his exhaustion, he manages to wrangle Anakin and Ahsoka out of their shared room, dodging the boxes they were working to pack up in preparation for their move, and got them into the kitchen. Most of their things had already started to be transported to the new house, and Obi-Wan was honestly feeling good about the upcoming relocation.

“Can we have pancakes?” Ahsoka asks, bouncing in her booster seat, and Obi-Wan smiles at her, rubbing at the dull ache in his back.

“Of course, little one.”

“Chockit chips? Please?”

“Chocolate chip pancakes?” He asks with a laugh, covering up his faint wince. “I think that’s doable.”

Ahsoka beams, “Thanks, da!”

Anakin goes stiff, and the only warning they get before he loses control of his temper is the ruddy red rising in his cheeks. “He’s not your dad!” The blond snaps, and Ahsoka startles. Obi-Wan’s brows furrow, but Anakin isn’t finished yet, “He’s your brother! Our dad is dead - and Obi-Wan can’t replace him!” Anakin twists around to glare at Obi-Wan, “Just because dad liked me better doesn’t mean that you can pretend to be our dad!”

As the weeks went on, Obi-Wan noticed Anakin growing more and more tense; he tried to keep an eye on his younger brother, try to talk to him, but the ten year old would continue to brush him off. Obi-Wan tries to give him the space he wants, and tries not to feel hurt when his brother avoids him; he’s a growing boy, after all, and he’d recently gone through a massive upheaval in his life - with both Qui-Gon’s death and Obi-Wan’s pregnancy - and he knows that Anakin hadn’t fully come to terms with the loss of their father yet, had been in a spiral of denial, so he tries to make sure the young boy knows that Obi-Wan is there for him if he needs him.

He’s glad for Anakin’s friendship with Hardcase and Dogma - the only friends he’d made in the last year since moving in with Obi-Wan, and being moved from homeschooling to public school - because it’s really been helping him come out of his shell. It also seems to be the thing that had thrown his little brother out of the loop of grief that he had been trapped in, and it’s been helping him heal.

But something had been bothering him, and Obi-Wan knows from experience that if he doesn’t deal with it, it would all boil over.

The boiling point had come sooner than Obi-Wan would have expected.

“Anakin-”

“No!” Anakin’s voice cuts above his, and Ahsoka flinches back, looking close to tears. “You’re not allowed to just act like he didn’t exist! You’re not allowed to replace him! You’re not our dad - no matter how much you act like it!”

“Anakin, that’s _enough_.” Obi-Wan finally snaps, and his tone is enough to make his younger brother cut himself off, eyes wide. “I’m not trying to replace Qui-Gon -”

“See!” Anakin cries, pointing at him, “You always do that! You don’t even call him dad - why would you do that unless you don’t want _us_ to!”

“I don’t call him my father because of the history Qui-Gon and I had - a very personal history.” Obi-Wan hisses, wincing when his lower back cramps up. “It has nothing to do with whether or not I want _you_ to call him your father, but I want you to remember that Ahsoka _doesn’t know him_.”

“But you're not stopping her!”

“I’m not stopping her because it’s what _she’s_ chosen to call me!”

“You’re not listening to me!” Anakin shouts tearfully, “You _never_ listen to me!”

“I’m _trying_ Anakin!” Obi-Wan refutes, heart pounding and throat tight, feeling close to tears himself. “I’m _trying_!”

“You’re not doing good enough!” His brother wails, “You’re not dad! He always listened to me!”

“Well _that_ would be a bloody first!” Obi-Wan throws his hands up in frustration, and he’s immediately horrified by his reaction, but he can’t make himself _stop_. “Qui-Gon Jinn didn’t listen to _anyone_ unless it fit his world view!” He’s never said something like this to his brother before, because he knows that Anakin worships the ground their father had walked on; Anakin had only known Qui-Gon’s smiles and warmth, his kindness, and knew nothing of his disappointment and coldness.

“Shut up!” Anakin shrieks, and Obi-Wan lets out a shuddering gasp, wincing as another cramp manages to distract him from his negative thoughts. “Shut up! You don’t know anything about him! No wonder he didn’t want to be around you!” He presses a hand against his stomach, curling forward slightly as he tries to catch his breath, and Anakin continues to shout. “Dad was better than you will _ever_ be! I wish you died instead! I _hate_ you!”

“Ani-” Obi-Wan straightens, stepping towards his brother to try to coach him through his breathing exercises for when he gets too angry, but instead he finds himself staggering as the ten year old propels himself out of his seat and flees the room. Carried by the force behind Anakin’s retreat, the chair topples over, crashing into Obi-Wan’s side, and his bad leg locks up, sending Obi-Wan tumbling to the ground.

His back hits the laminate with a bone-jarring thud, vision graying out for a moment as he gasps in pain. His entire body burns, it throbs, and it tightens into painful cramps.

“Obi?” He can hear Ahsoka crying, and it urges him to push the chair off of him and try to sit up, but the cramping of his body has him crumbling once more, gasping. “ _Da_? Feemor! Feemor help!”

Something was wrong.

“Obi-Wan?” He blinks gray spots out of his eyes to see Feemor leaning over him, expression worried and steadily shifting towards frightened. “I heard shouting - what happened? Are you okay?”

“Anakin hurt him!” Ahsoka sobs, and Obi-Wan can feel her little hands pressing against his arm - he wonders when she had gotten herself out of her booster seat.

“Feemor,” Obi-Wan gasps, shakily grabbing his brother’s hand, eyes wide as his body cramps up again, “Feemor, something’s _wrong_.”

He can hear his brother curse, “Soka, love, can you go get me the phone?” Obi-Wan flickers his gaze towards the little girl as she sniffles, but nods, rubbing furiously at her tears with the sleeve of her orange pajamas. “That’s a brave girl.” Feemor soothes as Ahsoka stands. “You’re doing so good.” Within moments, Ahsoka is handing the phone over to Feemor, still sniffling, and she moves immediately to grasp Obi-Wan’s hand again.

He offers the little girl a strained smile in an attempt to comfort her, rubbing a thumb across her knuckles.

“I need an ambulance to Two-twelfth, Lucas Road, apartment number fifty-seven.” Feemor is saying, “My brother is thirty-five weeks pregnant - _yes_ , my _brother_ \- and he’s saying something is wrong. He fell.” Obi-Wan squeezes his hand as he cringes, body tightening again. “Obi, what symptoms are you having?”

“My back hurts,” Obi-Wan manages to gasp out, “A lot of cramping.”

His older brother repeats it to the operator, and is quiet for a moment. “In your abdomen?” Feemor asks, and Obi-Wan nods. “Pressure in the same area?”

“Yes-” His voice chokes off as another, more powerful cramp seizes him, and in the moments following Obi-Wan feels a rush of wetness between his legs that has him paling in fright. “No.” He whispers, “ _No_ \- it’s too _early_.”

“ _Shit_.” Feemor hisses, “Shit - I think his water just broke? I don’t know - it’s just suddenly very wet.”

“What’s going on?” Anakin’s voice rises above the noise, “ _Obi-Wan_?”

“The ambulance will be here in five minutes.” Feemor soothes, squeezing Obi-Wan’s hand back, and Obi-Wan blinks at the ceiling, gasping painfully. “You’re going to be _fine_ , Nobi. Ani, can you get me a damp cloth?”

“What’s _happening_?”

“Anakin, the cloth please.” Feemor repeats, endlessly patient. “The baby is coming.”

“ _What_? But I thought that - there’s still like a whole month!”

“Ani, the cloth.” A few seconds later, Anakin is passing the towel over, and Feemor moves it to Obi-Wan’s face, gently dabbing away the sweat gathering on his brow. “Thank you, Ani.”

“Is - is it my fault?” Anakin’s voice warbles, and Obi-Wan gasps around another cramp, rolling his head to glance at his little brother. The boy bites his lip, eyes wet and cheeks ruddy. “I - I wasn’t - I wasn’t serious Obi! I don’t want you to die!”

Obi-Wan wheezes, “It’s not your fault.”

“He’s not going to die, Ani.” Feemor assures him, and Obi-Wan can hear the sound of sirens growing closer. “The baby’s just being an impatient little bugger. Like his uncle. I’ll be going with Obi-Wan to the hospital, but I need you two to stay here and make sure Yoda is calm. Can you two do that for us?” Both children nod, tears wetting their faces. “I’ll make sure to call you, and before you know it, the baby will be born.”

“Ani,” Obi-Wan calls, and his youngest brother freezes. He gestures him forward with the hand Feemor had been holding, and Anakin darts forward to take it. “Ani - I’m sorry. I - I know I’m not perfect, and I’m not trying to replace your dad. You’re my brother, and I love you - and I’m so sorry if you didn’t know.”

“I - I love you too, Obi.” Anakin sniffles, “You’re my big brother, and - and I hurt you.”

Obi-Wan gives him a wane smile, squeezing his hand, “It’s not your fault, Anakin.” He makes sure to rearrange his expression into something playful, “But we will be working on your meditation and breathing exercises.”

The young boy giggles wetly, “Okay.”

“Now then,” Obi-Wan squeezes his hand again, then lets go, “Go make sure Zǔfù doesn’t get too upset, I don’t want to hear that he picked a fight with the couple in forty-one again, he’s not as young as he used to be.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ᕕ( ᐛ )ᕗ Just remember! If you kill me I can't finish the story!


	35. [Month 8] Labours of Love (Jango)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obi-Wan's going into surgery, it's time to try to tell Cody

Cody’s been in surgery for less than thirty minutes when he picks up the noise of his son’s phone ringing. His oldest had been so excited when, in his last appointment, Doctor Se had declared his healing sufficient enough to undergo the surgery to get the wires removed, and Cody had booked the earliest appointment to get the usage of his mouth back. So when his phone starts ringing, Rex is immediately digging through Cody’s things, pulling the cellphone out from the folds of his clothes and glancing at the screen, Jango leaning over to glance at it as well.

It’s Feemor.

Rex exchanges a vaguely confused look with Jango, before accepting the call, “This is Rex.” His second son goes quiet for a second, brows furrowing, “He - uh - just went into surgery for his jaw.” Hazel eyes flicker towards Jango, expression confused, “Right beside me? Do you want to talk to him? Sure, yeah, I can pass you over.” Eyebrows still creeping towards his hairline, Rex soundlessly passes the phone over, and Jango nods.

“Jango.”

 _“Jango.”_ The other man’s usually cheerful voice is serious, strained and stilted - no wonder Rex had been so confused. _“Obi-Wan’s gone into labour.”_

“ _What_?” Jango straightens from his slouch, alarm blossoming in his chest, and he can feel Rex’s eyes burning into the side of his head, but his attention is pulled towards the hall where his son had been taken down for his surgery instead. “He isn’t due for another five weeks.”

 _“Tell that to your grandson.”_ Feemor says in an unconvincing attempt to be funny, but it falls flat with the stress in his voice. _“We’re coming up the elevator now - for surgery. I was hoping to reach Cody - Obi-Wan’s really stressing out and it’s not helping.”_

“We’re already in the surgical wing.” Jango tells him, meeting Rex’s wide eyes finally. “Do you know what happened?”

 _“Doctor Che is saying placental abruption.”_ Feemor murmurs, then the other end of the connection grows muffled for a few moments, before the other man is talking again - it’s enough time for Jango to let loose a collection of choice curses. _“I asked one of the nurses to come get you. Obi-Wan is asking for you.”_

“Thanks, Feemor.” Feemor just grunts in response, hanging up, and Jango doesn’t really blame him for the abrupt end to their conversation. He peels the phone away from his ear, face pale, and another curse on the tip of his tongue.

“Buir?” Rex probes quietly, and Jango blinks.

“Obi-Wan’s gone into labour.” He tells his son, “A placental abruption.”

“That… doesn’t sound good.”

“It’s not.” Jango agrees, “It’s serious.”

Rex looks pale, rather shaken, and he nervously licks his lip, eyes flicking towards the doors leading to the operation rooms. “Is it… deadly?”

“It can be.” Jango says quietly, and Rex lets out a shuddering breath. “They’re performing a c-section.”

“ _Shit_.” Rex says, rubbing a hand down his face, “No wonder they were hoping to get a hold of Cody. Haar’chak - what a shitshow.”

Jango hums in agreement, slipping Cody’s phone back into the pile of his things and standing, “I’m going to go to the operation room.”

Before he can, however, a hand reaches out, wrapping around his wrist. Rex stares at him, long and hard, before he opens his mouth and says, “What are the odds?”

“Only fifteen percent of severe abruptions end in fetal death.” Jango answers immediately, because he knows why his son is asking; losing either Obi-Wan or the baby would _wreck_ Cody, especially if it happened while he was unconscious. His son may have only known Obi-Wan for less than a year, but Jango knows Kote like the back of his hand; his boy may have trouble connecting with people, but once he does, he gets _attached_. “But there’s always the chance of long-term health complications.”

“We’d take care of them.” Rex murmurs, and Jango leans over to gently tap their foreheads together.

“Of course we would.” He agrees, “They’re Clan.”

“Right.” Rex breaths, and leans away, much more relaxed than he had been before, but there was still a tightness in his shoulders. Rex had always been a worrier, even if he hid it well. “I’ll wait here until Cody’s done, you go meet the baby. He’s going to be so pissed that he missed it.” Jango huffs, a small chuckle rising in response, and he rubs a hand through his son’s short blond curls.

“Doctor Fett?” A voice calls, and Jango turns to see a woman in scrubs leaning out the door towards the operating rooms. He’s immediately walking towards her, and she offers him a small smile, “I’m Stass Allie, Mister Kenobi was asking for you.” As soon as he’s through the door, Allie is passing him a pile of scrubs, and Jango slips into them with practised ease.

“Can you tell me what’s happening?” Jango asks, and Allie glances at him out of the corner of her eye as she leads him down the hall.

She nods after a moment, “Mister Kenobi has given us permission to share medical information with you.” The young nurse assures him, “It’s not a severe placental abruption, but it has caused enough distress to induce early contractions. The child was positioned transverse and wasn’t righting itself, so Doctor Che suggested a c-section.”

Jango hums, and as they round the corner, he catches sight of Feemor Jinn leaning against the wall in front of him. The older man straightens when he sees him, pushing himself into standing, running a hand through his graying-blond hair.

“Jango.” The man greets, clasping his wrist as he approaches. “Good to see you.”

“Feemor.” Jango replies, eyes sliding past him and to the door behind him, “How are they?”

Feemor huffs, running a hand down his face, looking his age for the first time since Jango had met him. Despite Feemor being four years older than him, he looked almost a decade younger than he actually was; lucky genes apparently, because Jango was already quite gray, but his personality definitely helped. “As well as can be expected - Obi wants me to call home and make sure the kids and Yoda are okay.” He rolls his eyes fondly, shaking his head, then he claps Jango on the shoulder. “Look after them?”

“Of course.” Jango says without hesitation, and Feemor smiles at him, nodding to Allie, before setting off down the hall the way they came, pulling his phone from his pocket as he goes. Jango takes a deep, steadying breath, silently reminding himself that Obi-Wan and Teli needed him to be calm, to be their anchor, before he pushes his way into the operating room.

Obi-Wan is laying on the table, looking paler than usual, and Jango purposefully keeps his eyes on the young man’s face. His eyes had flickered towards him the moment he had walked through the doors, and he stared at him with wide, pleading eyes - there was fear swimming in his gaze, a desire for comfort that he couldn't verbalize, and who is Jango to deny the boy. He moves forward without hesitation, gently taking the young man’s pale hand and squeezing, and he leans forward to press a small kiss to his forehead.

“Hey, ad.” Jango greets, voice low and soothing, brushing a hand through the young man’s copper hair. “Looks like we’ve got an impatient little ik’aad on our hands, huh?”

Obi-Wan lets out a strained laugh, gripping his hand like a lifeline, “Must be genetic.”

“I don't know where he'd be getting it from.” Jango says easily, and the look Obi-Wan sends him in response is pure, unadulterated sass, coupled with a perfectly poised and raised eyebrow that screams, ' _Oh really?_ '.

Doctor Che approaches them, placing a gentle hand on Obi-Wan’s shoulder, “We’re ready to start now.”

The young man takes a deep, steadying breath, squeezing Jango’s hand hard enough to make the bones grind together, but Jango doesn’t let it show on his face, instead he continues to drag soft fingers through the boy’s hair. Silently, Obi-Wan schools his expression, and nods.


	36. [Day 1] Welcome To The New World (Cody)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cody wakes up in the hospital for the second time

Cody wakes up with a groan, jaw numb, hair disheveled, and drying drool caked on his cheek. He’d squished his face into the thin hospital pillow at some point after his surgery, and he’s pretty sure that it’s left an imprint in his skin. He blinks a couple times, trying to blink the cotton from his brain and the fuzziness from his eyes, to see a familiar head of pale blond hair leaning over him.

“R’x.” He manages to slur in greeting, squinting at his brother's face, and Rex is immediately reaching out and helping him sit up, passing a cup of cold water into his hands. Cody clumsily guides the straw into his mouth, enjoying the feeling of the cool drink washing away any of the remaining taste of sedatives from his tongue, and soothing his chapped lips.

“Good morning, princess.” Rex drawls, studying him with carefully blank eyes, before he’s gently lowering the cup again as he starts talking. “You missed a lot.”

“Wasn’t under that long.” Cody mumbles, honestly confused, and Rex huffs faintly on a quiet laugh.

“Eight hours. A full night of sleep, I’m honestly impressed.” Rex says playfully, and Cody stares at him, wide-eyed - before he glares when his foggy mind realizes that his brother is joking. “Yeah okay, I’m lying. It was five hours - one for surgery, four to burn out the drugs” Cody rolls his eyes, and his brother’s face falls into a mask of seriousness again. “Cody, Obi-Wan went into labour this morning.”

Cody chokes on his tongue, and the sudden surge of adrenaline rushing through his veins in enough to chase away any lingering fogginess left over from his sedation. “ _What_ ?” He wheezes, forcing himself up even further, “That’s - there’s still supposed to be _five weeks_ until the due date.” He says, fear making his heart pound harder than it had in awhile - two months, to be exact, but at least when he and Boba had been jumped, Cody had been conscious and able to fight back and _think_ . He’d been able to do _something_ to help. Cody throws himself from the bed, stumbling like a newborn deer and it’s only Rex’s arms wrapping around him that keeps him from falling flat on his face, “What _happened_?!” He uses his younger brother’s shoulders to straighten himself, and Rex frowns.

“He had a mild placental abruption.” Rex explains, “Not too serious - but combined with a few other things, it uh - it sent him into an early labour. The kid was coming out shoulder first, so the doctors agreed to a c-section.”

Cody stares at him, wide eyed and rooted in place, “Are they-” He doesn’t want to finish the sentence, he doesn’t want to admit that his mind is already throwing him into the worst possible outcome - that he could lose Obi-Wan and their son.

“They’re fine.” Rex soothes, “Obi-Wan’s tired and Teli’s pretty small, but they’re looking healthy, the doc thinks they’ll be out of here in a week. I was just there.” The blond smiles slightly, expression tight in the way that gives away the fact that he’s hiding something. His brother is a terrible liar - he’s not lying now, per say, but he’s not telling him everything. “Wooley’s a cutie - it has to be Obi-Wan’s genes. You’re going to be beating suitors off with a stick when he gets older.” Cody lets out a quiet, faintly stressed laugh, squinting at his brother. “As it is, you’re going to have to fight Buir off. I think he’s planning on adopting your boys.” The oldest makes a small, dramatically disgusted noise, and it makes Rex snort.

Let him believe Cody’s still drugged enough to fall for his little white lie - he’ll just go find someone else to interrogate.

Cody begins to pull away, now that he has his feet under him and his legs have stopped shaking, but Rex makes a small noise of denial.

“If you want to go meet your ik’aad with your ass hanging out, all the power to you, Codes - but I do have to tell you that that’s a bad idea.” Rex points out, gesturing to his medical gown with a raised eyebrow. “For one, Obi-Wan might try to toss you out the window. And Buir will never let you live it down.”

Scowling thunderously, Cody lets his younger brother push a bundle of clothes into his arms and propel him into the bathroom, closing the door behind him.

The moment alone gives Cody some time to start compartmentalizing - he’s glad he’s a talented multitasker. As he wrestles himself into his clothes with clumsy limbs, Cody can’t help but ask himself; how is _this_ his luck? He focuses so hard on not straining his injuries so that his jaw would be healed enough to talk to his son before his birth - to tell Obi-Wan and Teli both that he loved them. He had decided to get the wire out as soon as Doctor Se told him that he wouldn’t cause any permanent damage, and he hadn’t told Obi-Wan because he wanted to surprise him.

He hadn’t taken into consideration the chance that Obi-Wan could go into early labour the moment he was unconscious - because what could have been the odds?

Apparently great enough that it had been the _exact_ thing that had happened.

Cody finally manages to finish buttoning his jeans, cursing his lagging reflexes quietly under his breath as he slips his feet into his shoes as he trips back out the door.

“Graceful.” Rex snorts, and Cody makes a rude gesture towards his blond brother.

The blond brother who isn’t alone either; Buir stands by the door, leaning against the wall, arms crossed over his chest, and watching the two of them with an amused air. Cody straightens, scowling at his unrepentant brother, before turning to his father.

“Buir.” Cody growls, voice hoarse from disuse, “What isn’t Rex telling me?”

Their father blinks, studying him, “You know about Obi-Wan and the baby?” Cody nods, and Buir lets out a slow sigh, rubbing the back of his neck. “Well, there was a mild placental abruption that set off an early labour, and the ik’aad was coming out the wrong way, so the doctors had to perform a c-section.” Cody raises an eyebrow, because he already knows _that_. Buir reaches out, gently curling his hand over Cody’s shoulder, a form of solid support. “Something went wrong - Teli was fine, but Obi-Wan was bleeding too heavily.” At Cody’s horrified stare, his father lets out a low breath. He doesn’t let Cody’s horror mount, or give him time for terror to set it, “He’s alright now - he’s tired, but he’s healing, Kot’ika.” Jango soothes, and it takes most of the tension from his shoulders - he’s glad that his father isn’t hiding this from him, but the thick blanket of fear around his heart won’t fully go away until he sees his cyare and ik’aad for himself. “The doctors had to perform a hysterectomy. I don’t think Ob’ika’s too upset about that though.” Jango adds with a laugh.

“Head’s a little too - mushy to remember what that is.” Cody grumbles after a moment of silence as he tries to get his brain to work properly, still slightly hampered by the anesthetics.

Ka’ra - he hates it.

Jango raises an eyebrow, “His uterus was removed.”

Rex looks a little ill at the thought, “I didn’t even know it could be removed.”

“Anything can be removed if you try hard enough.” Cody says, blinking, before shaking himself - to focus again - and turning pleading eyes to his father. “Take me to them?”

“Of course.”

The trip to Obi-Wan’s room is slow going, but with every step Cody’s balance recovers, and the last of the fogginess from the anesthesia fades away, replaced with both a sense of excitement and dread.

He’s a _father_ now.

Gods - he hadn’t even considered the possibility before Obi-Wan, with his pretty hair and stunning eyes, and the smile that stole Cody’s breath away. He wouldn’t mind spending the rest of his life with Obi-Wan Kenobi, if he would be willing to let him; they haven’t known each other for long, but he’s become such an integral part of Cody’s world now - originally made up of just his family - that Cody isn’t sure what he’d do without him.

They have a _son_.

Cody’s shaken from his thoughts when his buir tugs him to a stop, and he stares at the door in front of him in a mixture of eagerness and trepidation. Jango’s hand rests between the blades of his shoulders, warm and steady, and Cody takes a deep breath.

“You’ve got this, ad.” Buir tells him, “Go meet your ik’aad.”

“Vor entye, Buir.” With that, Cody steps forward, and opens the door.

Looking pale and tired, a blanket pulled up to his stomach and reclining in his hospital bed, Obi-Wan looks up at his entrance, an IV trailing from his wrist and a bundle of blankets in his arms. His soft expression brightens, distracting from his pallid cheeks and the dark bags under his eyes and -

Cody’s breath catches.

Because Obi-Wan Kenobi is the most beautiful man he’s ever met, and that’s _their son_ in his arms.


	37. [Day 1] We'll Do This Together (Obi-Wan)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obi-Wan wakes up, and they meet their son

Obi-Wan stirs awake with a faint moan; he’s luckily drugged enough that the entire lower half of his body is numb, and he can’t feel the throbbing pain that he would no doubt be suffering from had he not been given enough anesthesia to probably put down an elephant. An exaggeration, of course, but one that feels apt in that moment. His body feels like it’s suspended in molasses, heavy and numbed, and Obi-Wan forces his eyes to open, squinting at the white ceiling.

Something rustles next to him, and Obi-Wan blinks as Feemor enters his line of sight, grinning playfully. “Hey there, New Dad.”

“Feemor.” Obi-Wan greets; he tries to sit up, but his body isn’t properly responding, still weighed down by the sedatives in his systems. He huffs quietly, rolling his head to take in the room, and he quickly catches sight of another familiar blond, perched on a chair, feet kicked up and reclining, cradling a small bundle in his arms. A bundle wrapped in a familiar blanket that Obi-Wan specifically remembers Zǔfù knitting - made from butter-soft yarn in a soft butter yellow. A bubbling feeling of excitement blooms in his chest - that’s his _son_ , his little lamb; he wants to hold him, to cradle his little dramatic boy to his chest and give him the what-for for his terrible sense of timing, but his body still won’t move the way he wants it to, and he doesn’t want to hurt the tiny little baby. “Rex.” He says instead, and the second Fett son cracks a small grin.

“Morning vod.” Rex says softly, gently rocking the baby, before standing and moving closer - close enough to lower the bundle of blankets onto the hospital bed, placing him next to Obi-Wan’s head so that the bed-bound father can turn his face to look at his newborn.

“ _Oh_.” Obi-Wan whispers. A little bronze face greets his eyes, eyes shut, lashes brushing against round, flushed cheeks as eyes flicker underneath their lids. His son’s soft little puffs of breath flutters across his cheek, and fluffy tufts of copper-brown sticking out from under a knitted cap. It’s only Teli’s face that’s visible, the rest being swaddled in soft yellow fabric, and he’s so, _so_ small.

But he’s perfect.

“Hello there.” Obi-Wan says thickly, forcing his arm to move, to gently brush his fingers across one of those round, blushed cheeks, to feel the warmth of life humming under his skin. “Teli - my little lamb.” He coos, tracing that little face and watching his son sleep. Little lashes flutter slightly in response, and the baby makes an instinctual suckling motion, but he stays asleep, and it melts his heart. “My little Wooley.”

“You made a nice ik’aad there.” Rex says, placing a hand on Obi-Wan’s shoulder, eyes gentle.

Obi-Wan smiles back, “Cody had a part in it too.” He’s quiet for a second, before pulling his eyes away from Teli’s face to look at Rex, finally able to move himself enough to draw the tiny infant to his chest, cradling him in his arms. “How is he?”

“Cody?” Rex hums, head tilting, “His surgery went well, he’s just sleeping off the drugs now - he’s always been a heavy drug-sleeper. I’m heading over there now that you're awake, Doctor Se thinks he’ll be waking up soon.” Someday, Obi-Wan will ask what the story behind their odd expressions at the mention of Doctor Nala Se, but for now, it’s not really his place, so he just smiles at the blond Fett as he pats him on the shoulder one more time before stepping away and slipping from the room.

Obi-Wan turns his eyes to Feemor, expression hopeful, “Sit me up?” His older brother hesitates, “I promise I won’t do anything foolish.” The blond lets out a fond huff, rolling his eyes, but he does grab the controls for the hospital bed, gently rising it into a reclining position. Obi-Wan smiles, rearranging Teli in his arms, “Thank you.”

Feemor smiles back, running a hand through Obi-Wan’s hair, and Obi-Wan leans into the touch; as close as they were they had never been very physically affectionate to each other. Obi-Wan had always had a bit of an avoidance to it, preferring not to touch or be touched in turn -a habit that had been amplified after his teenage years under Dooku’s _guidance_ \- but it wasn’t because he disliked being touched.

Quite the opposite, to be honest.

“How’re you feeling, Nobi?” The blond asks, voice soft.

“A little tired.” Obi-Wan admits, “But I’m fine - I _will_ be fine.” He corrects after Feemor gives him a droll look. “What about Anakin and Ahsoka?”

“They’re stressed, but Yoda’s keeping an eye on them.” Feemor says gently, absently straightening Obi-Wan’s blankets. “I figured you wouldn’t want them to see you when you look about ready to keel over at a strong breeze, so I’ll bring them by tomorrow to come see you and the baby.” The look Obi-Wan sends his brother is a mixture of sour and thankful, and it makes Feemor laugh, leaning over to press a quick kiss to his forehead. “I’ll go call them now and tell them that you woke up.” He tells him, “I’ll get you some food while I’m gone. I’m sure I can dig up something from the cafeteria that won’t make you drop dead.”

The redhead rolls his eyes, “You’re a brat.” He says fondly, and Feemor laughs again, flicking him in the forehead.

“Says the brat.” His older brother refutes, “I _know_ you’re the one who put dog shite in Asajj’s pants drawers.”

Obi-Wan just blinks innocently. He’s not afraid of their aunt - the only bright spot in his childhood under his grandfather’s roof - he’s been messing with her since they were children, and she gave as good as she got; they had both chafed under the man’s strict rules, and being brats to each other was the only fun they ever got to have.

They hated each other, but they hated Dooku more.

It was an irreplaceable bond, even if they couldn’t stand each other’s presence.

“You can’t prove it was me.”

“We _all_ know it was you.” Feemor shoots back fondly.

“But can you _prove_ it?” Obi-Wan challenges, and Feemor chuckles, tugging on his hair playfully.

“Quiet you.” He grumbles, and Obi-Wan smiles cheekily, accepting the hair-ruffle. “Page the nurse station if you need _anything_.” Feemor orders, and Obi-Wan nods, eyebrow raised. “ _Anything_ , Obi-Wan.”

“I’m not _that_ bad of a patient, Feemor.” He drawls.

Feemor rolls his eyes, “Tell that to every single doctor you’ve ever had in your life.” He responds, standing and making his way towards the door, pausing, then adding playfully, “Be good.”

Now alone with only his son and his thoughts, Obi-Wan lowers his gaze once again, staring down at the peaceful little face poking out from the bundle of blankets. He lifts him up higher, leaning down to gently press his lips to the baby’s forehead, just breathing in the scent of his little lamb. “I can tell you’re going to be a troublemaker, little one.” He murmurs in amusement, “Already starting drama.” He kisses each of the baby’s eyes, “Such an impatient little lamb.” He kisses the little button nose, “I’m afraid you have a terrible sense of timing.” A kiss is placed on each round cheek, and Obi-Wan lifts his head again to smile softly at the sleeping infant.

This is _his son_.

An unexpected surprise, for sure, but not an unwelcome one. Teli had brought him and Cody together, he had given him one of the only people Obi-Wan had found that he could just be himself around. Teli’s existence had given Obi-Wan more than he ever thought he could deserve.

Obi-Wan looks up at the sound of the door opening, and his eyes meet stunned, amber-brown.

“Hello there.” He says warmly, as Cody stands rooted in the doorway, eyes flicking from Obi-Wan and to the little bundle that is their son. “Well,” Obi-Wan speaks up after a long moment of silence, voice growing more amused by the second, “Don’t just stand there, Kote. Come meet our son.” Cody jolts into movement like he isn’t fully aware of his surroundings, stumbling forward like there was lead in his shoes, before coming to a halt next to Obi-Wan’s bed, eyes wide. Obi-Wan’s smile widens, and with a little rearranging, he’s gently passing Teli into his other father’s arms. “Dakota Fett, I’d like you to meet your son, Teli Kenobi-Fett.”

Cody gathers the tiny baby into his arms, eyes wet, and for a long moment he just stares helplessly into the small face, looking lost and utterly besotted. “ _Ni kar'tayl gai sa'ad_ , Teli.” He murmurs, lifting the baby to his face and pressing a long kiss to the little boy’s forehead. Then, watery brown eyes lift to stare deep into Obi-Wan’s. “I know your name as my child.” He translates, then leans forward to press his forehead to Obi-Wan’s, eyes closed and breath fanning across his lips. One hand raises to curl around the back of his neck, and Obi-Wan melts into the touch. “Thank you.” Cody whispers, choked, “ _Thank you_.”

“I should be thanking you, my love.” Obi-Wan chuckles, and Cody shifts their position enough to press his lips against Obi-Wan’s, showering him with little, quick kisses, before stealing his breath away with a longer, deeper, probing embrace.

“I love you.” Cody gasps the moment the kiss ends, “I love you.”

Obi-Wan lifts his hands, gently rubbing away the tears dripping down Cody’s cheeks, “I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for all the support and love you've given me through this story! I read and loved every single comment, and I'm so grateful that you liked my little brain baby.  
> I hope you'll all stay with me through the sequel as well!  
> (Keep your eyes out for Grow As We Go)  
> Love you all and this is for you!!


End file.
